Kris and Amortentia
by TaoKYU
Summary: Terjadi perang di Pesta Musim Dingin yang dinantikan Kris dan Tao. Dementor dan pelahap maut menyerang secara tiba-tiba./Summary change/ KrisTao/Tragedy for this chap. Final of this FF.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Kris and Amortentia **

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Fantasy/Romance**

**Cast : **

**-main cast : KrisTao**

**-slight : none**

**-other cast : find by yourself**

**Disclaimer : cast diatas milik Tuhan, milik author-karena ada tokoh buatan-, milik orang tua, milik diri mereka sendiri(?). FF murni milik saya. Jika ditemukan kesamaan, itu hanya sebuah kebetulan semata yang sangat tidak disengaja.**

**Warning : YAOI, BL/Boys Love, abal, typo dimana-mana, alur dipaksakan dan kekurangan lain yang akan readers temui sendiri. Banyak chara yang numpang lewat. No plagiat. No Flame. No Bacot(?)**

**NB : Terinspirasi dari film Harry Potter, meskipun tidak ada kesamaan cerita. Tapi ada beberapa adegan yang sama yang saya tuangkan di FF ini. Banyak nama tempat di FF ini yang muncul begitu saja di imajinasiku. Nama-nama tokoh aku ambil dari anggota BB/GB. Tapi ada juga yang hasil pemikiranku. Mantra sihir sebagian kecil ciptaanku.**

.

.

.

Cinta itu harus dari hati…

Tidak perlu dengan ramuan pemaksa itu, kan…

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kris and Amortentia**

.

.

.

"Jaga keseimbanganmu, Tao !" teriak , sang pelatih _**Quidditch**_ di Sekolah _**Hogwarts**_ tersebut.

Tao sekali lagi mendengus kesal sambil memperhatikan sang pelatih yang berada dipinggir lapangan dengan tongkat sihir yang terarah pada leher seksinya.

.

_Dari tadi teriak-teriak seperti itu, apa tidak kelelahan ?_

_._

"Tao, jangan melamun!"

.

_Hhahh,, sampai menggunakan mantra __**Sonorus**__ segala…_

_._

"Tao, konsentrasi !" teriak seseorang dari sisi lapangan yang lain.

Tao menoleh. Didapatinya Luhan yang duduk sendiri dibangku penonton sedang melambaikan tangannya kearah Tao sembari tersenyum lebar. Membiarkan lembar demi lembar buku yang berada dipangkuannya tertiup angin yang berhembus sepoi.

"Fighting !" teriaknya lagi.

Tao tersenyum. Lantas, ia segera bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang lain untuk berlatih Quidditch. Sejenis olah raga layaknya sepak bola. Bedanya, jika sepak-bola menggunakan kaki untuk menendang bola dan bermain dilapangan hijau, Quidditch menggunakan tangan untuk saling melempar, merebut dan mempertahankan bola dari lawan mainnya dan menggunakan sapu terbang untuk bermain. Karena lapangannya bukanlah lapangan hijau, melainkan udara hampa diatas permukaan tanah.

"Yaa terus. Seperti itu, Tao. Percepat laju sapu terbangmu," intruksi lagi.

.

.

.

**Kris and Amortentia**

.

.

.

"Kau mau kemana, Kris ?" Kai berlari kecil menyusul Kris yang kini juga tengah berlari kecil menyusuri lorong panjang sekolah berarsitektur layaknya kastil kerajaan Inggris tersebut.

"Aku ada kelas Mantra. 10 menit lagi kelas dimulai," jawabnya tanpa menghentikan lari kecilnya menuju kelas di ujung lorong tersebut. "Profesor Minnie tak suka dengan keterlambatan muridnya."

"Aku juga ada kelas Ramalan 15 menit lagi. Tapi aku santai saja. Mau ke aula besar untuk makan sebentar ? Aku lapar."

Kris menghentikan larinya. Ia tatap Kai dengan iris coklat gelapnya dengan dingin. "Makan sendiri," desisnya tajam lalu segera melanjutkan lari kecil yang berubah menjadi langkah lebar yang menggema diseluruh koridor suram tersebut.

Kai mengangkat bahunya cuek. "Yeahhh... Makan sendiri. Setidaknya Sir Wonnie tak akan tega menggunakan mantra _**Wingardium Leviosa**_ untuk menerbangkan diriku layaknya kapas." Kemudian berjalan berbalik berniat menuju aula besar yang terletak di bangunan seberang.

"Sepertinya membolos satu kali di kelas Ramalan tak ada salahnya," ujarnya riang. Baru ia melangkahkan kakinya dalam hitungan ke 3, sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

"Cepat kembali ke kelas anda, !"

Tiba-tiba, suara kecil nan cepreng masuk pada pendengaran Kai. Memaksanya untuk membatalkan niat untuk melanjutkan kaki jenjangnya melangkah.

"Ahh." Kai berlonjak kaget. Ia buru-buru memutar tubuhnya lagi. "Prof... Profesor Jessie, anda menggangetkanku," ucapnya sembari mengelus-ngelus dada bidang miliknya.

"Cepat masuk ke kelas, atau kau akan kuberi nilai E pada pelajaran astonomi-mu," ancam Madame Jessie dengan tangan berkacak pinggang serta mata merah melotot.

Kai mendengus kesal. Baru ia akan makan, tetapi sudah tertangkap oleh Madame Jessie, Kepala Kedisiplinan Sekolah Hogwarts yang merangkap sebagai guru astronominya.

.

_**Animagus**__ menyebalkan_, batinnya.

.

"Tapi Profesor, perutku telah menjerit dari tadi karena belum sarapan."

"Apa kau melewatkan sarapan pagi di aula utama ?"

"Yaaa… bisa dibilang seperti itu." Kai mengusap tengkuknya dengan kepala menunduk.

"Tak ada alasan, Mr. Kai. Atau aku akan benar-benar memberimu nilai E pada…"

"Yeahh, Madame. Aku akan mengikuti kelas Mr. Wonnie sekarang," ucapnya buru-buru. Membayangkan mendapat nilai E –lagi- dikelas astronomi saja ia tak mau. Menginggat ia pernah diceramahi sang mommy karena mendapat nilai D dipelajaran tersebut dengan posisi tergantung terbalik diudara karena mantra _**Wingardium Leviosa**_ sebagai hukumannya. Sungguh membuatnya merasa ingin mengeluarkan seluruh isi perut saat itu juga.

"Baiklah, silakan," ujar Profesor Jessie lagi sembari menarik ujung topi hitamnya kebelakang.

Kai lalu berjalan mejauh dari Madame Jessie dengan mulut yang tak berhenti komat-kamit. Profesor nyentrik yang selalu menggunakan make-up tebalnya itu. Samar-samar ia masih dapat mendengar teriakkan sang Madame yang selalu memekakkan gendang telinganya.

Ohh, atau bahkan selalu memekakkan seluruh gendang telinga murid asrama _**Hogwarts**_. Tentu saja bukan cuma _**Slytherin**_.

"Jangan mentang-mentang Profesor Wonnie itu baik, jadi kau menyalahgunakan kebaikkannya itu."

Sekali lagi, Kai mendengus kesal sambil terus berceloteh tak jelas.

.

.

.

**Kris and Amortentia**

.

.

.

"Aku tak tau jika kau ternyata tak mempunyai minat pada _**Quidditch**_," ucap Luhan.

"Yaa, setidaknya dulu memang tidak ada. Tak tau lah kenapa Sir Yunho berisi keras menyuruhku untuk ikut _**Quidditch**__,_" jawab Tao sambil terus menyendok pudding stroberinya.

"Mungkin Sir Yunho sangat terkesan dengan kelincahanmu, Panda," ujar Luhan lagi. Ia gapai sepiring pai apel yang sedikit lebih jauh dari jangkauannya.

Tangan Tao terulur membantu Luhan. "Yaa, mungkin karena dia pernah melihatku berkelahi, eungg…lebih tepatnya berkejaran dengan Kris. Menaiki sapu terbang dengan kecepatan maksimum. Mengejar Kris sampai mengitari bangunan Hogwarts," jelasnya. Ia serahkan piring besar berisi pai apel tersebut kepada Luhan.

"Sebenarnya aku dulu juga melihatmu. Kau keren. Tak ku kira pemuda polos sepertimu bisa menaiki sapu terbang seperti itu. Berduel dengan Kris lagi. Jelas-jelas dia 2tahun ada diatas kita," gumam Luhan dengan mulut yang dipenuhi oleh pai apelnya.

"Dia yang mencari gara-gara denganku." Tao mempoutkan bibirnya. "Boneka pandaku terjatuh, dan dengan seenak jidatnya, dia menginjaknya. Itu keterlaluan kan," jelas Tao berapi-api. Jika saja ia sedang memegang tongkat sihirnya, mungkin telah tercipta bola api disekitar mereka.

Luhan terkekeh. Tentu saja ia tau, seberapa cintanya Tao kepada boneka itu.

"Eungg, Tao, untuk pesta musim dingin 3minggu lagi, kau berencana datang dengan siapa ?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba.

Tao menghentikan tangannya untuk menyendok pudding warna merah dihadapannya. Berfikir sejenak lalu tersenyum.

"Aku tak tau. Aku belum memikirkannya. Apa kita diharuskan membawa pasangan ?" Tao berujar lirih. Kemudian kembali memainkan sendoknya menyusuri pinggiran mangkuk putih dihadapannya itu.

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. "Dengar ya ," ujar Luhan memberi penekanan pada nama pria kulit putih dihadapannya itu. "Kita diharuskan membawa pasangan kita masing-masing untuk datang ke pesta musim dingin itu. Dan jangan harap kau bisa kabur dihari paling penting itu. Understand ?"

"Tapi Lu, aku benar-benar tak tahu harus dengan siapa. Apa itu pesta untuk semua siswa disemua asrama ?"

"Tentu saja. Setidaknya untuk murid tingkat ketiga sampai tingkat kelima. Kau tak membaca pamflet yang disebarkan oleh Lay si murid sok sibuk dari _**Hufflepuff**_ ? Aku yakin kau melewatkannya."

Tao hanya memasang senyuman sembari mengaruk ujung hidungnya yang tak gatal sama sekali. "Jadi ?"

"Apanya ? Kalau tanya yang jelas."

"Maukah…"

.

.

"Lulu akan pergi denganku, panda," ujar Sehun tiba-tiba.

Luhan berlonjak kaget. Spontan ia menjauh dari Sehun yang dengan tiba-tiba muncul dan berada disisinya.

"Kau !" teriak Luhan frustasi sembari mengelus dadanya. "Jangan ber-_**apparete**_ sembarangan. Kau membuatku hampir menyemburkan pai apel dalam mulutku ini."

.

.

Tidak Lu…Kau bahkan telah menyemburkannya tadi… ckckckk…

.

.

"Kau membuat jantungku meloncat keluar, Sehun," protes Tao dengan mata mendelik yang malah terkesan imut. "Jadi, kalian akan pergi bersama ?"

"Yaa… kami akan pergi bersama. Kau akan datang dengan siapa, panda ?"

"Aku tak tau. Apa aku harus mengajak Baekhyun ?" ujar Tao meminta pendapat.

"Baekhyun ?" Luhan memutar bola matanya. "Aku yakin dia akan pergi dengan Chan. Apa kau lupa, dia sudah menjadi kekasih Chan sejak 2hari yang lalu ?"

"Benarkah ? Chan…"

.

"Hheiii, ada anak panda disini," teriak sebuah suara berat dari arah pintu super besar aula _**Gryffindor**_ yang sukses membuat Tao berhenti berkata-kata.

Merasa terpanggil, Tao memutar kepalanya. Menatap siapa yang seenak jidatnya memanggilnya dengan sebutan anak panda. Begitu pula dengan ke 2 sahabatnya itu.

"Kau !" Tao kemudian terpekik kaget. Tangannya yang sedari tadi bermain di mangkuk pudding strawbery pun ikut berhenti. Melayangkan sendok kecil tersebut ke atas meja. Terjatuh.

"Well, tak usah sekaget itu, panda." Kini ia berjalan dengan santai menuju sisi Tao. Diikuti oleh Kai dan Chan yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Kris ? Mau apalagi kau, hhuh ?!" bentak Tao sinis sembari menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kris yang tanpa aba-aba langsung duduk disampingnya.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu. Aku 2 tingkat lebih tinggi darimu."

"Tapi kelakuanmu lebih rendah dariku," desis Tao sinis.

"Hheii…hheii… sejak kapan panda polos ini berbicara seperti itu ?" tanya Kai memincingkan mata menatap Tao. "Ahh, pasti ini ajaranmu kan ?" tudingan Kai terarah pada Sehun yang terus menatapnya tak suka.

"Jangan menuduh orang sembarangan. Apalagi tanpa bukti seperti itu."

"Kau mengundang emosi, Kris. Cepat pergi dari sini. Ini ruang aula asrama _**Gryffindor**_. _**Slytherin**_ ada di lain bangunan."

"Aku ada perlu dengan panda manis ini, Lu." Kris berujar dengan senyuman dibibirnya.

Well… Senyuman yang selalu diartikan sebagai Senyuman-Mematikan oleh hampir seluruh murid asrama Hogwarts.

.

**HAMPIR**.

.

Belum tentu semua...

.

.

Tao yang mendengar penuturan Kris kontan hanya bisa mengerjapkan kedua bola mata hitamnya imut.

Oohh… sebuah pemandangn indah bagi makhluk tampan berdarah murni didepannya itu. Memandang Tao dengan kerjapan mata lucu menjadi santapan Kris sehari-hari ketika ia membuka halaman pertama buku Ramalan-nya, atau bahkan mungkin seluruh buku pelajarannya.

"Berkediplah Kris. Kami tau panda kami itu manis," sindir Sehun dengan senyuman evil ketika matanya mendapati sang pangeran sok cool-menurutnya- sedang menatap tanpa kedipan ke arah Tao.

"Sekali lagi kau berbicara, kusumpal mulutmu dengan sepatu bau milik Sir Hyukkie," geram Kai tak suka sembari memandang tajam Sehun.

"Ciihhhh… Makhluk menyebalkan."

.

"Dasar albino !"

.

"Kulit hitam !"

.

"Pecinta Kodok !

.

"Pri…."

.

"Demi Janggut Merlin ! Oh Sehun ! Kai ! diam !" spontan, Luhan membentak kedua pria yang sedari tadi bercekcok ria tanpa memperdulikan tatapan aneh dari beberapa siswa yang tak sengaja lewat dideret bangku panjang yang mereka tempati. "Jangan bertindak seperti anak kecil."

.

"**Orchideus," **ucap Kris tiba-tiba. Seketika, sekumpulan bunga anggrek berbagai warna muncul dari ujung tongkat sihirnya. "For you, princess peach," ucap Kris seraya memberikannya pada Tao.

Tao melirik sekilas. "Aku tak suka anggrek," ujar nya ketus.

"_**Rosesiusdeflur**_**,"** ucap Kris lagi. Dan, bunga yang tadinya anggrek, berubah menjadi puluhan tangkai mawar putih segar.

Ke-4 orang yang melihat kejadian ini pun hanya mampu terdiam diri memandang Kris dengan tatap aneh. Terlebih Sehun. Pemuda berkulit seputih susu itu memandang Kris dengan tatap seolah mengatainya, 'GILA'.

.

Seorang Pangeran **_Slytherin,_** 'GILA' ?

.

.

Heran ?

.

.

Tentu saja. Sejak kapan Kris bisa berperilaku manis-setidaknya menurut Kai dan Chan- seperti itu dengan orang lain…

"Kai, kapan Kris belajar menggunakan mantra sebagus itu ?" desis Chan yang masih berdiri di belakang Kris. Lelaki yang sedari tadi hanya diam mengikuti arus pembicaraan yang menurutnya sangat tak penting itu.

"Aku tak tau. Yang ku tau, dia sangat rajin mengikuti kelas ramuan dan kelas mantra," jelas Kai yang juga berbisik. "Aku rasa, dia menyembunyikan sesuatu."

.

"_**Sunieshines**_**," **sekali lagi, Kris berujar. Mawarpun telah berubah menjadi bunga matahari yang terbang mengelilinggi Tao.

.

"Aku tak tau jika Kris bisa menggunakan mantra sepandai itu," desis Luhan pada namja yang kini asik meminum jus labunya.

"Mungkinkah, dia menyukai Tao, Lu ?"

"Entahlahh. Kris suka sekali menggoda Tao."

"Kris menyukai panda. Aku bisa melihatnya. Auranya berseri-seri," ujar Sehun sembari memainkan jarinya diudara. Menciptakan sekelebat garis putih dengan aksen serbuk pink kebiruan yang membentuk Love sign.

.

.

.

Nb : di side ini, tulisan yang tebal dan miring adalah kata-kata Madame Hyolin yang memberikan penjelasan didepan kelas ditengah percakapan antara HunTao

.

.

.

"Dan ini adalah _**ramuan cinta**_. Merupakan ramuan cinta yang paling kuat di dunia. Ramuan ini memiliki warna yang menyerupai mutiara yang berkilau," Jelas Madame Hyolin dikelas ramuannya pada tingkat ketiga itu. Di kelas Tao.

"Berniat mencobanya?" bisik Tao ke Sehun saat didapatinya pria itu sedang memandang takjub pada kuali yang terus mengepulkan asap ungu diatasnya. "Aku pikir, kau tertarik."

"Ehhh… buat apa," ujar Sehun bingung.

.

"_**Dan wanginya sangat berbeda. Tergantung tingkat ketertarikan kita terhadap orang tersebut."**_

.

"Bukankah kau menyukai Luhan," bisik Tao lagi.

"Kami sudah pacaran 3hari yang lalu," jelas Sehun dengan mata yang tetap terfokus kedepan.

.

"_**Pembuatannya sangatlah mudah. Tetapi, jika kau salah takaran sedikit saja, maka akan mengurangi khasiat ramuan cinta ini. Bukan menghilangkan, melainkan hanya mengurangi."**_

.

"Apa ?!" Tao sedikit berteriak. Membuat Sehun dengan cepat membungkam mulut Tao dengan telapak tangannya.

.

"_**Kalian hanya harus membubuhkan serbuk Red Rose Gull gunung, serta beberapa lembar White Magnolia terawat yang memiliki diameter sekitar 4-6cm. Juga dengan 6tetes cairan kupu betina lembah Zezko."**_

.

"Jangan berteriak. Ku ulangi, aku-sudah-pacaran-dengan-Luhan," jelas Sehun pelan dengan memberikan penekanan pada tiap katanya.

"Kau…."

" dan . Aku kira kalian sudah mengerti tentang tata krama dikelasku," ujar Madam Hyolin tiba-tiba yang entah sejak kapan telah berdiri didekat bangku Tao dan Sehun. "Aku tak menyukai kebisingan dikelas ku. Apa aku harus mengunakan mantra _**transfigurasi**_ kepada kalian sebagai hukuman ?"

Tao dan Sehun saling memandang satu sama lain. Kemudian mengarahkan pandang pada sosok sexy didepan mereka.

"Profesor, sekolah tidak mengijinkan mantra _**transfigurasi**_ digunakan untuk menghukum siswa," jelas Tao mengingatkan. "Apa Profesor melupakannya ?"

Madame Hyolin kontan memincingkan tatapannya kepada Tao.

Oooh, ayolah… Madame sexy ini tau bahwa Kris menyukai sosok pria yang sekarang ada didepannya. Bukankah alasan yang cukup untuk tak menyukai Tao mengingat Madame Hyolin sendiri juga telah menyukai pangeran tampan di asrama Slyterin itu ?

"Jangan mentang-mentang kau mendapat perlindungan dari , kau dengan seenaknya melawanku, !" pekik Madame serba biru ini keras. Memaksa semua siswa yang ada di kelasnya itu menolehkan kepala kearah deret meja paling belakang.

"Hhhuhh ?" Tao megerjapkan mata. Tak mengerti dengan ucapan Profesor ahli ramuan itu. "_I'm sorry_, professor Hyolin. Tapi aku tak mengerti dengan kata-kata anda. Apa maksud anda dengan, mendapat perlindungan dari Kris ?"

Kini, ganti Madame Hyolin yang memasang ekspresi tak mengerti. Matanya yang berhiaskan _eyeshadow_ biru tua itu menatap Tao yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan meminta penjelasan. "Begini, Mr. Tao…"

"Eungg, Profesor…" Panggil Sehun tiba-tiba memotong pembicaraan. Fokus Madame Hyolin kini beralih kepada Sehun. Sosok lain yang menjadi tersangka kegaduhan dikelas beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Ada apa ?"

Sehun tak menjawab. Ia hanya mengerjapkan matanya. Seolah memberi kode pada wanita nyentrik -selain Madame Jessie tentunya- dihadapannya itu. "Jangan mengatakannya," ujarnya tanpa suara kepada sang professor. Ia hanya mengerakan pelan belahan bibirnya. Berusaha agar Tao tak mendengar ataupun melihat.

Luhan yang yang berada dibangku beberapa deret dari Sehun pun hanya menatap dengan senyuman dibibirnya. Ekspressi bersyukur bahwa Sehun, sang kekasih-yang selalu dia anggap bodoh- mampu menghentikan perkataan Madame Hyolin yang nyaris saja membuat sang panda, atau bahkan seluruh gadis Hogwarts terjatuh pingsan seketika.

.

.

.

**Kris and Amortentia**

.

.

.

Lagit sore di _**Hogsmeade**_ nampak begitu suram dimata Kris dan kedua sahabatnya ini. Bagaimana tidak ? awan abu-abu masih dengan setia menggantung dan tak sedikitpun memberi celah pada sang matahari untuk membiaskan sinar jingganya. Mereka berjalan tak tentu arah mengitari jajaran toko sepanjang jalan setapak yang mereka lewati tanpa ada minat masuk sedikitpun. Lalu mendudukkan diri pada bangku yang mengitari air mancur yang telah tak berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya.

"Kris, kau tak berniat masuk ke Pub milik Madame Rose ? Kulihat dari tadi dia memandangimu, kawan," ujar Kai pada Kris yang masih sibuk dengan mantel panjangnya. Ayolahhh, musim dingin sebentar lagi akan datang. Dan tentu saja, berkeliaran disore hari seperti ini cukup membuat badanmu mengigil kan ?

"Hhuh ? Kau bilang apa ?"

"Kau lihat disana," tunjuk Kai dengan dagu lacipnya pada seorang wanita di depan sebuah Pub kecil di ujung gang sebelah kanan Kris."Dia Madame Rose. Pemilik Pub di gang sempit ini. Kau berniat kesana ? Dia sedari tadi tersenyum genit menatapmu."

"Bloody hell… Kau tak tahu ? Sudah bukan rahasia lagi jika wanita penggila mawar ungu itu menyukai Kris. Dan tentu saja, jangan melupakan Madam Hyolin, pengajar ramuan di kelas kita," jelas Chan panjang lebar. "Dia, Madame Hyolin, suka berimajinasi memberimu ramuan cinta dan membawamu kedalam ruangannya, Kris."

Chan lantas menyipitkan mata menatap wanita yang ditunjuk oleh Kai. "Berkali-kali melihatnya, tetap saja masih menggoda Baekhyun."

"Aku tak meminta pendapatmu, Chan."

"Hhuhhh…Orang hitam menyebalkan," gerutu Chan. "_**Aguamenti**_". Ujung Tongkat Chan seketika mengeluarkan air yang langsung ia arahkan pada kolam air mancur yang kosong dibelakangnya. "Agar lebih indah," katanya begitu menyadari tatapan bingung dari Kai yang menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Ahh, Kris…pesta musim dingin tinggal 19hari lagi. Kau akan berpasangan dengan siapa ?" tanya Chan.

"Ku kira kau tau jawabannya."

"Hhahhh ?! Kalau kami tau, kami tak akan bertanya," gerutu Kai.

"Aku berencana mengajak Tao," jawab Kris singkat. "Ahh… pria manis itu." Kris tersenyum sembari membayangkan Tao yang juga tengah tersenyum menatapnya. "Tapi aku belum berbicara sama sekali tentang ini dengannya. Yahhh… Kau tau kan, sejak bertemu dengannya pada tahun ajaran yang lalu, aku seperti jatuh dalam pesona panda itu." Mata Kris berbinar-binar kala ia mengingat kejadian tersebut.

"Yeahhh… Kris, kau mencintainya ? Ku lihat ada banyak kupu-kupu mengitari kepalamu," goda Kai dengan senyuman evil yang malah terlihat menggelikan dimata Chan.

"Umur panjang !" seru Chan ketika ekor matanya mengkap sosok yang tengah mereka perbincangkan. "Lihat, siapa yang berjalan dari arah timurmu, Kris."

Kris menoleh pada arah yang dikatakan Chan. Dan sedetik kemudian senyum mengembang di wajah stoic yang digilai para wanita di sekolah Hogwarts-menurut penelitian dari Kai-.

.

.

Tao…

.

.

Pria berdampak hebat untuk Kris sedang berjalan dengan kedua sahabatnya. Sepertinya dia tidak menyadari keberadaan Kris. Selama Kris memandang, Tao sama sekali tidak menatap tempat ia bersama Kai dan Chan berada. Tao langsung masuk begitu saja kedalam kedai teh milik .

"Poor, My Lord," ujar Kai dengan nada sedramatis mungkin. "Kau sama sekali tak dilirik oleh panda ? Ayolah Kris… Aku benar-benar ingin tertawa saat ini," ujar Kai dengan memegang perutnya. Menahan tawa yang nyaris saja ia perdengarkan.

.

"_**Ric**_…."

.

"Tunggu…tunggu. Ayolah kawan. Apa kau berniat membuatku terus tertawa seperti orang gila dengan mantra itu ?" sela Kai buru-buru begitu Kris menggumamkan 3 huruf pertama dari mantra menjijikkan itu.

Kris mengeram kesal. Ia berdiri lantas dengan langkah lebar, atau lebih tepatnya berlari, menuju tempat Tao. Kai dan Chan tak tinggal diam. Mereka juga berdiri lantas berlari menyusul Kris yang telah lenyap dibalik pintu kayu tua berderit itu.

.

.

_**Klotangggg…**_

.

.

Lonceng yang tergatung di pintu berbunyi nyaring ketika dibuka kasar oleh dua pria beda usia 2tahun tesebut. Mereka mengedarkan pandangan lalu tersenyum lega begitu menemukan Kris berada disudut ruangan. Mereka bawa kaki mereka mendekat kearah Kris dan mendudukkan pantat mereka pada kursi kayu panjang yang ada.

"Memperhatikannya ?"

"Atau kau mengupingnya dengan telinga ke-3 mu ?"

"Kau memata-matainya ?"

Kris menghela nafas frustasi. "Bisa diam tidak ? Aku hanya ingin memfokuskan mata pada pandaku !" desis Kris lirih. Matanya tak terlepas dari sosok yang 3 tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

Ikut tersenyum manakala sang incaran tengah memamerkan deretan gigi putih serta rapinya. Membuang nafas kasar serta mencengkram erat segelas jus labu ketika matanya menangkap tangan Sehun atau Luhan dengan sangat bebas mengelus pipi chubby milik Tao.

"Ckckck… Kris, kau sungguh menggenaskan kali ini. Seorang pangeran yang digilai para penyihir ataupun _**muggle,**_ tak mampu menaklukkan hati seseorang yang bahkan lebih muda darinya. Ckckckkkck…"

"Itulah spesialnya Tao. Sulit ditaklukkan," ujar Kris bahagia. "Itu berarti dia bukan pria yang akan dengan mudah mau diajak keluar oleh para penyihir ataupun _**muggle**_."

.

"_**Amortentia**_ ?" ujar Chan tiba-tiba sebelum meneguk habis wiskey hangatnya.

.

"Huhh ?"

.

"Mau mencoba _**amortentia**_ ? Ramuan cinta. Kau akan dengan mudah mendapatkannya," jelas Chan dengan kerlingan mata. "Dan aku yakin Madame Hyolin akan dengan suka rela membuatkan sebotol untukmu mengingat dia juga sangat-sangat terobsesi dengan dirimu. Ahh… tidak. Maksudku dengan tubuhmu, Kris." Chan berujar dengan kekehan pelan dibibirnya.

"Apa wanita make up tebal itu curhat padamu ?" tanya Kai penasaran. Pasalnya, ia hanya tahu bahwa Madame Hyolin menyukai Kris. Bukan berniat membawa Kris masuk kedalam ruangannya. "Sejak kapan kau menjadi seorang pendengar yang baik ?"

"Come on… Apa kau lupa jika sahabatmu yang tampan ini mempunyai _**Mindsensee**_, hhuh ?"

Kai tanpa sadar menganggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali. _**Mindsensee**_. Sejenis kekuatan yang bisa membaca pikiran orang. Dan tentu saja Chan akan dengan mudah membaca pikiran siapapun jika dia mau.

"Tunggu…tunggu… Apa kau juga pernah membasca pikiranku ?" tanya Kai penasaran.

"Well… setidaknya, pernah. Ya, walaupun hanya beberapa kali. Tak lebih dari jari dikedua tanganku ini," Chan menggerak-gerakkan seluruh jarinya tepat didepan wajah Kai yang tengah memerah padam.

"A…apa… apa yang kau lihat ?"

Chan letakkan telunjuknya di dagu dengan kedua bola mata yang berputar pelan. "Seingatku, dulu kau sangat ingin masuk asrama _**Ravenclaw**_. Tidak heran mengingat penduduk _**Ravenclaw**_ adalah murid-murid berkepribadian tenang dan kalem. Tapi kau sama sekali tak cocok di _**Ravenclaw**_."

"Ja..."

"Tunggu…" potong Chan cepat. "Tapi aku juga pernah mendapati pikiran menyesatkan ketika membaca pikiranmu. Seingatku, kau pernah berfikiran membawa Dio ketempat tidurmu bukan ?" tawa Chan menggelegar. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia segera menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tepak tangan menginggat Kris sedang melakukan sebuah pengintaian.

"Ituuu…" Kai kehabisan kata-kata. Ia hanya mampu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal sama sekali dengan wajah menunduk.

"Tapi aku rasa, kau ingin _**Ravenclaw**_ karena ingin satu asrama dengannya kan ?" goda Chan sambil menusukkan jari telunjuknya diperut Kai. "Tak kusangka topi seleksi malah memasukkanmu ke _**Slytherin**_."

"Engghhh…"

"Oohh…dia pergi," ujar Kris tiba-tiba membuat kedua penyihir muda yang sedari tadi asik di dunianya sendiri kontan memandang Kris kaget. Dengan buru-buru Kris juga beranjak dari bangkunya. Berniat mengikuti Tao lagi. Melangkahkan kakinya keluar kedai beraroma strawberry tersebut.

"Kau mau mengikutinya lagi ? Ku lihat mereka berpisah," ujar Chan dengan dahi penuh kerutan. Pasalnya, Sehun dan Luhan mengambil arah yang berbeda dengan Tao. "Dilihat dari cara mereka mengambil jalan, sepertinya mereka akan ke _**Diagon Alley**_."

Kris tak bersuara. Kakinya ia bawa mengikuti Tao. Menjaga jarak, setidaknya 10meter dibelakang sosok bermantel biru tersebut.

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi melihat tingkah Kris yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan sifat aslinya. "Apa kita akan mengikuti tingkah gilanya itu ?"

Chan memandang Kai dengan tatapan kau-bodoh- ya-. "Jika kau belum pernah jatuh cinta, kau akan menganggap tindakan Kris adalah tindakan gila dan abnormal."

"Jadi, kau menyuruhku untuk jatuh cinta ?"

"Ohh… aku lupa jika kau memang sedang jatuh cinta. Setidaknya sedang berbunga-bunga dengan Dio," pekik Chan yang membuat beberapa orang yang melintas didepan mereka harus menutup telinga.

"Kita kembali ke Hogwarts." Kai langsung mengambil langkah seribu menghiraukan Chan yang terus menyerukan namanya agar berhenti.

.

.

.

**Kris and Amortentia**

.

.

.

Tao merebahkan dirinya diatas hamparan hijau rumput Tuigh yang tumbuh subur di lembah Ornea di bagian selatan _**Hogsmeade**_. Atau jika dari _**Hogwarts**_, sepertinya ada di sebelah Timur tempat mereka menimba ilmu sihir selama ini. Matanya tepejam menikmati angin dingin yang dengan bebas menerpa paras tampannya.

Tak jauh dari tempat Tao berada, namja blonde terlihat sangat khusyuk memperhatikan ekspresi damai yang membuatnya secara tak sadar menarik kedua ujung bibirnya keatas membingkai sebuah senyuman-lagi-. Matanya tak pernah terlepas memperhatikan sosok yang bahkan tak bergerak seinchipun dari tempatnya berbaring.

.

Begitu damaikah ?

.

"Cantik, " bisiknya pelan. Perlahan, dia dekati namja yang masih dengan rapat menutup keping obsidian hitamnya. Menjaga kakinya agar tak menginjak ranting yang berserakkan ditanah lembab itu.

.

.

Hati-hati...

.

.

melangkah pelan...

.

.

Sangat pelan...

.

.

.

_**Krekkk**_

.

.

Sial bagi Kris. Sehati-hatinya dia, jika berjalan di lembah yang terkenal dengan pohon G'Hoole-nya ini pasti tetap menimbulkan suara bukan.

Tao membuka matanya begitu gendang telinganya menangkap suara ranting pohon yang seperti patah terinjak. Segera menolehkan kepala pada sumber suara yang telah menganggu kedamaiannya.

"Kau ?!" desis Tao pelan. "Kau mau mengangguku lagi, hhuh ? Pangeran sok cool yang menyebalkan ?"

"Hheii.. heii… tenanglah panda," ujar Kris mulai mendekat pada Tao yang tetap mempertahankan posisi tidurannya. "Aku hanya tak sengaja menemuimu disini," bohong Kris.

"Well… begitukah ?" selidik Tao.

Kris mengangguk mantap karena dia sangat yakin dengan seyakin-yakinnya bahwa Tao tak akan mengetahui kegiatannya tadi.

"Lalu, kenapa sedari tadi di Kedai teh milik kau selalu memperhatikanku, Cool Prince…" sindir Tao dengan memberikan penekanan pada julukan Kris yang terkenal itu.

.

.

.

.

"Hhuh ?!" Kris membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Ekspresi tegas yang tadi ia perlihatkan dengan bangga kontan menghilang begitu saja. Bagaimana bisa Tao mengetahui kegiatan menguntit dan kegiatan memata-matainya tadi ? Padahal selama penglihatan Kris, Tao sama sekali tak memandang kearahnya.

.

"Yeahhh… benarkan ?" tebak Tao lagi.

.

Oohh, apakah suara cempreng Chan yang membuat Tao menyadari keberadaannya ?

.

"Well… princess Peach," lirih Kris. "Aku hanya tak sengaja melihatmu." Kris mengambil tempat kosong disisi Tao dan merebahkan dirinya di atas rumput Tuigh yang wangi itu.

"Jangan menggeser tempatmu. Aku hanya ingin disini, " kata Kris lagi begitu ia merasakan Tao mulai menggeser menjauh dari Kris. "Aku tak akan menganggumu."

Tao tak menjawab. Tetapi ia dengan berat hati menuruti permintaan Kris. Entahlah, Tao tak mengerti dengan dirinya. Dari dasar hatinya yang paling dasar, bagian itu menyuruhnya agar tetap tinggal disini. Didekat Kris. Namun tidak dengan jalan pikirannya. Well, otak dan hati benar-benar tak sejalan sekarang.

Tao menggeser tubuhnya kebelakang. Bertumpu pada sebatang pohon G'Hoole besar. Menyenderkan punggungnya disana. Matanya kembali terpejam. Kembali merasakan setiap hembus angin yang sempat terlewatkan beberapa saat tadi. Mencoba menghirup aroma kayu G'Hoole yang berada dibelakangnya.

.

.

Wangi…

.

.

Untuk beberapa saat, baik Kris maupun Tao tak membuka suara...

Untuk beberapa saat, keduanya memilih terdiam menikmati damai yang disuguhkan lembah cantik ini...

.

Tao dengan matanya yang tertutup...

.

Kris dengan pandangan lurus kedepan...

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" suara Kris akhirnya terdengar. Setidaknya, suatu hal yang mengguntungkan bagi Tao karena tak perlu repot-repot membuka suara terlebih dahulu.

"Hanya sedang menikmati waktu sendiri," jawabnya singkat. Matanya terbuka. Menatap hamparan luas karpet bunga _White Peony_ yang berpadu dengan _Violet Ranunculus _dengan sentuhan Lavender disetiap sela-selanya. "Sebentar lagi musim dingin. Tempat ini pasti akan segera tertutup salju putih kan ? Ahh… Aku akan merindukan wangi ini." Tao menghirup udara dalam-dalam sampai setiap sudut paru-parunya tersesaki oleh wangi dari ketiga jenis bunga cantik tersebut. Senyum terpatri di bibir merahnya.

"Kau menyukai jenis tanaman bunga ini ?"

Tao menggeleng cepat. "Aku menyukai matahari," ujarnya dengan menggerakkan tongkat sihirnya pelan. Menciptakan sebatang tanaman bunga matahari yang menyembul dari tanah disisinya. "Cantik bukan ?"

Kris menatap Tao dalam. Matanya terfokus pada jemari lentik milik panda yang bermain disekeliling kelopak kuning cerah bunga matahari yang digenggamnya tersebut.

"Apa kau juga menyukai ku, Tao ?" tanya Kris tiba-tiba. Tao yang tengah khusyuk bermain dengan bunga ciptaannya dengan cepat memusatkan pandangannya pada Kris.

.

.

.

Tatapan tajam itu seolah mampu membuat Tao tak dapat mengalihkan fokusnya.

.

.

.

**Kris and Amortentia**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

FF Chapter ke-2 saya… Kali ini mengambil setting film Harry Potter…

Obat bagi yang nyesek baca It's Hurt…

Sedikit humor yang aku tau sangat gagal -_-

TengKyu udah sempetin baca…

Maaf jika banyak typo… Kesalahan penulisan… Kekurangan disana-sini...

Mohon koreksinya…

Mind to review ?

#Bow


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Kris and Amortentia **

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Fantasy/Romance**

**Cast : **

**-main cast : KrisTao**

**-slight : none**

**-other cast : find by yourself**

**Disclaimer : cast diatas milik Tuhan, milik author-karena ada tokoh buatan-, milik orang tua, milik diri mereka sendiri(?). FF murni milik saya. Jika ditemukan kesamaan, itu hanya sebuah kebetulan semata yang sangat tidak disengaja.**

**Warning : YAOI, BL/Boys Love, abal, typo dimana-mana, alur dipaksakan dan kekurangan lain yang akan readers temui sendiri. Banyak chara yang numpang lewat. No plagiat. No Flame. No Bacot(?)**

**NB : Terinspirasi dari film Harry Potter, meskipun tidak ada kesamaan cerita. Tapi ada beberapa adegan yang sama yang saya tuangkan di FF ini. Banyak nama tempat di FF ini yang muncul begitu saja di imajinasiku. Nama-nama tokoh aku ambil dari anggota BB/GB. Tapi ada juga yang hasil pemikiranku. Mantra sihir sebagian kecil ciptaanku.**

.

.

.

Cinta itu harus dari hati…

Tidak perlu dengan ramuan pemaksa itu, kan…

.

.

.

**Kris and Amortentia**

.

.

.

"Kris belum kembali ?" tanya Kai pada pemuda rambut cepak disampingnya yang asik bermain dengan burung kertas ciptaannya.

"Sepertinya belum."

"Sedang apa dia disana sampai selarut ini," gumam Kai. Tangannya terus menggerak-gerakkan tongkat sihir 12,5 inchi-nya di udara bebas. Mulutnya terus menggumamkan mantra _**Flagrate**_ yang membuat disekitar mereka muncul garis api yang bersambungan sebelum akhirnya menghilang.

"Chan/Kai," sebuah, tidak, lebih tepatnya dua buah suara terdengar memanggil 2pemuda yang tengah asik bermain-main dengan sihir mereka.

Chan maupun Kai sontak memutar tubuh mereka. Senyum langsung terlihat diwajah kusut kedua pemuda yang sedari tadi mendengus kesal memikirkan keadaan sang Cool Prince yang tak kunjung kembali ke asrama.

"Baekhyun/Dio," ujar mereka bersamaan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini ?" tanya Kai. "Ini bangunan asrama _**Slytherin**_."

"Kenapa belum tidur ?" tambah Chan sambil menggeser tempat duduknya. Memberikan ruang untuk 2lelaki manis tersebut.

"Sedang berjalan-jalan. Lagipula masih ada waktu 2jam sebelum jam malam Hogwarts berbunyi, Chan," jelas Dio pada Chan tetapi dengan tangan yang bermain serta bergelanyut dilengan Kai.

"Lalu, sedang apa kalian disini ?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya dengan memandang mereka bergantian.

"Demi kaus kaki bau Sir Hyukkie ! Kami menunggu Kris sedari tadi disini !" pekik Kai frustasi. Tangan kirinya mengepal kuat mencengkram pinggiran kursi batu yang ia duduki.

"Hhuh ?" Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya heran. "Kris kemana ?"

"Entahlah. Setelah kami tinggalkan dia di _**Hogsmeade**_ tadi sore, kami belum bertemu dengannya sampai sekarang," jelas Chan.

"Jangan-jangan diserang _**centaurus**_."

"Tidak. Mungkin saja Kris sedang berduel dengan _**Acromantula**_."

"Atau bahkan tewas mendadak karena tatapan 'mesra' _**Basilisk**_."

"Merlyn !" teriak Dio. "Tidak bisakan kalian berfikir jernih sekali saja tentang sahabat kalian," gertaknya kemudian. Telinganya panas mendengarkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan konyol yang terlontar dari 2 mulut lebar itu. Bagaimana mungkin seorang sahabat berfikiran negative seperti itu ? "Kenapa kau meninggalkannya di _**Hogsmeade**_ ? Kau tau, Kris bisa saja diculik oleh madame Rose, kan ?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Dio, kau juga sama dengan mereka. Entahlah, sejak kau berpacaran dengan Kai, kau jadi sedikit…hanya sedikit…" ia mengangkat tangannya, mengeliminasi jarak antara jari telunjuk serta jempol mungil miliknya. "Gila."

.

_**Whusssss**_…

.

_**Sreeeekkk**_…

.

Suasana tiba-tiba berubah sepi. Suara angin dan beberapa daun kering yang berserakan terdengar jelas. Langkah kaki siswa yang tadi terdengar menggema disepanjang lorong tak beronamen itu seakan menghilang bersamaan dengan kata-kata Baekhyun perihal, Dio-menjadi-gila-disebabkan-oleh-Kai.

Chan terkekeh, atau lebih tepatnya tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar penuturan lirih dari kekasihnya tersebut. Dia usap anak rambut Bekhyun yang telah berantakkan menjadi semakin berantakkan. Kemudian menangkup kedua pipinya sendiri berniat menghentikan tawanya.

Kai hanya mencengkram erat tongkat sihir dibalik jubahnya dengan wajah memerah padam. Menahan marah atau malu… mungkin.

"Berhentilah tertawa sebelum aku membuatmu tak bisa berhenti tertawa." Kai berujar memandang Chan dengan mata nyaris keluar dari tempatnya.

"Ohh… Aku bertemu Kris sewaktu jalan kesini tadi. Nyaris saja aku lupa memberitahu kalian." Kai mendongak menatap Dio yang memang telah berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku tak melihatnya," Baekhyun menyangkal. "Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku ?"

"Jelas saja kau tak memperhatikannya. Kau sedari tadi sibuk merapalkan mantra untuk ujian Sir Hyukkie besok. Dan, apa kau bilang ? Tak memberitahumu ? Aku sudah menyuruhmu menoleh, Baekkie." Dio berceloteh dengan sesekali memijat pangkal hidungnya. "Dia ada di ruang kesehatan."

.

.

.

**Kris and Amortentia**

.

.

.

Tao berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menyusuri tangga menuju kamarnya. Lelaki manis itu sesekali mengacak rambutnya. Mengabaikan tatapan heran dari beberapa siswa yang berpapasan dengannya. Bahkan, tetap menyeret kakinya menaiki undakan tangga tanpa menolehkan kepalanya ketika berpapasan dengan hantu Sir Nicholas atau yang lebih terkenal dengan sebutan _**Nearly Headness Nick**_ yang dengan riang menyapanya. Bibirnya tak berhenti mengerucut sempurna. Gumam tak jelas serta raut wajah kusut menguatkan dugaan bahwa sang _**seeker**_ tim Quidditch Gryffindor tersebut tengah dalam keadaan, tak berbunga-bunga.

"_**Fortuna Major**_," ucapnya pada lukisan si Wanita Gemuk dengan 'mahkota' bunga di kepalanya.

Si Wanita Gemuk tak bergeming. Tetap rapat menutup mata lebarnya.

"_**Fortuna Major**_ !" pekiknya sekali lagi dengan sedikit berteriak. Wanita dalam lukisan itu sedikit terperanjat kaget dengan mata yang sontak terbuka.

"Kau menggagetkanku, ," ujarnya sebal.

"_**Fortuna Major**_," ujar Tao untuk yang ketiga kalinya mengabaikan perkataan Wanita Gemuk sebelumnya. Kali ini ia bersumpah akan meledakkan lukisan didepannya itu jika tetap tak terbuka sesuai keinginannya.

"Jangan mengganggu lukisan yang sedang tertidur," nasehat Wanita Gemuk tanpa memperhatikan raut wajah Tao yang semakin memancarkan aura gelap.

"_**Bomba…**_"

"Baiklah…baik… masuklah," ujarnya lalu membuka pintu dibelakangnya.

"Terima kasih," ujar Tao singkat lalu dengan segera masuk kedalam.

.

.

.

**Kris and Amortentia**

.

.

.

"Astaga Kris !" teriak Chan begitu berada ruang kesehatan besar tersebut. Tepatnya begitu berada disisi ranjang yang kini ditempati oleh Kris. "Apa yang terjadi denganmu ?"

Kris tak menjawab. Ia hanya memandang Chan dengan bosan melalui tatapan elangnya yang tajam. Lalu bergantian menatap 3 sosok lain yang memandanginya dengan raut prihatin. "Aku tak apa-apa," ujarnya lirih.

"Hhei, jangan bilang ini ulah panda," ujar Kai mengintrogasi. Matanya menatap lengan Kris yang terbalut perban putih.

"Well… Sebenarnya, bukan. Tidak seperti itu."

"Panda ? Maksudmu, Tao ?" tanya Dio memastikan.

Kris mengangguk lemah. Diikuti perkataan Kai yang membenarkan."Yaa… sang calon kekasih Kris yang bahkan tidak melirik pangeran tampan kita sama sekali. Perlu ku pertegas ? TIDAK MELIRIK KRIS SAMA SEKALI," ujar Kai penuh penekanan yang mendapat jitakan kepala dari Dio.

"Lalu, kenapa kau jadi seperti ini ?" tanya Baekhyun dengan memperhatikan baik-baik lilitan perban yang membalut luka di lengan Kris.

"Hanya tergores batu ketika berlari mengejar Tao," jelas Kris singkat.

Chan maupun Kai mengernyitkan dahi. Begitu pula dengan kedua lelaki cantik mereka.

.

Berkejaran ?

Maksudnya, berlarian ?

.

Dahi mereka semakin berkerut memandang satu sama lain.

Apa Kris baru saja melupakan fungsi Nimbus 2001, sapu terbang keluaran terbaru yang dianggap sebagai kendaraan impian para penyihir ?

Apa Kris berniat beradegan romantic seperti film-film yang sering kali ditonton oleh _**muggle**_ ?

.

.

Mungkin saja…

.

.

"Apa aku perlu menggunakan mantra penyembuh untukmu, Kris ?" tawar Kai bersiap dengan tongkatnya dan dengan bibir yang mengeja mantra. "Aku rasa akan sembuh dengan cepat."

Kris terbelalak. "Tidak perlu," tolaknya cepat. "Terima kasih. Aku lebih percaya pada ramuan obat Madame Yerina daripada dengan gumaman mantramu."

Kai mendengus. Kembali ia simpan tongkat miliknya dibalik jubah. Sedangkan Chan terkekeh kecil. Bukan sebuah rahasia lagi jika seorang Kai sangat payah dalam menggunakan mantra. Bagaimana tidak ? Seringkali ia salah merapalkan mantra yang harus diucapkan. Membuat Sir Minnie harus selalu siap turun tangan ketika kekacauan seperti, patung penjaga yang tiba-tiba bergerak sendiri, tiba-tiba turun hujan besar atau salju didalam kelas, teko yang berubah menjadi _**dementor**_ dan kekacauan lain yang mungkin telah tak terhitung akibat ulah Kai.

"Dan, Chan…" Kris menoleh menatap sahabat jangkungnya itu. "Sepertinya aku memang membutuhkan bantuan itu….

.

.

.

…membutuhkan _**Amortentia**_ yang kau katakan."

.

.

.

**Kris and Amortentia**

.

.

.

Tao baru saja mendudukkan dirinya pada bangku panjang Gryffindor di aula utama Hogwarts. Aula besar itu nampak sesak oleh seluruh penghuni asrama yang berniat menikmati sarapan pagi mereka bersama-sama. Para hantu tak tinggal diam. Terbang kesana kemari menyapa tiap siswa. Lengkingan teriakkan dari beberapa murid serta obrolan yang mereka lakukan terdengar seperti lebah mendengung. Menambah suasana menjadi semakin tak terkendali.

Pandangan Tao tertuju pada deretan kursi pengajar serta kursi Kepala Sekolah, Profesor Jong. Kosong. Kursi besar milik Profesor Jong kosong. Hanya ada beberapa staff pengajar yang mendampingi sarapan pagi kali ini.

Profesor Yunho yang sibuk menggoda sang guru Sejarah sihir, Profesor Jae. Madame Hyolin yang sepertinya sedang sibuk mendengar curhatan sang Madame Nyentrik. Sir Wonnie, Profesor paling sabar itu sedang menggaduk-ngaduk Lasagna, menu utama makan pagi kali ini dengan tak semangat. Dan beberapa staff lain yang sibuk dengan dunianya.

Tao sempat terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi guru favoritnya itu, Sir Wonnie. Sepertinya efek ketidakhadiran Profesor Kibum, guru Herbologi Hogwarts, sangat besar bagi Profesor Wonnie yang notabene adalah kekasihnya.

Tao mengalihkan pandangannya lagi menyusuri tiap sudut ruangan aula itu. Awan cerah dilangit-langit aula dengan burung yang berterbangan kesana-kemari. Karangan bunga yang menggantung ditiap sudut. Bahkan pernak-pernik natal yang masih datang sebulan lagi sudah terpaku sempurna di dinding aula.

Kembali ia menyusuri tiap sudut bangku siswa dengan tatapan teduhnya. Matanya terhenti di deret bangku Slytherin. Tepatnya, pada bangku yang biasa diduduki oleh Pangeran Slytherin menyebalkan itu. Siapa lagi jika bukan Kris. Orang yang beberapa hari yang lalu sempat masuk ruang kesehatan akibat ulahnya.

"Tao, kau tidak makan ?" Sehun menunjuk piring lasagna Tao yang masih terisi penuh dengan sendok ditangannya. "Kau tak suka ? Kau bisa ambil roti bakar coklat kalau mau."

"Ehh…" Tao tersadar dari kegiatannya menatap bangku Kris. Ia menggeleng. "Aku tak lapar. Cukup makan ini." Ia ambil semangkuk puding kiwi dan coklat hangat yang notabene sebagai menu penutup sarapan hari itu. "Ambil saja lasagnaku jika kau mau." Tao kembali mendorong piring lebarnya kearah Sehun yang diterima dengan senyuman lebarnya. Pandangan kembali terfokus pada bangku milik Kris. Sudah 30menit sejak acara makan dimulai, tapi ia belum juga kelihatan batang hidungnya.

"Mencari Kris, Tao ?" Lagi, suara Luhan menyadarkan Tao dari lamunnya.

"Ti…tidak. Su…sungguh. Aku tidak mencarinya," sangkalnya dengan tergagap yang malah membuat Luhan tersenyum geli.

"Jangan mengelak. Aku tau kau mencarinya kan ?"

"Lu… Aku tak mencarinya," sangkalnya lagi dengan bibir mengerucut. Memasang ekspresi sebal sedangkan jantungnya berdesir halus.

.

.

_Aneh_, pikirnya…

.

.

"Buat apa aku mencari sosok menyebalkan itu," desisnya kemudian.

Sekali lagi, Luhan terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi menggemaskan dari seorang Huang Zi Tao. "Bukankah hari ini kau ada latihan Quidditch ?"

Tao mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Mulutnya sibuk mengunyah beberapa coklat bola api yang tersedia. Pipinya mengembung sempurna.

"Aku tak melihat Ren." Luhan memutar kepala. "Padahal Arthur, Lee, Alicia, Jimmy dan Coote ada," ujar Luhan sambil memperhatikan satu per satu anggota tim Quidditch Gryffindor. Tao hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek.

"Asalkan waktu latihan dia datang, tak masalah saat ini dia ada dimana," gumam Tao. "Lagi pula, dia cukup pandai melakukan tugasnya sebagai _cheaser_. Yahh… dengan menebarkan aura 'cantiknya',"lanjut Tao lagi.

.

.

.

**Kris and Amortentia**

.

.

.

Disalah satu bangunan Hogwarts, tepatnya di dapur sekolah sihir yang telah berdiri sejak 148tahun silam itu, kekacauan 'kecil' menghiasi pagi indah yang harusnya dilewati dengan tenang. Bunyi peralatan memasak saling beradu. Menciptakan irama yang benar-benar tak karuan. Lantai yang sebelumnya coklat gelap, telah berubah warna menjadi putih.

3pemuda yang semestinya terlihat tampan, sekarang sangat terlihat… well… jika jelek terlalu berlebihkan, maka mereka terlihat lebih kotor dari biasanya. Tepung yang bersarang dirambut masing-masing. Apron yang penuh dengan pecahan telur. Wajah berhiasan adonan coklat. Serta olesan mentega disana-sini.

"Demi Salazar ! Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau memaksaku untuk membuat kue coklat lagi, Kris !" pekikan Chanyeol kembali terdengar dan menggema di dapur itu. Tangannya sibuk menggaduk-ngaduk adonan coklat yang hendak ia gunakan sebagai toping kue buatan mereka.

"Merlyn ! Kenapa kau tak membiarkan para peri rumah yang melakukan ini semua ?!" kini, lengkingan suara Kai yang terdengar dari sisi oven besar disudut dapur. Matanya menatap beberapa peri rumah yang sedang duduk santai dengan menikmati kue jahe kesukaan mereka. "Mau menggantikanku, Dobby ?" tawarnya pada salah satu peri rumah yang tengah menompang dagu diatas meja.

Dobby yang merasa namanya disebut, segera menatap Kai yang tengah memasang senyum untuknya. Kemudian, matanya yang lebar sedikit menyipit diikuti dengan lengkungan pada bibirnya.

"Ten…"

"Jangan Dobby !" sergah Kris buru-buru. "Jangan mau menggantikan dia." Mata tajam Kris menatap Dobby dengan ganas. Membuat sang peri rumah yang ramah itu harus serta merta turun dari meja dan bergabung dengan peri rumah lainnya. Takut.

Kai mendengus. "Ayolahh Krissie… Kau tau apa jadinya jika seluruh murid Hogwarts tau jika kita berada didapur dengan keadaan seperti ini ?" rajuk Kai. "Imagemu akan jatuh, kawan. Ingat itu."

Kris memutar bola matanya malas. "Tenanglah Kai… Kita hanya sedang menunggu kue coklat itu matang. 15Menit lagi," ujar Kris dengan mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung tongkatnya di meja.

"Jika kue yang ke-3 ini tidak sesuai harapan, jangan harap kau melihatku berada didapur ini untuk membuat kue coklat yang ke-4," dengus Chanyeol. Tangannya bergerak memutar tongkat sihirnya di udara. Seketika, semua peralatan yang tadinya berserakan, sisa-sisa tepung maupun telur beserta bahan lainnya yang tercecer di meja maupun lantai, wadah-wadah serta Loyang yang kotor, berterbangan kesana kemari. Masuk kedalam tong sampah, menuju tempat cuci, kain lap yang bergerak diatas meja. Serta sebuah sapu yang menyapu bersih lantai dapur hingga tampak mengkilap. "Aku benar-benar akan pergi dari dapur ini."

"Ohh Kris, darimana kau mendapat sebotol Amortentia ini ?" Kai menunjuk sebotol kecil berisi cairan Amortentia yang tinggal separuh. "Kau mendapatkannya ? Dari siapa ? Madame sexy itu ?"

"Bagaimana kau membujuknya ? Kau, memberikan 'sesuatu' padanya, kawan ?" seringai Chan terlihat menggelikan.

"Bodoh," teriak Kris. "Jangan melupakan fakta bahwa Hogwarts tidak hanya memiliki satu pengajar di satu mata pelajaran," jelasnya. "Aku mendapatkannya dari Profesor Eiden. Well, kau tau kan jika Sir Eiden adalah kekasih Sir Hyukkie ? Dia berhutang padaku karena berkatku, mereka bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih. Maka dari itu, dengan mudah aku mendapatkannya." Kedua penyihir muda yang notabene adalah sahabat Kris hanya dapat ber-'O' ria mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar darinya.

"Astaga Kris ! 1jam lagi kita ada latihan Quidditch !" Kai menepuk dahinya keras. "Bagaimana aku bisa lupa."

"Masih ada 1 jam, kan ? Tenang. Sang kapten ada bersamamu, ." Tangan Kris sibuk membersihkan wajahnya yang terlihat seperti menggunakan masker. Menepuk-nepuk pelan baju yang ia pakai serta sedikit mengibaskan jubah panjangnya untuk membersihkan debu yang menempel.

.

Kris membenci dirinya kotor. Tapi demi Tao, penyihir manis itu, Kris rela berlama-lama didalam dapur. Berkutat dengan kue coklat 'specialnya'.

.

Ohh… hari minggu yang mestinya menjadi hari bersantai, malah berubah menjadi hari yang melelahkan. Setidaknya, itulah yang ada dipikiran Chan dan Kai.

.

"Kris," panggilan Chan terdengar sangat serius menyebut nama sang sahabat. Kris menoleh. Ditatapnya Chan yang sibuk membersihkan tangan di kran air.

"Ada apa ? Kenapa terdengar serius ?" Kris mengernyitkan dahi lalu mengangkat bahunya cuek.

"Kau, siap dengan pertandingan Quidditch musim panas yang akan dilaksanakan 3 bulan lagi ?" tanya Chan datar.

"Yeaahhh… sang _seeker_ Slytherin akan mendapatkan Golden Snitch apapun caranya," ujar Kris berapi-api. " Jika harus menjatuhkan sang seeker lawan dari ketinggian, why not ? Bukankah tim kita selalu melakukannya ?" Seringainya terlihat arogan. Terlihat semangatnya berkobar-kobar jika membahas tentang pertandingan itu.

"Meskipun itu Tao ?"

"Ehhh…" Kris dan Kai spontan mengarahkan pandangannya pada Chan. "Apa maksudmu ?"

"Tahun ini, posisi seeker Gryffindor ditempati oleh, calon KEKASIHMU," Chan memberi penekanan pada kata terakhirnya. "Tao, yang tahun lalu menjadi _beather_, tahun ini dia diposisikan menjadi _seeker_ oleh Sir Yunho. Jadi itu artinya…"

"Kau akan berduel dengan Tao, My Krissie," ujar Kai cepat. Memotong ucapan Chan. "Kau siap, jika harus menjatuhkannya dari ketinggian, My Lord ?" tanya Kai dengan nada bicara dibuat-buat. Sedangkan Chan, ia terlihat tengah sibuk menahan gelak tawanya.

Kris membatu. Ekspresi arogan yang beberapa menit yang lalu terpatri di wajah tampannya, dengan cepat tergantikan oleh ekspresi cengo. Raut khawatir jelas tercetak di paras tampannya saat ini.

Ohh, tidak… menjatuhkan Tao dari ketinggian yang nyaris 20meter dari tanah ? Hanya orang gila yang tega melakukannya. Dan Kris, bukanlah salah satu dari orang gila itu.

Chan dan Kai menepuk pundak Kris pelan berkali-kali. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu, kawan," ujar mereka dramatis.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan ?" gumamnya yang hanya bisa terdengar olehnya.

.

.

.

**Kris and Amortentia**

.

.

.

Madame Jessie dan Sir Woobin terlihat tengah asik menyusuri bangunan Hogwarts. Mengamati tiap kegiatan siswa mereka di hari minggu yang bebas ini. Sesekali madame yang hari itu memakai pakaian serba pink harus berteriak-teriak manakala mendapati beberapa siswa yang kedapatan sedang melakukan ciuman di tiap sudut lorong.

Hogwarts memang tak melarangnya. Tetapi bukankah sangat memalukan jika kita kedapatan tengah berciuman oleh sang Profesor ?

.

"Jangan melakukan hal seperti itu di koridor, Miss Laura. Hargai murid tingkat satu."

.

"Pakai bajumu dengan benar. Kau bisa masuk angin jika seperti itu."

.

"Dilarang menggunakan sihir dikoridor. Simpan kembali tongkatmu."

.

"Lakukan detensimu dengan benar, Mr Laurent. Jangan menggunakan sihir."

.

Lengkingan Madame Jessie saling bersahutan. Madame penegak disiplin itu bahkan sesekali harus menggunakan _**sonorus**_ jika tak mau suaranya habis untuk berteriak seperti itu.

"Apa hari ini semua berjalan dengan baik-baik saja, Sir WooBin ? Ahh… terlepas dari semua kelakuan murid-murid ini. Sungguh membuatku menambah kerutan diwajah," gerutu Madame Jessie.

"Yaahhh… Seperti yang kau lihat, Profesor. Setidaknya pagi ini sungguh cerah. Ahh… harusnya aku sedang bersantai dengan segelas lemon tea hangat di ruanganku." Sir Woobin terlihat memijat pangkal hidungnya. Sesekali pelatih Quidditch berpostur proporsional itu menghela nafas panjang mengerutuki dirinya sendiri yang dengan gampang menyetujui permintaan Ren, sang kapten Quidditch Gryffindor, untuk melatih Quidditch dihari minggu ini.

.

_Hahhhh… Tampang cantik selalu disalahgunakan_, pikirnya.

.

Tiba-tiba suara derap langkah dari arah depan menyita perhatian Sir Woobin.

"Sir, ada kiriman pos untukmu."

.

.

.

**Kris and Amortentia**

.

.

.

Kris dan kedua sahabatnya terlihat tengah mondar-mandir didepan lukisan wanita gemuk. Berkali-kali Kris memohon untuk membukakan lukisan yang menjadi jalan masuk kedalam asrama Gryffindor. Berkali-kali juga Kris telah memasang wajah yang menurutnya paling tampan untuk menggoda sang wanita gemuk. Tapi nihil. Sang pemilik lukisan tetap tak mau membukakannya.

"Kau harus menggunakan kata kunci, yang tampan." Alasan wanita gemuk tak mau membukakannya. Kris dan kedua sahabatnya saling pandang. Ingin sekali mereka meledakkan lukisan itu. Tapi tidak mungkin. Itu akan mengundang perhatian seluruh siswa.

"Kris, bagaimana ini ?" tanya Kai. "Cepatlah kita harus segera kelapangan."

"Kita harus menaruh ini dikamarnya Tao. Mana mungkin membawanya ketengah lapangan ?"

"Kita sudah setengah jam berdiri disini. Dan wanita jelek itu," Kai menatap tajam pada lukisan tersebut. "Tetap tak mau membiarkan kita masuk."

"Ayolah Kai..." ucapan Kris terpotong saat seseorang berteriak nyaring memanggil namanya.

"Kris ! cepat ke lapangan. Ada masalah !" teriak Dean dari jendela besar disamping lukisan itu lalu secepat kilat kembali terbang menjauh dengan sapu terbangnya.

Kris terlihat menghela nafas. Ia tatap Chan penuh maksud."Chan…" lirih Kris. "Aku serahkan padamu. Jangan sampai salah." Ia berikan bingkisan biru itu kepada Chan dengan paksa lalu melesat pergi dengan Kai menuruni tangga yang terlihat sangat jauh dari lantai dasar.

"Dasar! Bagaimana aku meletakkannya diatas tempat tidur Tao?" gumam Chan bingung sembari menatap lukisan wanita gemuk yang ada dihadapannya sekarang.

.

.

.

**Kris and Amortentia**

.

.

.

"Dengar kawan !" teriakkan Ren terdengar kecil di lapangan Quidditch. Padahal dengan susah payah ia telah mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk berteriak sekencang itu. "Tolong perhatian ! Semuanya berkumpul ketengah !" Sekali lagi, ia kerahkan seluruh kemampuan berteriaknya. Kulit wajahnya yang putih-sangat putih- nampak memerah. Otot lehernya terlihat nyata. Menggerutu sebal manakala ia sadar tak membawa tongkat miliknya.

"Tak ada yang mendengarkanmu, Ren ?" sebuah sura terdengar dari belakang. Ren menoleh. Namun ia hanya mendapati sekelebat warna merah yang berputar mengelilingginya. "Aku disini." Ren kembali menatap kedepan. Nampak Arthur sedang memandanginya. Menahan tawa melihat Ren yang selalu kesusahan mengatur anggota tim mereka. "Aku sudah bilang kau sangat tak cocok menjadi kapten. Bahkan suaramu saja sekecil itu. Dasar pria cantik." Arthur mengusak rambut Ren pelan sebelum akhirnya berteriak lantang memanggil seluruh anggota tim untuk menuju tempat mereka. "Silakan jika kau mau berceramah. Kau hutang budi padaku," kekehnya sebelum berbaur dengan yang lain.

Ren mempoutkan bibir. Ia tatap satu persatu teman satu timnya. "Hari ini kita akan berlatih dengan Sir Woobin…"

"Kenapa ? Dimana Sir Yunho ?" tanya Tao heran.

"Dikarenakan Sir Yunho sibuk berkencan dengan Profesor Jae, jadi Sir Woobin menggantikannya. Ahh… Orang tua itu meninggalkan tugasnya melatih kita demi sebuah kencan."

"Jadi, kita akan di latih oleh pelatih Slytherin itu ?" tanya Alicia memastikan.

Ren mengangguk. "Ahh… itu dia." Ia menunjuk seseorang yang kini sedang menaiki sapu terbangnya kearah mereka. Begitu cepat hingga dalam satu kedipan mata saja, Sir Woobin telah ada dihadapan mereka semua.

"Selamat pagi, Sir," ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Selamat pagi. Saya hanya akan memberitahu kalian jika saya tak bisa berlama-lama disini. Tiba-tiba kementrian Quidditch mengirim burung hantu untuk mengantarkan undangan ini." Ia tunjukkan selembar kertas berwarna coklat dengan stampel kementrian yang sangat jelas. "Akan ada rapat pertandingan Quidditch, jadi saya harus menghadirinya sekarang. Jadi, bisakah kalian berlatih sendiri tanpa pengawasanku ?" tanyanya menatap Ren.

"Tapi Sir…." Ucapan Tao terpotong oleh Sir Woobin. Tampaknya pelatih tampan itu tau jika anak panda didepannya sangat tidak rela jika harus berlatih sendiri.

"Saya juga telah membatalkan pelatihan dengan Slytherin. Jadi anggap saja impas. Maaf saya harus segera pergi. Semangat," ucapnya lalu segera melesat menjauh dari Ren dan kawannya.

"Menyebalkan," gumam mereka bersamaan.

"Baiklah, segera tempatkan diri diposisi masing-masing. Tao, tolong lepaskan _Quaffle_ yang ada disana," Ren menunjuk kebawah tempat peti itu tergeletak diatas pasir. "Yang lain cepat bersiap. Pertandingan 3bulan lagi. Dan kita harus melawan Slytherin. Bukankah bukan sebuah rahasia lagi jika tim ular itu selalu melakukan segala cara untuk menghiasi piala Quidditch dengan warna hijau."

.

Disisi lapangan, terlihat Luhan dan Sehun yang tengah mengamati anggota tim Gryffindor yang hendak latihan. Sesekali Sehun terdengar bergumam tak jelas.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

Sehun menghembuskan nafas pelan. "Kau tau, sebenarnya aku ingin masuk Quidditch ? Tapi orang tuaku tak mengijinkannya."

"Mungkin mereka khawatir jika kau jatuh dari ketinggian. Sudah. Bukankah kau sudah mejadi ketua murid Gryffindor tahun ini ?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Tapi bermain Quidditch lebih menyenangkan dari pada mengurusi siswa Gryffindor."

Luhan terkekeh. Ia tak menjawab. Memilih memperhatikan Tao yang ada ditengah lapangan sambil memakan coklat kodok yang baru ia ambil dari genggaman Sehun.

.

Tao menukik kebawah menuju tempat peti itu berada. Setelah menjejakkan kaki diatas pasir, segera ia buka peti tersebut dan melepaskan _Quaffle_ yang mulai bergetar hebat didalam peti. Tak menyadari jika para tim lawan sedang mendekat kearah mereka.

"Bisakah tim singa ini meninggalkan lapangan ? Karena kami akan menggunakannya." Suara besar Dean, sang keeper dari tim Slytherin terdengar menakutkan. Kontan saja Ren yang ada beberapa meter didepannya segera membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Dean ? Ada apa ? Kami yang pertama berada disini," sergah Ren tak terima.

"Pria cantik, suruh anggotamu pergi. Kami juga harus latihan," suara lain terdengar. William datang dengan cepat dari arah belakang Ren. Membuatnya seperti sekelebat bayangan putih yang melesat cepat.

"Tidak bisa ! Gryffindor yang lebih dulu disini. Lagi pula ada angin dari mana tim kalian rajin latihan di hari minggu seperti ini ? Apa kalian berniat memata-matai kami ?" selidik Arthur yang entah sejak kapan telah berada disamping Ren.

.

"Sepertinya ada masalah, Lu," ujar Sehun mengernyitkan dahi.

"Sepertinya Slytherin berniat mengusir Gryffindor."

"Tunggu… dimana Kris ?" Sehun memutar kepalanya mencari sosok pangeran hijau yang belum terlihat sama sekali.

.

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak. Lebih baik kami memata-matai tim Skotlandia dari pada memata-matai permainan kalian yang payah itu."

"Ada apa disini ?" suara berat mengintrupsi mereka yang sedang beradu mulut. Terlihat sang kapten, Kris dan Kai, sahabatnya yang juga anggota tim, terbang mendekat. "Ada apa ? Kenapa ada tim merah disini ?"

"Inikah masalah yang kau maksud, Dean ?" tebak Kai.

Dean mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Jika kalian ingin latihan, lebih baik dilapangan sana." Alicia menunjuk lapangan yang jauh darimata namun masih terlihat jelas. "Disana tak ada penganggu. Dan segera pergi dari sini."

"Apa aku perlu mengundang ayahku dari kementrian kesini untuk mengusir kalian pergi dari lapangan ?"

"Tawaran yang menggelikan, Kris."

"Apa aku perlu meminta surat dari Madame Jessie untuk mengusir kalian ?"

"Mengusir bagaimana maksudmu, hhahh?" suara yang sangat Kris kenal menyeruak masuk kedalam kerumuman yang entah sejak kapan terjadi.

"Tao," desis Kris pelan. Mata tajamnya menatap lekat pada manic hitam pemuda panda itu.

.

"Wow… Lihat Lu, Tao maju. Lihat ekspresi Kris tadi ?" Sehun tertawa pelan. Sedangkan Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepala. Menyetujui ucapan Sehun jika ekspresi Kris tadi benar-benar _hopeless_.

"Aku berani bertaruh Kris akan mengalah kali ini." Sebuah suara terdengar dari belakang Luhan. Luhan dan Sehun menoleh. Terlihat 2 lelaki dari Ravenclaw baru saja menududukan dirinya pada bangku penonton.

"Baekhyun. Dio," sapa Luhan.

"Ohh.. haii Lu… hai Sehun. Menonton latihan sahabatmu?"

"Yaa… Kalian ?"

"Hanya tak tau harus melakukan apa, jadi kami kesini."

.

"Kau tak bisa seenaknya mengusir kami. Kau saja yang segera pergi dari sini. Dasar menyebalkan," gerutu Tao.

"Tidak bisa begitu. Kalian yang harus pergi."

"Kenapa harus kami ? Kami yang berada disini lebih dulu."

"Kenapa kalian keras kepala sekali ?"

"Karena kami benar. Cepat pergi."

"Kris, katakan sesuatu !" desak Dean menyenggol lengan Kris hingga membuat Kris tersadar dari lamunnya.

"Kita pergi." Kris berujar singkat lantas berbalik untuk menuju lapangan lain.

"Hheii…hheiii… ada apa dengannya ?"

"Kai, haruskah ?" tanya William heran.

Kai mengangkat bahu. "Mau bagaimana lagi. Bukankah kita harus menuruti sang kapten ?"

Lalu, dengan berat hati, kecuali Kris, meninggalkan lapangan menuju tempat yang ditunjuk oleh Kris. Gumam tak jelas senantiasa mengiringi perjalanan mereka menuju lapangan lain. Meninggalkan tim Gryffindor yang menatapnya aneh.

"Kau lihat itu ? Kris dengan mudahnya mengalah ? ada apa dengannya ?" bisik Coote pada Arthur.

"Entahlah. Mungkin karena dia," Arthur menunjuk Tao dengan dagunya. Terlihat pemuda panda itu tengah menatap kepergian Kris dengan mata tajamnya. Sorot mata yang sulit diartikan.

"Baiklah, ayo latihan!" teriak Ren lagi. Sepertinya ia akan kehilangan suaranya lagi setelah ini.

.

.

.

**Kris and Amortentia**

.

.

.

2jam kemudian, ketika latihan telah usai, Tao serta Luhan dan Sehun berjalan menuju aula besar lagi untuk menikmati makan siang. Perut Tao telah melilit karena kelaparan. Ia ingat, tadi pagi ia hanya memakan satu puding kiwi dan satu gelas coklat hangat serta beberapa butir coklat bola api. Dan sekarang, perutnya telah berbunyi menggelikan.

"Lu, sepertinya aku harus pergi ke kamar dulu. Aku harus mengambil buku. Bukankah kita ada tugas dari Sir Park ?"

Luhan menepuk dahi. "Benar juga. Aku hampir lupa tentang detensi itu. Baiklah. Tolong ambil bukuku juga di rak seperti biasa. Segera ke aula besar," ujar Luhan. Setelah mencium pipi Sehun singkat, ia kembali melangkah menyusul Tao yang telah menjauh.

"Ada apa ? Mana Sehun ?" tanya Tao heran dengan menenteng sapu terbangnya.

"Kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil buku Herbologi."

"Biar ku tebak." Ia letakkan jari telunjuknya di dagu lancip miliknya. "Pasti detensi dari Sir Park ?"

Luhan tersenyum sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Seperti itu lah."

Tao yang gemas dengan tingkah pria yang 1tahun lebih tua darinya itu lantas tersenyum sembari menyusupkan jemarinya pada rambut Luhan.

"Lebih baik kau lebih rajin belajar, Lu. Kau mau selalu mendapat detensi dari Profesor killer itu ?"

"Otakku sudah penuh. Tak sepertimu. Bahkan kepandaianmu melebihi Ravenclaw pada umumnya."

.

.

.

**Kris and Amortentia**

.

.

.

"Fortuna Major," ucap Sehun pada lukisan wanita gemuk yang telah berada didepannya. Segera ia melangkah masuk ketika wanita itu telah membuka lukisan penghubung tersebut.

Sedikit mengobrak-abrik rak buku kala ia kesulitan menemukan buku tebal milik Luhan. Menyibak selimut tebal miliknya barangkali buku milik kekasihnya itu tersembunyi dibaliknya. Dan, Gotchaaaaa ! Buku tebal bersampul coklat gelap milik Luhan tertindih oleh bantal miliknya. Sedikit mengernyitkan dahi kala ia tak bisa menginggat kenapa buku itu ada ditempat tidurnya. Beniat merapikan kembali selimut yang tersibak, mata Sehun memincing ketika menatap sekotak biru yang terletak disisi ranjang.

"Itu bukan milikku. Apa mungkin milik Luhan ?" gumamnya. Tangan panjangnya terulur meraih kotak. Ia perhatikan baik-baik. Warna biru terang itu nampak lembut terkena sinar matahari siang yang masuk melalui jendela.

.

'This is for You'

.

Sebaris tulisan itu terbaca oleh mata Sehun. Karena penasaran, ia buka bingkisan itu perlahan.

"Jika ada didalam kamar ini, berarti ini milik Tao atau mungkin milik Luhan. Tak apa jika aku membukanya terlebih dahulu." Wangi coklat masuk kedalam indra penciuman Sehun kala kotak yang ada ditangannya telah terbuka sempurna.

"Kue coklat ?" Kembali, dahinya berkerut. Namun ia tak ambil pusing.

.

Satu suapan…

Dua suapan…

Tiga suapan…

Menyisakkan separuh dari kue kotak itu. Sesuatu dalam diri Sehun mulai resah. Ia letakkan kotak tadi kembali keatas tempat tidur.

"Krisss…" desahnya dengan suara lembut. "Ohhh… Kris… kemana kau…?"

Sehun terlihat berputar-putar didalam kamar. Sebelum akhirnya berlari keluar. Meninggalkan setumpuk buku yang harus ia bawa diatas kasur. Menuruni tangga dengan berlari sembari meneriakkan nama Kris disetiap langkah kakinya.

"Kris… dimana kau !" teriaknya disepanjang lorong. Mengabaikan tatapan heran dari beberapa siswa yang dilewatinya.

"Kau melihat Kris ? Dimana Krissie ?"

Sehun Nampak menguncang pelan bahu kecil milik Ren yang tak sengaja bertemu dengannya. Ren mengerutkan dahi.

"Ada apa denganmu ?"tanyanya heran.

Sehun tak menjawab. Ia pergi meninggalkan Ren dan berlari kecil menyusuri koridor.

"Aneh," gumam Ren lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Kris, kau dimana ? Aku merindukanmu ! Kemarilah !"

Teriakkan Sehun kontan mengundang gelak tawa beberapa siswa serta reaksi yang berlebihan dari beberapa diantaranya.

Jimmy yang menyemburkan jus labu kesukaannya. Minhyun yang menjatuhkan setumpuk buku ramalan yang ada didekapannya. Leon yang juga menjatuhkan tanaman _**Aconite**_ dari dekapannya. Serta beberapa siswa yang ikut berlari kecil mengikuti Sehun dibelakangnya.

"My Krissie ! Aku mencintaimu. Dimana kau ?!"

Teriakkan lantang Sehun membuat Tao menjatuhkan roti bakar coklat yang ada dalam apitan mulutnya. Sedangkan Luhan, sama seperti Jimmy. Menyemburkan jus labu dari mulutnya.

Tao dan Luhan saling pandang sebelum akhirnya mereka beranjak dari kursi panjang meninggalkan makan siang mereka yang belum selesai. Mengabaikan teriakkan perut yang masih protes.

Menolehkan kepala ke kanan, Tao dapat melihat Sehun sedang berlari kearahnya. Tao mengangkat bahu kala mata Luhan menatapnya heran. Lantas, segera berlari menuju Sehun yang masih menjadi bahan tertawaan disepanjang koridor utama.

"Sehun ! Kau kenapa ?" Luhan menguncang bahu milik kekasihnya itu kasar. Namun Sehun tak mengubris. Mulutnya masih setia mengumamkan nama Kris.

"Lu… kau tau dimana Kris ? Merlyn ! Aku merindukannya Lu."

Lagi. Ucapan Sehun menggundang gelak tawa dari beberapa siswa. Tao terlihat susah payah menahan tawanya. Hheiii… Sahabatnya sedang gila. Mana mungkin Tao menertawakannya meskipun itu sangat lucu? Sedangkan Luhan semakin menyatukan alisnya.

"Kriss… dimana dia ? Beritahu aku. Aku mencintainya."

"Kau mencintai pengeran Slytherin itu, Sehun ?!" sebuah teriakkan memekakkan telinga terdengar. Nampak Lay sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan kekasihnya, Suho.

"Aku mencintainya. Kau tau dia ada dimana ?" Mata Sehun berbinar kala menjawab pertanyaan konyol yang dilontarkan oleh Lay. Membuatnya semakin ditertawakan oleh para siswa.

Tao terlihat sedang berfikir. Luhan mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan Sehun meskipun itu sia-sia. Sehun tetap dapat melangkahkan kakinya.

"Ramuan cinta ? Lu ?"

Luhan mengerjap. Seluruh tubuhnya berguncang kala Sehun dengan sekuat tenaga berniat melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Huhh ?" Luhan memandang Tao lewat ekor matanya. "Amortentia ? Tapi siapa yang tega memberi Sehun ramuan konyol seperti itu ?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Kris… Kris… My Krissie. Datanglah padaku ! Aku mencintaimu !"

Sekali lagi, Tao dan Luhan saling pandang. Tak perlu jawaban. Teriakkan Sehun telah menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan mereka.

"Kita bawa ke ruangan Madame Hyolin. Aku harap dia mempunyai penawarnya."

.

.

.

**Kris and Amortentia**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Chap 2 here…

Maaf jika tak sesuai harapan…

Terlalu banyak typo…

Special TengKyu buat yang udah review dichap sebelumnya…

Mind to review this chap ?

.

.

.

.

Nb : Saya udah baca review kalian di ff satunya. Maaf ngebuat beberapa -atau malah semua- pembaca tidak nyaman dengan semut berbaris#apadeh…

Sekali lagi maaf… waktu ngedit, juga sempet merasa begitu. Tapi mau gimana lagi ? Saya demen yang kayak gitu#jedakhhh… Next chap saya usahakan semut berbarisnya hilang.#Amin

Dan untuk yang merasa ff dilambatkan, saya tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Beneran#piece sign. Saya hanya menguraikan cerita dengan sejelas-jelasnya. Saya tidak suka dengan scene _flashback_ yang terlalu banyak. Jadi saya usahakan mengalir seperti air-perumpamaan apa ini -_- Karena saya merasa jika terlalu banyak flashback, akan membuat pembaca juga merasa tak nyaman. Saya ingin semua jelas sejelas-jelasnya. Maaf jika malah membuat kalian bingung. Saya tidak bermaksud.

Sekali lagi, saya minta maaf karena di chap itu benar-benar tak memuaskan.

Maafkan saya…

Terimaksih atas kritik dan sarannya. Saya suka pembaca yang seperti kalian#senyum cherry…

Komentar kalian benar-benar membangun…

Tolong jangan kapok membaca ff saya… Tidak kapok kan ?

saya harap tidak...

Terima Kasih…

#BOW


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Kris and Amortentia **

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Fantasy/Romance**

**Cast : **

**-main cast : KrisTao**

**-slight : none**

**-other cast : find by yourself**

**Disclaimer : cast diatas milik Tuhan, milik author-karena ada tokoh buatan-, milik orang tua, milik diri mereka sendiri(?). FF murni milik saya. Jika ditemukan kesamaan, itu hanya sebuah kebetulan semata yang sangat tidak disengaja.**

**Warning : YAOI, BL/Boys Love, abal, typo dimana-mana, alur dipaksakan dan kekurangan lain yang akan readers temui sendiri. Banyak chara yang numpang lewat. No plagiat. No Flame. No Bacot(?)**

**NB : Terinspirasi dari film Harry Potter, meskipun tidak ada kesamaan cerita. Tapi ada beberapa adegan yang sama yang saya tuangkan di FF ini. Banyak nama tempat di FF ini yang muncul begitu saja di imajinasiku. Nama-nama tokoh aku ambil dari anggota BB/GB. Tapi ada juga yang hasil pemikiranku. Mantra sihir sebagian kecil ciptaanku.**

.

.

Cinta itu harus dari hati…

Tidak perlu dengan ramuan pemaksa itu, kan…

.

.

**Kris and Amortentia**

.

.

Kris baru saja mendaratkan kaki dihalaman kastil bersama para anggota tim Quidditchnya. Setelah latihan selama kurang lebih 2 jam, ditambah dengan perjalanan dari lapangan seberang yang lumayan jauh -well setidaknya hanya pemikiran Alicia saja yang bilang bahwa tempat itu dekat-, ingin sekali ia segera pergi ke kamar dan segera mandi. Lantas segera bergabung dengan yang lain untuk menikmati menu makan siang di meja panjang.

Dahinya sedikit mengeryit heran melihat halaman yang begitu sepi. Hanya segelintir siswa yang berada disana. Itupun tak seperti biasa.

"Kris, ada apa dengan mereka ?" Kai memperhatikan segerombolan gadis Hufflepluff yang terkikik geli memandang ke arahnya. Lebih tepatnya ke arah Kris.

"Ada apa?" Kris balik bertanya menatap Kai yang masih berada di belakangnya. "Mana aku tau." Lalu segera melangkah dengan angkuhnya. Gaya khasnya.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah teriakkan membuat Kris menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hei Kris… pangeran Slytherin kita. Sepertinya penggemarmu bertambah !" pekikkan dari Naviie bergema dikoridor.

Dahi Kris berkerut. "Hhuhhh ?"

"Santai, kawan. Sepertinya dia sangat-tergila-gila padamu," ujar Lay seraya menepuk pundak Kris.

"Bukankah tadi sangat, MENGAGUMKAN ?!"

"Selamat kawan," ujar Suho dengan mengulurkan tangannya. Berniat berjabat tangan dengan Kris. Namun segera ditepis kasar oleh pemuda tinggi menjulang itu.

"Kris ! akankah kau membuat pesta untuk memperingati ini ?!"

Teriakkan demi teriakkan terdengar dari tiap sudut koridor. Membuat Ketie dan Kai, yang berada di belakang Kris mengernyitkan dahi. Tak mengerti.

Tak ambil pusing, Kris dan yang lain segera melanjutkan langkah mereka meninggalkan kerumuman siswa. Menghiraukan teriakkan selamat dan apapunlah itu, yang tak mereka pahami.

"Sebenarnya, ada apa dengan mereka ?" ujar Kai bingung.

"Sepertinya mereka tidak sedang mengagumi pangeran tampan kita, Kai," jawab Katie yang berjalan beriringan dengan Kris. Ia sedikit mengulung lengan bajunya. Berharap peluh yang membanjiri tubuhnya segera menghilang. "Ke kamar atau langsung makan ?"

"Kita ke aula besar," ujar Kris merubah rencana awalnya. Ia tenteng sapu terbang nimbus 2001 dibahu kokohnya. Membuat Kai harus merelakan wajahnya mengenai ujung sapu super cepat itu.

"Singkirkan sapumu, Kris. Kau merusak wajah tampanku !" keluhnya dengan menangkis kasar sapu merah milik Kris. "Ohh yaa, bagaimana tugas Chan ? Aku penasaran apakah Tao sudah memakan kue itu."

Kris yang baru tersadar lantas melambatkan langkahnya demi menyejajarkan jalannya dengan Kai. "Aku baru ingat. Benar. Ngomong-ngomong dimana Chan ?" Kris memutar kepalanya. Tubuhnya yang tinggi. Sangat tinggi itu menjadi keuntungan baginya. Setidaknya ia tak perlu berjinjit seperti kebanyakkan siswa untuk melihat sekitar. "Aku tak melihatnya. Di asrama, mungkin ?" tanyanya yang hanya mendapat angkatan bahu dari Kai.

.

.

**Kris and Amortentia**

.

.

* * *

…Ruang Rekreasi Ravenclaw…

* * *

Chan terlihat mondar-mandir diruang rekreasi bernuansa elang itu. Kaki jenjangnya ia bawa mengitari setiap sudut ruangan beronamen biru serta perunggu tersebut. Sesekali ia mengigit bibir bawahnya. Kepalanya tak berhenti bergerak menjulur keluar jendela besar, memperhatikan suasana luar. Mengumamkan sesuatu yang sangat tak jelas apa itu. Ekspresi tegang sangat terlihat diparasnya sekarang ini.

"Ohh, Park Chan ! Tak bisakah kau duduk dengan tenang ?" hardik Baekhyun yang merasa terganggu dengan sikap Chan yang tak karuan. Ia lipat Daily Prophet yang sedari tadi ia baca dan mengangkat wajahnya frustasi. "Kau benar-benar merusak konsentrasiku membaca koran hari ini."

"Byun Baekki… bagaimana denganku sekarang ?" ujarnya seraya mendudukkan pantat pada sofa biru gelap yang berada di depan perapian. "Aku bisa mati ditangan Kris jika dia tahu Sehunlah yang memakan kue yang kami buat."

Yaa… itulah yang dipikirkan Chan sekarang. Kue coklat berkomposisi Amortentia tersebut, yang **seharusnya** dimakan oleh Tao, **malah** masuk dengan mulus kedalam lambung milik Oh Sehun. Sahabat Tao. Alhasil, Sehunlah yang menerima kasiat dahsyat dari ramuan cinta paling manjur didunia ini. Sungguh diluar dugaan, pikirnya.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh yakin telah meletakkannya dikasur milik Tao. Karena ada boneka panda diatasnya. Jadi tak mungkin seperti… arrrghhh…! Baekki… tolong aku!" Chan mencengkram lengan Baekhyun dan menguncangnya pelan. Pemuda cantik itu nampak menghela nafas frustasi.

Benar-benar bodoh, batin Baekhyun.

"Lalu, bagaimana kau tau jika Sehun yang memakan itu ?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran. Pasalnya, beberapa saat yang lalu, Chan, kekasih tingginya itu datang dengan tiba-tiba kedalam ruang rekreasi Ravenclaw. Setidaknya, tanpa harus masuk lewat jendela seperti yang ia lakukan saat berniat masuk kedalam kamar Tao di asrama Gryffindor.

"Itu…" Chan menggaruk pipinya pelan. "Jadi, tadi waktu aku sedang berjalan dikoridor utama, aku mendengar teriakkan Sehun. 'Kris…! Aku merindukanmu ! aku mencintaimu ! Begitu," ujarnya lesu menirukan kata-kata Sehun yang terlontar tadi. "Lantas, buru-buru aku bersembunyi dibalik pilar. Untung saja dia tak melihatku. Setelah yakin dia telah mejauh, setidaknya telah dibawa oleh Tao dan Luhan ke Madame Hyolin, aku langsung kesini menemuimu. Aku bahkan belum mengisi perutku."

Chan benar-benar terlihat kacau saat ini. Rambutnya yang acak-acakkan. Bajunya yang kusut. Keringat dingin yang mengalir. "Jadi begitu," lanjutnya dengan menatap manic coklat milik kekasihnya. Berharap Baekhyun bisa membantu. Atau setidaknya menjelaskan pada Kris tentang ini.

"Kalian benar-benar bodoh," gumam Baekhyun. "Kita cari Kris. Dia sudah kembalikan ?"

.

.

**Kris and Amortentia**

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya tadi ?" tanya Madame Hyolin. Ia tatap Sehun yang tergolek lemas disofa ruangannya. Setelah meneguk habis sebotol penawar Amortentia beberapa saat yang lalu, Sehun belum membuka matanya. Membuat Luhan khawatir dengan keadaan sang kekasih. Tangannya tak pernah diam mengelus pelan tangan Sehun.

"Dia terkena amortentia, professor. Saat kami sedang makan di aula utama, kami mendengar ia berteriak-teriak memanggil nam…"

"Ugghhh…" Erangan Sehun sukses menghentikan kalimat Tao. Terlihat Sehun memegangi kepalanya. Matanya perlahan terbuka. Mengerjap pelan kala sinar matahari masuk kedalam rentina matanya."Aku dimana ?" tanyanya dengan suara serak. "Lu ? Tao ? Kenapa kalian memandangiku seperti itu ?" Sehun tatap kedua sahabatnya itu heran. Luhan yang tengah menatapnya intens. Dan Tao yang juga tengah menatapnya dalam. "Apa yang terjadi ? Dan…" Sehun terlihat memperhatikan sekitar. "Ruangan Madame Hyolin ? Kenapa ada disini ?" Ia bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

Tao mengerjapkan mata. Memandang heran Sehun. "Kau tak ingat apa-apa ?"

Sehun mengeleng. Ia tatap Madame Hyolin yang duduk di kursinya. "Ada apa, Profesor ?"

"Well… Amortentia yang sangat manjur," ujar Madame Hyolin lalu meneguk wiskynya.

"Apa efeknya, ia tak ingat apa-apa tentang kejadian selama ramuan itu bekerja ?

"Yaa… Seperti yang kau lihat. Tidak. Kecuali jika kau ceritakan semuanya. Sudah, silakan bawa dia pergi dari ruanganku. Aku butuh suasana tenang." Madame Hyolin mengarahkan tongkatnya kearah pintu membuat pintu kayu tua itu terbuka lebar. "Silakan."

Luhan menganguk dan bergumam terimakasih. Ia papah Sehun berjalan keluar ruangan guru ramuan mereka diikuti Tao yang berada di belakangnya. Pintu tertutup dengan sendirinya ketika mereka sudah benar-benar melangkah keluar.

Madame Hyolin memijat pelipisnya pelan. "Melihat Tao, bisa benar-benar membuatku gila. Hhahhh… Kris, kenapa kau malah menyukai pemuda panda itu ?"

.

.

**Kris and Amortentia**

.

.

* * *

…Aula Besar…

* * *

"Jadiiii…?" Kris terlihat tak sabar mendengar penuturan yang hendak dilontarkan Chan yang lebih mengarah pada bentuk pembelaan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ya… jadi ya seperti itu, Kris," ujarnya pelan. Ia tatap Baekhyun yang berada disampingnya. Berharap sang kekasih benar-benar bisa membantunya keluar dari terkaman sang naga. Tapi sial. Bakhyun lebih memilih memakan soup asparagusnya dan sesekali mengobrol dengan Dio.

"Tapi setidaknya, aku tak bisa kau salahkan !" pekiknya kemudian dengan menatap Kris tajam. "Aku sudah benar-benar menaruhnya diatas tempat tidur Tao. Jadi tak mungkin salah. Salahkan Sehun yang dasarnya memiliki sifat rakus."

Kembali Kris mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia tatap berbagai macam makanan yang telah dihidangkan dengan sempurna didepannya dengan pandangan malas. Selera makan hilang sudah. "Harus ditaruh dimana mukaku ?! Sehun berteriak-teriak dikoridor utama ! Demi mata kuning Basiliks! Itu memalukan !"

"Pantas saja tadi beberapa siswa terkikik geli memandang Kris. Ternyata, ada kekacauan seperti itu," ujar Kai kemudian melahap satu roti selai nanasnya. "Dan ada yang memberi Kris dengan ucapan selamat. Salazar !"

"Chan, kau benar-benar tak bisa diandalkan."

"Lagipula, kau juga bodoh, Kris ! Kau ingin mendapatkan Tao dengan memakai ramuan seperti itu ? Astagaaa… Kau tak berfikir efeknya jika saja kasiat ramuan cinta itu sudah lenyap ?" Dio memincingkan mata seraya menunjuk-nunjuk Kris dengan sebuah sendok. "Benar-benar sulit dipercaya."

Kris terdiam. Ditatapnya mata bulat Dio. Lantas menggeleng.

"Astaga… kepalaku, Channie !" Baekhyun berujar dengan memeganggi kepalanya yang serasa mau pecah. "Pangeran kita benar-benar bodoh."

"Hheii… Aku hanya ingin Tao juga mencintaiku. Dan menjadi sepasang kekasih. Lalu pergi kepesta musim dingin yang… 2minggu lagi ?" ujar Kris tak percaya. "Pestanya 2minggu lagi ?"

"Ya… dan kau sama sekali belum berusaha mendekati Tao."

"2minggu lagi ? Benarkah ? Kenapa bisa secepat ini ?"

"Kau tuli atau buta ? Aku sudah menjawab dan menganggukkan kepala!" ujar Kai menjitak kepala Kris kasar.

"Tidak usah berteriak. Lebih baik sekarang, kau minta maaf pada Sehun dan juga Tao." Mata Baekhyun tertuju pada 3orang siswa yang baru saja memasuki aula besar. "Sepertinya amortentia sudah hilang khasiatnya."

Kris tak langsung beranjak dari duduknya. Ia perhatikan ketiga pemuda tersebut. Sehun nampak pucat. Luhan penuh ekspresi khawatir. Sedangkan sang calon kekasih, Tao, terlihat sangat tak bersahabat seperti biasanya.

Mereka berjalan dengan santai menuju deret bangku Gryffindor yang masih terisi oleh beberapa siswa. Nampak lelaki cantik-yang sebenarnya Kris tak tau siapa- menyapa riang mereka yang baru mendudukkan pantat di kursi panjang. Samar-samar Kris bisa mendengar percakapan yang tengah mereka lakukan mengingat keadaan aula yang tak sebising biasanya.

"Sehun ? Kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya lelaki cantik itu. Matanya menyiratkan khawatir pada ketua murid putra asrama Gryffindor itu.

Sehun mengangguk lemah. Tangannya terlihat terulur berniat mengambil sepiring waffle coklat dihadapannya. Ia masih tak habis pikir bagaimana ia bisa terkena amortentia dan meneriakki nama… Kris. Oh, Basiliks ! Sehun benar-benar ingin memenggal kepala pangeran Slytherin itu sekarang.

"Tapi kau terlihat masih pucat saja," ujar Ren, lelaki cantik itu, yang mendapat anggukkan kepala dari Steppy, temannya yang lain.

"Kau berantakkan, Hunnie," tambah Steppy. "Apa kau tak pusing ?"

Sehun menggeleng lemah. "Hanya sedikit. Lagi pula kami langsung diusir dari ruangan Madame Hyolin begitu aku terbangun."

"Profesor itu benar-benar keterlaluan," ujar Tao kesal. Tak memperhatikan ekspresi Luhan yang ingin menertawakannya.

.

Bagaimana mungkin Profesor itu mau menatap Tao lama ? Sedangkan Madame Hyolin menyukai Kris.

.

"Tapi sepertinya kue coklat itu untukmu, Tao. Well, Kris tak mungkin kan memberi Luhan kue itu ? Apalagi untukku. Dia benar-benar menggerikan."

Tao menatap Sehun. Sepertinya ia juga sangat tau jika sasaran Kris sebernarnya adalah dirinya. Tapi kenapa ? Kenapa malah menggunakan ramuan konyol itu ? Meskipun harus Tao akui, khasiat amortentia memang membuat Sehun tadi terlihat benar-benar terobsesi pada Kris.

_Basiliks! Bunuh Kris untukku sekarang juga_, batinnya.

.

"Mau sampai kapan memandanginya ?" tanya Chan pelan. "Lebih baik kau minta maaf sebelum dia bertambah geli melihatmu."

"Kau mau, dia bertambah tak menyukaimu ?" Kai berujar pelan.

"Minta maaflah sebelum terlambat."- Baekhyun

"Minta maaf juga pada Sehun. Jelaskan yang sebenarnya."- Dio

Kris menghela nafas. "Minta maaf ? Ayolah… pernahkah kalian melihatku meminta maaf sebelumnya ? ckckck… Tidak. Terima kasih."

"Dengar, Kris. Kau baru saja melakukan kesalahan besar," ujar Bakhyun. Ia lipat tangannya didepan dada. "Kau baru saja berniat meracuni Tao dengan amortentia. Kau tau, pengguna ramuan itu bisa disebut, pecundang ?"

Kai terkikik. "Kau dengar, my Lord ? PECUNDANG !"

"Dan, sejak kapan, seorang Kris menjadi pecundang ?" Chan menambahi. "Minta maaf sekarang, atau kau tak akan pernah mendapatkan Tao."

"Tidak usah mementingkan harga diri. Buang jauh-jauh untuk saat ini. Atau kau benar-benar tak akan pernah memilikinya."

Kris terlihat berfikir. Ia tatap satu persatu sahabatnya. Lalu menghela nafas lagi. "Baiklah… baiklah." Ia berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku akan minta maaf." Segera ia menyeret kakinya menuju bangku Tao yang masih nikmat menikmati steak dagingnya. Diikuti oleh tatap sahabatnya.

"Aku harap Tao memafkannya," ujar Kai sambil mengikuti arah Kris berjalan.

"Tao anak baik," ujar Baekhyun mencomot kentang goreng yang ada didepan Chan. "Aku yakin dia memaafkannya."

Dio mengangguk. "Yang jadi masalah adalah…" Dia mengangkat tangannya lalu menunjuk sosok yang ada di depan Tao.

"Sehun. Apapun alasannya, korban sebenarnya adalah Sehun. Bukan Tao," ujar Chan. "Apa aku perlu ikut Kris ?"

.

"Eungghh… Tao," panggil Kris pelan.

Tao menengadahkan kepalanya. Menatap sosok yang berada dibelakangnya. Dahinya berkerut mendapati Kris yang berdiri disana yang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. "Hhuh ? Ada apa ?"

"Sebenarnya… begini…"

Sehun menghentikan acara makannya dan menatap Kris dengan raut wajah heran. Dan yang lain, mau tak mau juga memperhatikan Kris. Sang Pangeran Slytherin itu. Sedikit kaget dengan kehadirannya yang terkesan sopan. Tak biasanya Kris bersikap seperti itu.

"Aku, sebenarnya…" Lagi-lagi lidah Kris terasa kelu. Kata-katanya tertahan di tenggorokkan.

"Yaa… ? Lekaslah bicara. Aku harus segera menyelesaikan makan siangku sebelum ini semua hilang dari ha…"

"Akumintamaaf," ujar Kris cepat dengan kepala tertunduk.

Ohh… ayolahh… seorang Pangeran Slytherin minta maaf ? Selama Kris bersekolah di Hogwarts, tak sekalipun ia pernah melontarkan kalimat itu. Biar saja orang mau bilang apa tentang dirinya. Kris tak peduli. Gengsi serta ego yang tinggi, ditambah dengan darah Wu yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya, membuatnya enggan melontarkan kalimat yang tak pernah tercatat dalam hidupnya itu.

.

Minta maaf ?

.

itu menggelikan, pikirnya.

.

"Hheeh ? Kau bilang apa ?" tanya Tao yang tak mendengar jelas. "Jangan menundukkan kepala, Kris!"

Kris kontan mengangkat kepalanya mendengar pekikkan Tao. Menatap keping kelam pemuda perebut hatinya itu.

Salazar, betapa indahnya bola mata itu !

Ia tatap Sehun serta yang lain. Lantas mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya dan menghembuskannya pelan. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Tao. Kembali ia tatap mata teduh itu.

"Aku mau minta maaf. Maafkan aku tentang kue coklat itu," ujarnya pelan namun sangat terdengar jelas oleh Tao serta Sehun dan yang lain. "Maafkan aku."

Great ! Kris telah mengucapkan kalimat-yang-tak-boleh-terlontar itu dengan mulus. Salazar ! Merlin ! ia telah membuang jauh-jauh ego serta gengsinya demi Tao. Catat, **DEMI TAO**. Membuang harga diri seorang Kris Wu yang selalu melebihi rata-rata. Melembutkan tatap mata yang selalu terlihat tajam dan penuh intimidasi. Memelankan suara yang selalu berteriak lantang. Dan yang paling dramatis, menundukkan kepala yang selalu terangkat angkuh. Aroganisme yang selama ini melekat kuat pada dirinya, aroganisme yang selalu ia agungkan, hilang sudah. Bagai air laut yang menghapus tulisan dipasir. Tak tertinggal satu goresan pun.

.

Cinta benar-benar membuat Kris terlihat tak ada apa-apanya.

.

Tao membelalakkan matanya sempurna. Tak jauh beda dengan Sehun dan yang lainnya. Bahkan, berpuluh pasang mata yang ada di Aula Besar terang-terangan memperhatikan Kris. Dan berusaha mencuri dengar segala yang yang Kris utarakan. Tak ada yang bergerak. Bernafas pun seakan enggan mereka lakukan.

"A-apa ?"

"Apa kau tak mendengarnya, Sehun ? AKU-MINTA-MAAF," ulangnya penuh penekanan dan meninggikan suaranya 2oktaf. Hebat.

Mata Sehun kembali melebar sempurna dengan bibir yang membulat. Ia tatap Luhan yang ada disampingnya. Tak jauh beda. Bahkan mata Luhan nyaris mengelinding keluar akibat terlalu dipaksakan untuk melotot. Begitu juga dengan Ren dan Steppy.

.

"Ka-kai. Kau dengar itu ? Kris melakukannya," ujar Chan tak percaya.

Kai masih terkesima. Suaranya seperti enggan keluar. Namun matanya memperhatikan seluruh tindakkan Kris.

"Benar-benar diluar dugaan," ujar Baekhyun sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Image dingin Kris selama ini seperti tak ada apa-apanya jika dihadapkan dengan Tao," lanjut Dio lalu memakan sepotong waffle dihadapannya.

.

"Sudahlah, lupakan," ujar Sehun lalu kembali memakan soup asparagusnya. "Aku mengerti. Hhhaahh… jika saja aku bukan ketua murid, sudah ku pastikan kau telah menjadi tikus hutan."

Mendengar Sehun memaafkannya, Kris tanpa sadar memasang ekspresi sumringah. Lantas menatap Tao kembali. "Kau memaafkanku, Princess ?"

Tao menatap malas sosok yang selalu dielu-elukan oleh para gadis ini. Well… jika diperhatikan baik-baik Kris memang tampan. Hidung macungnya. Bibir tebal sexynya. Rambut pirang keperakkan. Benar-benar sosok yang sempurna untuk dibawanya ke pesta musim dingin.

Tunggu, apa Tao baru saja memuji Kris ? Memuji orang yang hampir meracuninya dengan amortentia ?

Ia menggeleng kuat-kuat lantas kembali menatap Kris yang kini telah duduk disampingnya. "Jadi, apa tujuanmu memberiku itu ?"

Kris tak segera menjawab. Ia teguk sepiala air untuk membasahi tenggorokkannya yang kering. Lalu kembali memandang Tao. Menghiraukan piala yang tadi telah habis diteguknya, yang terisi sendiri oleh air. "Kau taukan, aku sangat mencintaimu ?"

Tao hanya mengerjap. Tak ada minat untuk menjawab.

"Aku juga ingin kau mencintaiku. Rasanya sesak jika harus menanggung cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan seperti ini," lanjut Kris dengan suara lembut.

Tao masih enggan bersuara. Tangannya sibuk memotong-motong steak daging dihadapannya menjadi bagian yang lebih kecil.

"Jadi intinya…" Kris mengeser duduknya mendekat pada Tao, "aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku dan pergi ke pesta musim dingin yang akan datang 2minggu lagi."

.

_Pranggg…_

_._

Tao menjatuhkan pisau serta garpunya ke atas piring. Dadanya berdesir. Wajahnya memanas.

'Apa baru saja Kris mengutarakan perasaannya ?'

'Apa ?'

'Dan, apa yang terjadi padaku ? Kenapa jantungku jadi seperti ini ?'

Tao mengarahkan pandangannya pada kris. Ia tatap iris abu-abu miliknya. Tatapannya teduh. Terkesan hangat tanpa sorot tajam. Tak seperti yang biasa ia pamerkan. Mata Kris kali ini, terkesan menawarkan kedamaian tersendiri bagi Tao.

Kris yang didepannya ini… beda.

Tao masih tak membuka suara. Ia masih menatap sosok pangeran yang kini ada didepannya. Ia biarkan fokusnya terpaku pada objek didepannya. Selama Tao mengenal Kris, tak pernah sekalipun ia memandang Kris sedekat ini. Memandang Kris tepat pada pupil mata yang menciptakan refleksi dirinya. Hanya dirinya.

Bagaimana mungkin Kris mencintainya ?

Bagaimana bisa Kris mengabaikan ratusan penyihir diluar sana demi sosoknya ?

Bagaimana ?

Kenapa ?

Kris…

Tao…

Tak mungkin…

Sulit dipercaya…

.

.

"Tao…" Kris menguncang bahu Tao pelan. "Kau kenapa ?"

Tao mengerjap pelan. Seakan belum sepenuhnya tersadar, ia hanya mampu menatap Kris datar namun dengan sorot mata penuh tanya dengan kening sedikit berkerut.

"Jadi…" Kris mulai memegang tangan Tao yang berada diatas meja. Digenggamnya jemari lentik nan halus tersebut. "Kau mau kan ? Ke pesta musim dingin bersamaku ?" ajaknya lagi. Ia remas tangan Tao pelan. Merasakan kehangat kulit yang selama ini ingin ia dapatkan.

Kembali, Tao mengambil nafas panjang. Matanya terpejam, lalu sedetik kemudian terbuka kembali.

"JANGAN MENGANGGUKU, KRIS ! PERGI DARI HADAPANKU SEBELUM AKU MENGGANTUNGMU DI LANGIT-LANGIT KORIDOR UTAMA !"

.

.

**Kris and Amortentia**

.

.

Setelah kejadian Tao-membentak-Kris di aula besar beberapa hari yang lalu, Kris menjadi terlihat seperti menjaga jarak dengan Tao.

Biasanya, jika berpapasan dengan Tao dikoridor, dia akan dengan riang menyapa Princess Peach-nya itu. Mengekor kemana Tao pergi. Mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat manis yang selalu terselip dengan pertanyaan, 'maukah pergi ke pesta musim dingin denganku?'

Biasanya, Kris akan dengan suka rela memberikan tatapan membunuh untuk siapa saja yang memperhatikan Tao dengan pandangan mesum. Entah itu laki-laki ataupun para gadis dari asrama Hufflepluff yang sudah bukan rahasia lagi jika mereka mengidolakan Tao-nya. Selalu memperhatikan Tao lewat jendela atau bahkan lewat lubang kunci ketika pelajaran Sejarah Sihirnya berlangsung.

Namun, sudah 5hari ini Kris tak terlihat disekeliling Tao. Hanya berpapasan jika mereka tak sengaja bertemu di koridor utama untuk makan pagi. Atau jika sedang mengalami pergantian jam pelajaran dan ruang kelas. Tak ada penganggu disekitar Tao. Tak ada kalimat-kalimat aneh yang masuk kedalam telinganya. Tak ada rayuan gombal dari Kris. Tak ada yang mengekornya sekarang.

Bukankah, mestinya Tao bahagia bisa bernafas lega ?

.

Mestinya…

Tapi sepertinya tidak…

.

Sudah beberapa kali Luhan menangkap basah Tao yang selalu memperhatikan Kris diam-diam ketika acara makan. Sudah berulang kali Sehun menginggatkan dalam sehari jika Tao selalu mengambil jalan memutar melewati kelas Slytherin. Dan itu membuat perjalanan mereka menuju kelas Astronomi semakin jauh. Sudah berulang kali juga Sehun harus membangunkan Tao dari kegiatan melamunnya di kelas Pertahanan. Dan bahkan Luhan bersumpah melihat Tao mengertakkan gigi putihnya melihat Kris yang dekan dengan Ketie. Seperti siang ini.

"Tao, kau meremas sendok hingga bengkok seperti itu…" ujar Luhan seraya melepaskan sendok yang hampir putus dari tangan putih Tao. "_**Reparo**_…" Luhan mengayunkan tongkatnya kearah sendok. Dan dalam waktu kurang dari 10detik, sendok yang tadinya bengkok, menjadi lurus seperti sedia kala.

"Ada apa denganmu, panda ?" tanya Sehun dengan melirik Tao sekilas lewat ekor matanya. Tak melepaskan pandangannya dari setumpuk ayam goreng krispi buatan para peri rumah yang membuat nafsu makannya bertambah.

Tao mendengus. Tatapan matanya memincing menatap satu objek. "Tidak apa-apa. Tidak ada apa-apa," ujarnya singkat lalu mengambil tongkatnya yang tergeletak disisi piringnya.

Dahi Luhan berkerut. Pandangan matanya menyapu deret bangku Slytherin. Tatapannya terhenti di satu objek yang dia yakin menjadi alasan atas keadaan Tao-nya saat Ujung bibirnya tertarik. Tersenyum simpul. "Kau cemburu ?"

Tao tak menjawab. Ia hanya memutar-mutar tongkatnya dengan jemari lentiknya dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Tak ada jawaban. Artinya 'iya' ?"

"Jangan mengambil keputusan seenaknya, Lu!" pekik Tao. Lalu kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hhei hanhaaa… ahha aha ? -hei panda, ada apa- ?" tanya Sehun dengan mulut yang mengapit satu paha ayam besar.

Tao tak menjawab. Sehun mengarahkan pandangnnya menatap Luhan dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Lihat." Luhan menunjuk dengan dagunya. Sehun menoleh kebelakang. Lalu terkikik.

"Panda kita cemburu, Lu," ujar Sehun enteng.

"Aku tak cemburu. Kalian berdua…" kalimat Tao terhenti kala matanya menangkap satu scene yang entah mengapa membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit. Luhan dan Sehun juga secara reflek memutar kepala. Dan apa yang mereka lihat, sungguh mampu membuat keduanya membisu.

Ketie, dengan senang hati menyuapi Kris dengan sepotong pai apel ! Dan hebatnya, Kris dengan mudahnya membuka mulut dengan lebar memberi jalan masuk untuk pai tersebut.

Dan itu membuat Tao tak suka ! Itu membuat Tao marah ! Itu membuat Tao… cemburu ?

Luhan lalu kembali menatap Tao. Terlihat dada Tao naik-turun. Pertanda nafasnya tengah berlomba dengan detik jam.

"Tao, kau tak apa ?" tanya Luhan memastikan.

"…"

Tak ada jawaban lagi dari pemuda yang kini telah menciptakan butiran salju dari langit-langit aula. Tepat diatas mereka. Lantas tangan Sehun terulur membersihkan butiran salju yang mendarat dengan sempurna di rambut serta meja didepannya.

"Tao, stop ! Kau mencipatakan salju diaula besar !" ujar Sehun pelan.

Tao tak menggubris. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan melenggang pergi dari aula. Meninggalkan sepiring makan siang yang masih belum tersentuh.

Luhan dan Sehun hanya menggeleng dan menghembuskan nafas panjang mereka.

Sedangkan objek yang sedari tadi mereka amati, Kris, menatap punggung Tao hingga lenyap dibalik pintu besar.

.

.

**Kris and Amortentia**

.

.

…H-8…

* * *

Tao kembali meliuk-liuk diudara dengan sapu terbangnya. Tak ada kelas dan tentu saja tak ada kegiatan yang harus ia lakukan. Kedua sahabatnya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing hingga menelantarkannya sendiri.

Kembali ia berputar-putar mengitari menara Gryffindor serta deret bangunan kelas disisinya. Tampak setiap kelas sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan belajarnya. Madame Hyolin yang sibuk menerangkan didepan kelas. Profesor Lynch yang tengah berusaha merubah teko menjadi sesuatu yang lain. Dan sederet kegiatan yang lain yang tentu saja berhubungan dengan sihir.

Lalu ia menuju halaman kastil. Murid Kelas 1 yang ia tau dari Ravenclaw terlihat tengah belajar terbang dengan sapu terbang mereka dibawah intruksi Sir Yunho.

Ia menukik dan berputar menuju ke asrama Slytherin yang berada dekat dengan Danau Hitam. Nampak ikan terbang dan gurita raksasa sedang berada bawahnya. Sedikit bergidik ngeri membayangkan dirinya yang jatuh tepat disaat sang gurita yang sedang membuka mulutnya yang besar dengan tentakel panjang yang siap menyerang kesegala arah.

Entah pemikiran dan intruksi dari mana, sapunya terbang mendekat pada sebuah bangunan kelas yang ia tau adalah kelas Pertahanan Terhadam Ilmu Hitam. Tao sedikit mengintip dari balik pilar besar. Kelas Slytherin memang selalu suram dengan hawa sepi didalamnya. Berbeda dengan Gryffindor yang selalu dipenuhi oleh gelak tawa.

Ia menajamkan matanya. Berharap mampu menangkap sosok yang ia cari. Dahinya berkerut heran dengan bibir yang mengumamkan sesuatu.

"Kemana Kris ?" Kembali ia sapu tiap sudut ruangan tersebut dengan mata hitamnya.

Tidak ada.

Hanya ada Chan dan Kai yang berada didalam. Juga Ketie dan Dean. Serta beberapa tim Slytherin yang lain dan beberapa siswa yang sedikit ia tau.

"Kris tak ikut kelas Pertahanan ?" tanyanya heran. "Kemana dia ?"

Kembali ia mengintip. Setelah benar-benar yakin bahwa Kris memang tak ada, ia kembali menegakkan punggungnya dan menggeleng pelan.

"Kenapa aku mencarinya ?" gumamnya heran. "Apa aku memang menyukai orang menyebalkan itu ?"

Berniat kembali kelapangan, ia merasakan sesuatu menabraknya dari belakang membuat tubuhnya oleng ke kanan dan kekiri.

"Ahh…!" pekik Tao berusaha mengontrol keseimbangannya agar tak jatuh dari ketinggian. Setelah memastikan sapunya telah terkontrol dengan baik, buru-buru ia memutar tubuhnya.

.

.

**Deg…**

.

.

Jantungnya kembali berpacu layaknya centaurus yang berlomba lari. Matanya membulat menatap sosok didepannya itu.

"Kr…Kris… ?" ujarnya gagap.

"Haii Tao. Sedang apa berada dikelasku ? Mencariku ?" tanya Kris dengan mengibaskan jubah hitam dengan aksen hijau dan perak miliknya. Beda dengan Tao yang hanya menggunakan baju santai.

Tao kembali mengeleng kuat-kuat. "Bu… buat apa aku mencarimu ?" dustanya dengan mata mendelik tajam yang malah terlihat imut dimata Kris.

Kris terkekeh. Ia melesat cepat dan dalam satu kejapan mata, ia telah berada disamping Tao. Princessnya. "Jangan mengelak," bisiknya tepat ditelinga pemuda panda itu. "Kau benar-benar tak pandai berbohong."

Tao mempoutkan bibirnya. "Aku tak berbohong." Lalu dengan cepat ia terbang menjauh dari Kris. Kris tak tinggal diam. Ia lajukan sapu terbangnya dengan kecepatan maksimum hingga meyejajari Tao.

"Kau mencariku. Aku tau itu. Ada apa ? Berubah pikiran kerena telah menolak ajakkanku pergi bersama beberapa hari yang lalu ?"

Tao tak menjawab. Matanya focus kedepan. Laju sapu terbangnya semakin gila.

"Hhei My Panda !" teriak Kris. " Aku hanya ingin menayakan itu." Kembali Kris melesat secepat kilat.

"Kenapa kau tak mengajak Ketie saja ?!" balas Tao yang juga dengan teriakkan. Jaraknya dengan Kris tak bisa dibilang dekat. Namun dengan teriakkan, mereka masih bisa mendengar satu sama lain. "Bukankah dia selalu menempel padamu ?!"

Sapu Kris secara reflek melambat. Ia dengar dengan jelas teriakkan Tao tadi.

'Apa Tao sedang cemburu ?'

'Benarkah ?'

'Bukankah itu berarti, dia juga mencintaiku ?'

Kris lalu menunjukkan smirk kemenangannya. "Aku tau kau memang menyukaiku," ujarnya lalu segera menyusul Tao yang terlihat menuju lapangan.

.

"Lu, kau lihat tadi ? Bukankah tadi Kris dan Tao ?" ujar Sehun sembari menatap pemandangan luar kastil melalui jendala besar.

"Benarkan ?" tanya Luhan setelah mengangkat kepalanya. "Aku tak melihatnya." Lalu kembali berkutat dengan tugasnya.

.

"Kenapa kau masih mengikutiku ?" ujar Tao pada Kris yang baru saja menjejakkan kakinya di tribun penonton.

"Menemanimu. Tentu saja," jawab Kris enteng. Setelah meletakkan sapu-nya, ia dudukkan dirinya disamping Tao. Hanya sedikit memberikan jarak diantara mereka. "Tak ada kelas ?" tanya Kris. Jemarinya yang panjang menyisir surai pirang putihnya kebelakang. Membiarkan parasnya yang putih pucat tertampar oleh sinar mentari pagi itu.

Tao menggeleng. "Tak ada. Kau tak ikut kelas pertahanan ?"

Kris menggeleng. "Tidak. Cuaca pagi ini terlalu indah jika dilewatkan hanya dengan berada didalam kelas."

"Hhuhh ?" Dahi Tao berkerut. Heran, kenapa Kris berkata udara dingin ini bisa dibilang indah."Bukankah kau murid teristimewanya Sir Jack ?" Tao menoleh. Namun dia hanya mendapati Kris yang telah menutup matanya. Kris nampak indah dengan sinar mentari yang menerpanya.

"Kau tertidur ?" tanya Tao pelan.

"Tidak," jawab Kris seraya membuka matanya. Memperlihatkan iris abu-abu miliknya. "Ada apa ? Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan ? Mengajakku ke pesta musim dingin itu, mungkin," ujar Kris penuh harap.

Tao mendengus. Ia kembali menatap lurus kedepan. Memperhatikan segerombol burung putih yang terbang menghias langit biru. "Kenapa kau tak mengajak Ketie saja ?" tanyanya dengan nada yang dibuat sebiasa mungkin. Namun bagi Kris, ia dapat merasakan aura tak suka saat Tao mengucapkan nama 'Ketie' pada kalimatnya.

Terkekeh, kemudian Kris menjawab, "benar juga. Lebih baik aku mengajak Ketie."

Tao spontan melebarkan matanya. Tangannya mencengkram kuat pinggiran kursi kayu yang ia duduki. "Ya… Ajak saja dia. Jangan mengajakku."

Sekali lagi, Kris terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi Tao. Meskipun itu dari samping, namun raut cemburu sangat tertangkap oleh penglihatan Kris saat ini. Apa lagi dengan jarak yang kurang dari satu meter. "Kau cemburu ?"

Tao secepat kilat menatap Kris dengan sorot tajam. "A-apa kau bilang ? Ce-cemburu? Mana mungkin be-begitu !"

Wajah Tao memanas. Ia menunduk. Mati-matian Tao berusaha agar noda merah tidak tercetak dikedua pipinya.

Tawa Kris terhenti. Ia berdehem keras sebelum memposisikan duduknya menghadap Tao. "Wajahmu memerah. Apa kau sakit ?"

Tao menggeleng imut. Membuat Kris menjulurkan tangan untuk mengusak surai merah milik sosok cantik didepannya.

"Tenang saja. Ketie saudara sepupuku, panda. Jadi tak perlu cemburu. Tak perlu pula menciptakan salju diaula."

Tak sadar, setelah mendengar penuturan Kris, helaan nafas lega dari bibir Tao terdengar. Jantungnya yang semula seperti ingin terjun kedasar perut, sekarang terasa ingin melompat keluar. Bahagia, eh?

Entahlah. Kalimat Kris yang terkesan menjelaskan kesalahpahaman yang sedang melanda sepasang kekasih –yang nyatanya, mereka adalah sepasang anjing dan kucing- seperti tongkat sihir yang menebarkan kesejukkan pada hatinya yang beberapa hari ini dilanda panas dan suasana gersang.

Tao menengadah. "Ba-bagaimana kau tau ?"

"Apa aku perlu menjawab, 'Luhan lah yang bercerita seperti itu' ?" ujar Kris dengan nada geli. "Sebenarnya, Luhan hanya bercerita pada Baekhyun. Tapi, karena Baekhyun adalah kekasih Chan, dia bercerita juga padanya. Dengan kata lain, karena Chan dan aku adalah satu tim, atau sebut saja satu sekutu dengan ku, jangan harap Chan tak menceritakannya padaku."

Pipi Tao mengembung. Kepalanya berdeyut mendengar penjelasan Kris. "Aku tak cemburu. Aku hanya dalam mod yang kurang bagus."

"Jadi… ?"

"Apa ?" sarkas Tao.

"Mau pergi bersamaku ?"

Tao mendelik. "Mau sampai kapan kau menanyaiku dengan pertanyaan yang sama berulang kali !" teriakkan Tao memekakan telinga Kris.

"Sampai jawaban 'Iya' kudapatkan," jawab Kris dengan senyuman.

Tao menggeleng tak percaya. Tangannya meraba-raba kursi disampingnya. Tempat ia meletakkan sapu-nya. Setelah tangannya menyentuh ujung sapunya, dengan cepat ia menaiki sapu coklat tersebut, meninggalkan Kris yang tetap bertahan pada posisinya.

.

.

**Kris and Amortentia**

.

.

…H-6…

…Library…

* * *

Tao berjalan diantara rak super besar dan tinggi dengan menengadahkan kepala mencari buku untuk mengerjakan detensinya. Kepalanya bergerak kekanan dan kekiri menyusuri tiap deret buku yang ia lewati. Matanya menyapu sekitar. Sesekali mengutuki dirinya sendiri mengingat tongkatnya yang disita oleh Profesor Herbologi itu, Sir Park.

Sebenarnya kalo dipikir-pikir, bukan salahnya juga membuat kekacauan dilorong kelas Herbologi yang bersampingan dengan koleksi tanaman magis milik Sir Park. Salahkan seekeor tikus yang tiba-tiba menyenggol kakinya itu yang mau tak mau membuat Tao harus menggunakan sihir untuk membekukannya. Namun karena terlalu panic, alhasil, sihirnya menggenai tanaman super langka milik Profesor Mematikan tersebut.

Tikus pembawa sial… Tikus sialan… Tikus menyebalkan, rutuknya dalam hati berkali-kali.

"Mencari apa ?" seseorang dengan pelan menepuk pundak Tao dari belakang. Membuat Tao sedikit berjinjit karena kaget. Ia memutar badannya dan mendapati Chen, siswa Hufflepuff, sedang berada disana dengan tersenyum kearahnya.

"Ahh… Chen. Kau mengagetkanku," desis Tao pelan. "Aku mendapat detensi dari Sir Park. Kau tau kan, Profesor Mematikan itu. Kau tau buku yang dapat membantuku membuat essai tentang, perkembangan Herbologi dari masa ke masa ?"

Chen mengernyitkan dahi. "Buku seperti apa itu ? Aku tak tau. Tapi mau ku bantu ?" tawarnya lalu segera menyusuri tiap deret rak disampingnya. Melayangkan mata hijaunya ke sekeliling rak didekatnya.

"Kau tak keberatan ?"

"Tentu saj…"

"Tidak perlu !" pekikkan seseorang terdengar dari ujung rak dibelakang Tao. Segera saja, pemuda panda itu menoleh. Dan sedetik kemudian, dia membuang nafas kasar ketika mendapati Kris yang sedang berjalan kearahnya dengan menenteng sebuah buku tebal.

"Kau tak perlu meminta bantuan Chen. Bukankah dia kesini untuk belajar untuk mempersiapkan dirinya untuk mengikuti OWL ? Kau mau menganggunya ?" ujar Kris dengan memberikan deathglare kualitas terbaiknya pada pemuda pendek disamping Tao. Membuat Chen harus menelan saliva kasar merasakan aura mematikan dari tatapan seorang Kris Wu.

"Tapi Kris, ujian OWL masih lama," ujar Tao heran. "Dan Chen masih punya waktu yang panjang untuk mempersiapkan dirinya." Mata bening Tao melirik Chen. Meminta penjelasan.

"Ya… begitu. Eunghh maksudku, aku harus mempersiapkannya mulai sekarang. Baiklah Tao. Karena kau sudah ada Kris, sepertinya aku harus pergi. Bye…" Chen dengan cepat membawa kakinya meninggalkan tempat Tao dan Kris yang tetap memandanginya hingga lenyap dibalik pintu perpustakaan.

Tao kemudian memandang Kris heran. Kenapa dia selalu ada disetiap tempat dimana dirinya ada ?

Kenapa dia selalu muncul tiba-tiba didepannya ?

Tao semakin mengernyitkan dahi ketika matanya melihat buku tebal yang ada didekapan Kris berjudul 'Herbologi Pada Abad Pertengahan Hingga Kini.'

Dan bagaimana pula ia mendapat buku yang memang ia butuhkan ?

Bagaimana ia tau ?

"Aku mendengar kau berbicara mengenai perkembangan herbologi tadi. Jadi, karena aku pernah mendapat detensi seperti itu, tentu saja aku dengan mudah menemukannya dibalik rak ini dideret paling atas," jelas Kris tanpa diminta. "Kau membutuhkannya bukan ?" ujarnya lagi seraya menyerahkan buku setebal 567 halaman tersebut pada Tao.

Tao mengerjap, tetapi dengan cepat menyambar buku yang menggantung diudara itu. "Terima kasih Kris," ujarnya dengan senyuman dibibir peach miliknya. Senyuman yang disukai oleh Kris.

Bibirnya yang tipis…

Mata hitam beningnya yang membentuk bulan sabit…

Pipi putih dengan semburat pink…

Paras manis itu…

Kris tanpa sadar juga telah menarik kedua ujung bibirnya. Ikut tersenyum. Sesuatu yang sangat jarang ia tunjukkan untuk siapapun.

"Jadi…" Tao membuka suara. "Untuk apa kau datang ke perpustakaan ?" tanyanya dengan melangkahkan kaki menuju meja yang berada disudut ruangan. "Kena detensi ?"

Kris diam. Senyumnya telah lenyap. Ia ikuti Tao dan menempatkan dirinya disamping pemuda berambut merah tersebut. Matanya tak terlepas menatap Tao. Setiap gerakkan pemuda itu tak luput dari pengamatannya. Tao mulai mengeluarkan beberapa perkamen dari dalam tas hitamnya. Pena bulu merah serta tinta. Ketika hendak mulai mengerjakan detensi 10halamannya, ia melirik Kris lewat ekor matanya lalu mendengus kecil.

"Mau sampai kapan menatap ku seperti itu ?" tanyanya sinis. Lalu kembali tenggelam dalam bukunya.

"Tao…" panggil Kris pelan. Mengabaikan pertanyaan yang sempat terlontar.

"Heeum ?" dengungan Tao menjawab panggilan Kris. Kepalanya masih menunduk membuka lembar demi lembar buku yang ia pegang.

"Kau benar-benar tak mau kepesta musim dingin dengan ku ?"

"…"

"Bukankah kau belum ada pasangan ?"

"…"

"Kita bisa pergi bersama."

"…"

Kalimat demi kalimat Kris lontarkan. Ajakkan pergi bersama ke pesta yang diharuskan berpasangan itu semakin membuat Tao tak bisa berkonsentrasi.

"Kris, aku ingin menyelesaikan ini. Bisakah kau pergi meninggalkanku sendiri disini ? Aku butuh suasana tenang," pinta Tao pelan karena tak ingin memancing keributan didalam perpustakaan.

"Aku ingin disini," tolak Kris halus.

"Tapi kau mengangguku dengan celotehan tak jelasmu. Aku hanya diberi waktu sampai nanti malam untuk mengerjakan essai ini."

"Aku akan diam jika kau memberikan jawabannya. Kau mau tidak ?"

Tao kembali mendengus. Namun kali ini bukan karena kesal. Entah apa yang ia rasakan, namun ia sama sekali tak merasakan kesal dengan Kris saat ini.

"Baiklah, akan ku pikirkan," ujarnya lalu kembali membaca dan menyalin kalimat-kalimat yang ia anggap penting ke lembar perkamennya. Sesekali ia menatap Kris yang tengah menumpukan kepalanya diatas lengan yang terlipat diatas meja. "Kau tak pergi ?"

Kris menggeleng pelan. "Mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu sendiri disini. Bagaimana jika terjadi seseuatu padamu ?"

"Hhuhh ? Kau bicara apa ?"

"Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu padamu saat aku tak ada ? Misalnya saja dementor atau pelahap maut yang tiba-tiba datang."

"Kau berlebihan, Kris. Mantra pelindung Hogwart ditangani oleh ahlinya."

"Ohh… baiklah… tapi bagaimana jika Ren datang dan mendekatimu ?"

"Ren ?" Tao menatap Kris bingung. "kapten timku ?"

"Yaa… lelaki cantik itu. Aku tak mau kau dekat-dekat dengannya."

Tao tekekeh pelan. "Kau, cemburu ?" tebak Tao asal.

"Tentu saja!" pekik Kris lantang.

"Ehhh…" Tao mengerjap menatap Kris. Tangannya yang sedari tadi menari-nari diatas perkamen sontak terhenti.

"Tentu saja aku cemburu. Bukankah aku sudah bilang bahwa aku mencintaimu."

.

.

**Deg…**

.

.

Nafas Tao memburu. Dadanya berdetak tak karuan. Sensasi hangat mulai menjalar ke kepalanya. Kris bilang bahwa dia mencintainya, mencintai Tao, dan itu membuat Tao tak tenang. Ia tatap Kris yang telah memejamkan mata. Menyembunyikan mata abu-abu miliknya. Mata yang sebenarnya hangat namun tertutupi oleh sorot mematikan. Mata bening nan tajam milik Kris seakan mampu menembus apapun. Mata itu seakan membawa kedamaian tersendiri baginya. Dan Tao, telah membuktikannya.

Tangan Tao terulur merapikan rambut Kris yang jatuh menutupi matanya.

Indah…

Tangannya mengelus pelan pipi putih pucat milik Kris.

Halus…

Lalu menyusuri tiap lekukan pahatan sempurna milik pangeran Slytherin yang menyebalkan itu.

Sekali lagi, indah…

Tao menghembuskan nafas pelan. "Aku tau kau menyebalkan," desisnya. "Kau selalu saja mengangguku. Selalu membuatku frustasi dengan semua tindakan gilamu," lanjutnya pelan. Ia letakkan pena bulunya diatas perkamen lalu melipat tangannya dimeja. Matanya tak terlepas dari sosok yang telah tertidur itu.

"Tapi kenapa aku tak bisa membencimu ? Apa aku mencintaimu ? Itu tidak mungkin. Tapi Luhan sering mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu," Tao terkekeh kecil. "Entahlah. Kau benar-benar membuatku tak mengerti dengan perasaanku sendiri. Benar-benar perasaan yang tak dapat diartikan dan tak terdefinisi." Tangannya kembali terulur mengusak rambut Kris pelan. "Apa kau tak sakit tidur seperti ini ?"

Hening. Tentu saja Kris tak menjawab.

"Baiklah. Selamat tidur."

Tao kembali mengenggam pena bulunya, lalu mencelupkannya kedalam tinta sebelum akhirnya kembali tenggelam dengan tugas detensinya. Tak menyadari sepasang mata yang terbuka perlahan.

Kris, belum sepenuhnya tertidur. Bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyuman tipis.

"Aku tau kau mencintaiku," ujarnya tanpa suara. Lalu kembali menutup matanya menuju dunia yang hanya miliknya sendiri.

.

.

**Kris and Amortentia**

.

.

…H-4…

.

"Tao, kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Sir Kyuhyun ketika melewati bangku Tao. "Wajahmu memerah." Telapak tangan Profesor tampan itu menyentuh dahi Tao. "Panas. Kau sakit ?"

Tao menengadah. Ia memandang mata biru milik pengajar Sejarah sihirnya. "Entahlah Prof. Saya merasa pening."

"Kau boleh ke rumah sakit sekarang. Kau boleh tak mengikuti kelasku kali ini. Perlu seseorang untuk menemanimu ?" tawar Profesor degan sorot tajam tersebut.

Tao menggeleng. "Saya bisa sendiri. Saya permisi." Kemudian beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar.

"Baiklah, yang lain, lekas kerjakan latihan pada halaman 245 dan kumpulkan dimeja saya segera. Waktu kalian 30 menit."

.

Tao berjalan uyung-uyungan. Tangannya kerap kali menggapai dinding koridor. Berusaha mencari pegangan agar tak terjatuh akibat rasa pusing yang membuatnya serasa diputar-putar. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal. Matanya terpejam. Berharap ketika terbuka nanti, rasa itu setidaknya telah berkurang. Namun naas, kepalanya malah terasa semakin berkedut.

Bruuukkk…

Ia jatuh tersungkur dangan lutut yang mendarat sempurna pada lantai batu. Ditengah kesadarannya yang kian menipis, samar-samar ia mendengar derap langkah kaki yang berlari kearahnya.

Kibasan jubah hijau keperakkan. Rambut pirang putihnya yang tertiup angin. Suara baringtone yang memanggil-manggil namanya. Ia tau. Dengan sangat yakin, siapa itu.

"Tao, kau baik-baik saja ?" ujarnya begitu ditempat Tao. Nafasnya tersenggal. Tangannya menepuk pelan pipi Tao.

Tak ada reaksi.

Melupakan fungsi tongkat yang terselip dibalik jubahnya. Melupakan fungsi mantra melayang yang dikuasainya, pemuda itu segera menyelipkan tangannya pada tengkuk dan lutut Tao. Dan segera mengangkatnya. Kemudian melangkah lebar membawa Tao menuju ruang kesehatan.

"eengghh…" Tao mengerang pelan. Matanya sedikit terbuka. Dan dia melihat dengan jelas.

Kris… dengan raut penuh khawatir tengah menggendongnya -yang ia yakin- menuju rumah sakit.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, madame ?" Kris bertanya pada Madame Yerina sesaat setelah wanita itu meminumkan obat pada Tao yang kini masih menutup matanya.

"Dia terkena alergi. Apa menu makan pagi hari ini ? Kepiting ? Atau cumi-cumi ?"

"Cumi-cumi. Dia alergi ?" Alis Kris menyatu.

Madame Yerina mengangguk. "Beberapa bulan lalu ia juga kesini dengan keadaan seperti ini. Kurasa dia tak menyadari jika telah memakan sepiring cumi goreng. Tubuhnya masih panas," ujarnya. "Wajahnya juga masih memerah. Biarkan dia istirahat. Aku sudah memberinya obat."

Kris mengangguk. "Terima kasih."

"Kau tak ada kelas ?" Madame Yerina memandang aneh pada Kris yang kini mengenggam tangan Tao. "Kau membolos ?"

"Ti-tidak. Madame selalu berfikiran negative tentangku. Hari ini sebenarnya jam pelajaran Astronomi. Tapi karena madame Jessie sibuk dengan pesta yang sebentar lagi, jadi dia lebih memilih mempersiapkan kebutuhan untuk itu."

Wanita berpakaian putih itu hanya mengangguk. Mendekap baskom berisi air dingin, ia lalu menatap Kris. "Aku akan keluar. Kau mau disini atau mau keluar ?"

"Aku disini. Terima kasih," ujarnya sekali lagi.

Madame Yerina tersenyum mengerti. "Baiklah."

.

Telah lewat makan malam. Dan Kris masih bertahan menunggu Tao sejak siang tadi. Ia terlihat tertidur di samping tempat tidur yang Tao tempati. Tak merasakan pergerakkan dari pemuda berambut merah itu, Kris tetap rapat menutup matanya.

"Madame… Sssstt… Madame Yerina…" Tao berdesis memanggil Madame muda yang kebetulan berada tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya.

"Kau sudah bangun, Tao ?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi senang setelah memutar tubuhnya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu ? masih pusing ?" Ia melangkah mendekati tempat tidur Tao.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih."

"Yakin ? Kau bisa kembali dari sini besok jika memang benar-benar telah merasa sehat."

Tao tersenyum. Lalu sedetik kemudian ia teringat sesuatu. "Madame, sejak kapan Kris tertidur disini ?"

Wanita yang kini telah memakai pakaian biru itu memandang sisi ranjang Tao. Rambut pirang putih milik Kris Nampak acak-acakkan.

"Dia tak pernah meninggalkanmu semenjak membawamu kesini. Kau tau, dia sangat khawatir ? Ahh… Pangeran Slytherin itu." Madame Yerina mengerakkan telunjuknya kearah perapian dan dengan cepat, api menyala pada kayu yang telah tertata rapi disana. "Tidurlah. Aku harus pergi." Setelah mengatakannya, ia lalu berbalik dang melangkah keluar.

Kini, pandangan mata Tao menatap Kris. Merasa de javu dengan ini. Kris yang menungguinya sekarang sama dengan Kris yang menungguinya di perpustakaan beberapa hari yang lalu.

Tangan yang sedari tadi tersimpan dibalik selimut, perlahan terulur keluar berniat mengapai Kris. Mengusak surai pemuda tampan itu, bibir Tao mengukir sebuah senyuman tulus.

"Terima kasih," gumamnya pelan dengan mata yang menyipit.

"Sama-sama, panda," suara serak menjawabnya.

Karena kaget, Tao menarik lagi tangannya dan melipatnya didada. Memperhatikan Kris yang dengan tenang merenggangkan otot-ototnya.

_Pasti sakit, tidur dengan posisi seperti itu_, pikir Tao.

"Sudah bangun ? Kenapa tak tidur diatas katil yang ada disebelah ?" tanya Tao heran sambil menunjuk tempat yang ia maksud dengan dagunya.

"Aku tak mau jauh darimu." Kris mengambil sepiala air yang telah disiapkan oleh Madame baik hati tadi.

"Kris, jarak tempat tidur itu dangan ku tak lebih dari 3meter." Tao berujar tak percaya pada Kris yang terlalu berlebihan.

"Aku hanya ingin berada sangat dekat denganmu," jawab Kris enteng. Tangannya terangkat merapikan rambut Tao.

Tak seperti biasanya, kali ini Tao diam memaku. Menatap Kris yang ada disampingnya. "Terima kasih," ujarnya lagi.

"Yaa… kau sudah mengatakannya tadi." Lalu mendudukkan kembali dirinya dikursi. "Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan ?" tanyanya lagi karena merasa diperhatikan oleh sosok didepannya.

"Aku akan pergi kepesta musim dingin bersamamu," ujar Tao pelan dengan menunduk.

Kris mengernyitkan dahi.

Merasa tak mendapat respon, Tao mengangkat kepalanya menatap Kris. "Aku mau ke pesta itu bersamamu. Aku berhutang budi padamu. Jika saja kau tak melewati koridor itu, aku pasti sudah mati kedinginan karena tertidur –pingsan- dilantai yang dingin."

Kris tersenyum. "Tak perlu."

Kali ini, Tao yang mengernyitkan dahi. Memandang heran Kris yang masih menunjukkan senyumnya. "Bukankah kau sangat ingin pergi kepesta itu denganku ?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Aku ingin kau pergi kesana karena keinginanmu. Bukan karena merasa balas budi seperti itu." Kris beranjak dari duduknya. "Tak apa jika memang kau tak ingin pergi bersamaku." Ia memandang Tao teduh. "Kau bisa mengajak siapapun. Mungkin aku tak akan datang." Mata Tao terbelalak tak percaya. Hatinya merasa ngilu saat Kris berujar seperti itu.

Apakah Tao terlalu meyakitinya dengan terus melontarkan kata 'Tidak' ?

Apakah Tao terlalu egois karena tak bisa menunjukkan bahwa ia juga menyukai sosok didepannya itu ?

Kris berjalan mudur kemudian berbalik. Meninggalkan Tao yang masih membulatkan mulutnya. Sebelum akhirnya benar-benar hilang, Tao bergegas turun dari dari tempat tidur dan berlari mengejar Kris. Tangannya mencengkram kuat lengan Kris, membuat pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku pergi denganmu."

Kris tersenyum. Lalu berbalik. "Bukankah aku sudah…"

"Aku pergi denganmu karena keinginanku. Bukan karena balas budi," potong Tao cepat.

"Apa kau mencintaiku ?"

Lagi, mata Tao melebar. "Jangan bodoh. Aku hanya ingin pergi denganmu. Itu… itu tidak berarti aku… tidak… maksudku… tak berarti aku mencintaimu. Sudahlah. Aku akan tidur disini. Silakan pergi."

.

.

**Kris and Amortentia**

.

.

"Ada apa memanggil kami kesini ?" Luhan bertanya sesaat setelah ia mendudukkan dirinya disamping Dio. Sedangkan kekasihnya, Sehun, berada di depannya dengan tangan yang mengenggam segelas besar coklat hangat dengan uap yang mengepul milik Baekhyun yang ada disampingnya. Luhan memutar bola matanya melihat keadaan kedai teh milik Sir Pook. Tak seramai biasanya. Tentu saja. Ini bukan hari minggu dan udara yang cukup dingin membuat sebagian orang memilih menggulung diri dibalik selimut didepan perapian bukan.

"Untuk apa ? Tentu saja untuk membicarakan pasangan bodoh yang gila itu," celetuk Kai.

"Oohh… aku kira ingin menraktir kami," ujar Sehun yang bersiap mencomot bebek panggang yang berada didepan Chan. Reflek, Chan dengan cepat menyelamatkan makanannya dan memberikan tatapan tajam pada pemuda berambut coklat itu.

"Jadi begini… " Dio membuka suara. Ia ambil nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan kalimatnya, "kita samua tau bahwa Kris menyukai Tao. Bahkan, Chan bilang, bahwa baru kali ini dia melihat Kris sebegitu terobsesi pada sesorang…"

"Hheii… itu aku yang bilang !" intrupsi Kai. "Aku yang bilang bahwa Kris yang sekarang beda."

Dio menatap tajam Kai. "Tutup mulutmu," gertaknya. "Aku hanya lupa. Yaa… jadi seperti itu. Tapi kami tak tau, apakah Tao memang benar-benar tak menyukai Kris. Maksudku, benarkah Tao tak menaruh sedikit saja perasaan pada pangeran kita ?" mata bulat Dio menatap Luhan penuh tanya.

"Mungkin Tao juga menyukai Kris," tebak Chan. "Mungkin sekali ! Bisa jadi, ya. Kemungkinan besar. Dengan kata lain, kemungkinan besar jauh lebih memiliki kemungkinan dibanding mungkin," jelas Chan berapi-api. Menghiraukan tatapan bingung dari Sehun dan Kai.

"Kau bicara apa sihh ?" Dahi Sehun berkerut.

Tak jauh beda, Kai juga tengah menyatukan alisnya mendengar rentetan kalimat yang ia yakin, Chan sendiri tak mengerti apa itu.

Luhan hanya diam. Ia tatap sahabat-sahabatnya itu. "Sebenarnya, Tao juga menyukai Kris, sihh."

"Benar. Luhan pernah bercerita, Tao pernah menciptakan salju diaula karena terbakar cemburu dengan kedekatan Kris dan Ketie." Kini, Baekhyun membuka suara. "Padahal jelas-jelas Ketie adalah sepupu Kris."

"Jadi, maksud ini semua adalah, sebenarnya Tao juga memiliki perasaan yang sama. Tao juga menyukai Kris."

"Ya, seperti itu, Kai. Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan ? Sehun, Luhan, kira-kira apa yang harus kita lakukan ?"

Luhan terlihat berfikir. Sehun mengusap tengkuknya. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat seperti sedang dihadapakan pada lembar-lembar tugas ramuan tingkat 5.

"Ahhh…!" pekikkan Sehun membuyarkan lamunan kelima pria dimejanya. "Aku ada ide. Lu, bukankah Tao menyukai sesuatu yang tak biasa ? Maksudku, Kris terlalu biasa dalam hal mengutarakan perasaannya."

Dahi Luhan berkerut. Begitu pula dengan Kai dan Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya aku tau maksudmu. Kita harus menyuruh Kris melakukan sesuatu yang bisa disebut, gila, begitu ?" Chan memastikan.

"Yapp. Seperti itu."

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan ?"

Semua terlihat kembali berfikir. Tak menghiraukan tatapan heran dari Sir Pook yang sedang mengelap meja disisi mereka.

"Aku ada ide," ujar Kai dengan wajah sumringah

"Maksudmu ?" Dio tak mengerti.

"Jadi begini… " Kai menjelaskan sebuah rencana 'special' yang terlintas dikepalanya. Semua nampak dengan cermat mendengarkan Kai yang terus berceloteh mengenai rencana yang ia sangat yakin akan sukses besar.

"Begitu…" Setelah selesai mengutarakan isi kepalanya, Kai meraih segelas wisky api miliknya. Melewatkan ekspresi Dio dan Baekhyun yang mengatainya gila.

"Aku setuju," ujar Sehun dan Chan bersamaan. Sedangkan Luhan masih tetap memijat pelipisnya pelan.

"Tapi tidakkah berbahaya ?" Dio menunjukkan raut cemasnya. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana kekasihnya itu mempunyai pemikiran seperti itu.

"100% aku yakin tidak. Dan aku yakin Tao akan tanpa sadar mengutarakan isi hatinya."

"Bukankah kita juga membutuhkan banyak orang yang terlibat ?"

"Profesor Eiden dan Sir Hyukkie akan dengan senang hati bergabung."

"Jangan lupakan Sir Minnie dan Sir Yunho."

"Sir Kyuhyun dan Sir Jaejoong akan dengan suka rela ikut bergabung. Mana mungkin Profesor protektif itu membiarkan Sir Minnie sendirian."

"Sir Woobin juga sepertinya mau."

"Aku tak yakin jika kepala Sekolah Jong,mau bergabung."

"Benar juga. Tapi mana mungkin Profeor Jong membiarkan Sir Woonie ikut ambil bagian tanpa ada dirinya didalam ?"

"Kita membutuhkan beberapa siswa dari tiap asrama."

"Aku sudah punya target, siapa saja mereka."

"Sepertinya akan menjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan."

.

.

**Kris and Amortentia**

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Chap.3 here !

Apa terlalu panjang ?

Maaf… targetnya chap 4 udah END soalnya…

Dichap ini saya fokuskan usahanya Kris ngajakin Tao…

Itu sebabnya jadi panjang gini…

Soalnya kalo dipotong, bakalan jadi aneh…

Maaf jika banyak typo… alur kecepetan… kekurangan disana sini…

Mind to review ?

.

Nb :

Saya galau#halahh… berhubung ini udah mau tamat di chap 4, perlu gak saya bikin yang pertandingan Quidditch-nya ?#baca chap 2. Disana Chan menyinggung tentang pertandingan Quidditch. Juga Sir Woobin yang mendapat surat dari Kementrian.

Jika ada yang suka, jika mendukung, silakan komen yaaa… Aku tunggu...

Jika responnya baik, oke, dan mendukung, entar aku buat pertandingan Quidditch-nya..

.

p.s.s : "Mungkin sekali ! Bisa jadi, ya. Kemungkinan besar. Dengan kata lain, kemungkinan besar jauh lebih memiliki kemungkinan dibanding mungkin,"#kalimat ini aku ambil dari Guardians of Ga'hoole, buku fantasy karya Kathryn Lasky.

.

Answer for review chap 2 :

**XiuBy PandaTao**** :** suka harpot ? Saya juga. Paling suka sebenernya sama yang bergenre fantasy gitu… TengKyu udah review… TengKyu udah sempetin baca…

**RunaPandaKim**** : **itu dia… nama… baru keinget pas udah aku update. Jadi kagak ada namanya#slapped… TengKyu udah review… TengKyu udah sempetin baca…

**Viivii-ken : **nahhh lohhh… ngapain nahan tawa ? loss-in ajaaa . betewe, pas scene itu sebenernya terinspirasi dari scene-nya Ron yang makan coklat dari Romilda yang sebenernya buat Harry. Di HP 6. Tapi disini aku buat kayak gitu. Kalo di filmnya kan langsung dibawa ke Profesor Slugorn. TengKyu udah review… TengKyu udah sempetin baca…

**ajib4ff**** :** bener-bener pembawa petaka… wkwkwkk… TengKyu udah review… TengKyu udah sempetin baca…

**narwhal227**** :** bingung juga sih sebenernya sama ff saya ini…#toengggg… ini humor ato romance ? padahal niatnya bikin romance -_- TengKyu udah review… TengKyu udah sempetin baca…

**KTHS :** nasib Kris ? udah ketahuan kan? Ini udah update… TengKyu udah review… TengKyu udah sempetin baca…

**Emaknya Panda :** pengen masuk Slytherin ? mungkin karena kau punya jiwa pemimpin. Di Slytherin notabene yg berjiwa pemimpin dan penuh akal bulus-abaikan.. Aku pengennya masuk Ravenclaw atau Gryffindor malah…kekkekeke… TengKyu udah review… TengKyu udah sempetin baca…

**rarega18: **haduhhh… gak taulah saya… bingung… wkwkwkwk..ini udah update… TengKyu udah review… TengKyu udah sempetin baca…

**ayulopetyas11** : suka sama Ren duluan sihh sebenernya ketimbang sama anak sendiri#ngeekkk… ini udah banyak scene KT… masih kurang gak ? TengKyu udah review… TengKyu udah sempetin baca…

**jettaome** : iyaa nih… Sehun ngelawak gegara amortentia… wkwkwkwk… TengKyu udah review… TengKyu udah sempetin baca…

**YuniNJ** : emang sifatnya makan segala sihh…#digetok… habisnya, kue coklat mengugah nafsu makan… TengKyu udah review… TengKyu udah sempetin baca…

**Pandanyanaga**: yaa… kris belum tau… kan masih latian bareng timnya. Hheheheh… TengKyu udah review… TengKyu udah sempetin baca…

**Acepanda** : memang bener… sangat tidak baik…dasar Kris… TengKyu udah review… TengKyu udah sempetin baca…

**aninkyuelf** : ini udah dilanjut...kekekkee... aku juga suka banget... jatuh cinta malah sam HP... TengKyu udah review... TengKyu udah sempetin baca...

.

TengKyu buat semua review. Maaf jika ada kesalahan penulisan nama..


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Kris and Amortentia **

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Fantasy/Romance (+tragedy for this chap)**

**Cast : **

**-main cast : KrisTao**

**-slight : none**

**-other cast : find by yourself**

**Disclaimer : cast diatas milik Tuhan, milik author-karena ada tokoh buatan-, milik orang tua, milik diri mereka sendiri(?). FF murni milik saya. Jika ditemukan kesamaan, itu hanya sebuah kebetulan semata yang sangat tidak disengaja.**

**Warning : YAOI, BL/Boys Love, abal, typo dimana-mana, alur dipaksakan dan kekurangan lain yang akan readers temui sendiri. Banyak chara yang numpang lewat. No plagiat. No Flame. No Bacot(?)**

**NB : Terinspirasi dari film Harry Potter, meskipun tidak ada kesamaan cerita. Tapi ada beberapa adegan yang sama yang saya tuangkan di FF ini. Banyak nama tempat di FF ini yang muncul begitu saja di imajinasiku. Nama-nama tokoh aku ambil dari anggota BB/GB. Tapi ada juga yang hasil pemikiranku. Mantra sihir sebagian kecil ciptaanku.**

.

.

Cinta itu harus dari hati…

Tidak perlu dengan ramuan pemaksa itu…

.

**Kris and Amortentia**

.

Dentingan suara sendok menjadi latar dalam ruang sepi tersebut. Kobaran api yang menyala dalam perapian kian membesar dan menambah suasana menjadi lebih hangat. Terlihat 2orang lelaki yang duduk disamping katil yang kini diatasnya duduk seorang yang berjenis kelamin sama dengan mereka. Yang tengah kidmat memakan sarapannya dengan suapan satu diantara mereka.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau butuhan dariku, Kris?" Pria berambut warna madu itu mendengus kesal sembari melipat tangannya didepan dada. "Aku sedari tadi hanya duduk disini memperhatikan kalian yang sedang bermesraan! Benar-benar membosankan!"

Uhuukk…

Tao, pemuda yang berada diatas katil, menyemburkan bubur dari mulutnya. Secepat kilat ia menatap horror kearah Chan. "Kami tidak- Bukan! Bermesraan... tidak begitu!"

"Kalian bermesraan didepanku... Saling menatap dan tersenyum. Kris menyuapi panda. Apa namanya jika bukan bemesraan. Ohh, ayolahh… Aku ingin jalan-jalan ke Hogsmeade dengan Baekhyun, dan Kris pagi-pagi buta telah menyeretku dari kamar dan membawaku ke rumah sakit," gerutu Chan sebal. "Bahkan Kai dan Sehun telah pergi berbelanja untuk kebutuhan pesta besok."

Kris memutar bola matanya malas. Tangannya masih sibuk membersihkan bubur yang tercecer disekitar tempat tidur dan baju Tao. "Kau tidak apa-apa ?"

"Eumhh… Aku tak apa," Tao mengangguk. "Dobby… Dobby," ia berujar pelan memanggil seorang peri rumah. Sedetik kemudian, suara 'ting' kecil terdengar dari sisi Tao.

"Anda memanggil saya, Mr. Tao ?" tanya Dobby, peri rumah dengan binar mata cerah itu.

"Bisa aku minta tolong padamu, Dobby? Buatkan coklat panas untukku."

"Tentu saja. Dobby akan dengan senang hati membuatkannya untuk anda. Ada yang lain lagi, Mr ?" tanyanya sekali lagi sebelum menghilang.

"Tidak. Itu saja,"ujar Tao pelan. Dobby mengangguk, lantas setelah membungkukkan badan dan mengucap salam, peri rumah itu menghilang dengan lecutan kecil.

"Aku pergi saja." Chan beranjak dari duduknya. "Dasar menyebalkan. Aku tidak dibutuhkan tetapi tetap saja diseret kesini. Kris bodoh!"

Kris yang mendengarnya hanya mengedikkan bahu cuek lalu melanjutkan membersihkan baju Tao.

"Kenapa kau membawa Chan kemari?" Tao memicingkan tatapannya pada sosok yang kini tengah sibuk membersihkan pakaiannya.

"Ehh… Itu… sebenarnya, aku juga tidak tau…" Kris mengusap tengkuknya kikuk.

"Chan mau kemana ? Sepertinya dia marah padamu."

"Biarkan saja. Pasti dia akan menemui Baekhyun. Kau sudah baikkan? Badanmu tidak sepanas kemarin, Tao." Kris meletakkan punggung tangannya di kening Tao. Membuat laki-laki berambut merah gelap itu kontan menundukkan kepala. "Kau yakin ikut pesta musim dingin itu ?"

"Hemphh… Tentu. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji padamu ?"

Kris menghela nafas. Kembali ia mendudukkan dirinya dikursi. Tangannya mengenggam jemari Tao. "Kalau kau masih merasa sakit, kau tidak perlu kesana. Aku akan menemanimu disini."

Tao menggeleng. Bersamaan dengan itu, Dobby muncul dengan segelas coklat hangat.

"Dobby membawakan coklat anda, Sir." Peri rumah itu menyerahkan gelas yang ada digenggamannya kepada Tao, namun segera disambut hangat oleh tangan Kris. Membuat Dobby memandang heran. "Itu untuk Sir Tao," ujarnya dengan suara kecil namun tegas. Khas seorang peri rumah.

"Aku yang merawat Tao. Kau boleh pergi sekarang," desis Kris tajam.

Dobby perlahan mundur. Ia tatap Kris dengan takut-takut. Tao yang menangkap gelagat ketakutan Dobby segera mendelik kearah Kris. "Kau menakutinya, Kris."

"Tak apa Mr Tao. Dobby akan kedapur sekarang. Ada yang anda butuhkan lagi?"

"Tidak. Terima kasih. Aku suka coklat buatan Dobby," ujar Tao dengan senyuman membuat peri rumah kecil itu ikut tersenyum.

"Dobby senang melayani Mr Tao. Semoga lekas sembuh." Dan sekali lagi, dengan lecutan kecil, peri rumah itu menghilang. Meninggalkan Tao dan Kris di ruang rumah sakit besar.

.

**Kris and Amortentia**

.

Pesta musim dingin…

.

"Sedang apa?" Kai yang baru turun dari kamar memandang pada sosok Chan yang berdiri menghadap keluar dengan heran. Ia tenteng jubah Slytherin kebanggaannya dan bersiap berdandan lagi didepan cermin besar.

"Hanya mengamati gurita raksasa," ujar Chan tanpa menoleh. Pandangannya lurus memperhatikan keadaan Danau Hitam diluar sana lewat jendela besar. Terlihat seekor gurita raksasa tengah –seolah-olah- menari-nari dengan tentakelnya yang panjang yang terus meliuk-liuk gemulai. "Kai, tidakkah kau berfikir, gurita itu sebenarnya juga ingin pergi ke pesta musim dingin?"

Kai yang mendengarnya, kontan menyemburkan coklat hangat yang baru ia teguk. Lantas memandang Chan tak percaya. "Kau gila," ujarnya dengan jempol tangan yang membersihkan sisa-sisa coklat yang tercecer disudut bibirnya. "Ahh… jubah pestaku…"

"Aku tak habis pikir, bagaimana gurita itu tak kedinginan padahal air dipermukaan telah membeku," heran Chan lagi dengan dahi berkerut.

"Kau bisa mengajaknya tidur bersama," jawab Kai asal. Ia melangkah menuju sofa ditengah ruangan.

"Dia terlalu besar," Chan berujar dengan nada serius.

"Dia tak besar. Hanya kelebihan berat badan," Kai mendengus lagi. "Kau bisa mengecilkannya dengan mantra."

"Tempat tidurku akan basah."

"Kalau begitu diamlah!" Pria berkulit coklat itu berteriak sembari melempar sebuah bantal ke arah Chan. Reflek, pemuda dengan beludru hitam tersebut menghindar dari terjangan bantal yang terlempar kuat kearahnya.

"Kau keterlaluan Kai. Aku merasa kasian dengan gurita itu." Tangan Chan merapikan pakaiannya yang berantakkan lalu berjalan kearah Kai dan mendudukkan dirinya di sisi sofa.

"Bisa tidak ganti topic pembicaraan?" Mata Kai berputar. "_Accio_ sepatu…" gumam Kai mengarahkan tongkatnya kesudut ruangan dan sepasang sepatu terbang kearahnya.

"Kemana Kris? Apa masih dikamar?" Chan memutar kepala. Ruang rekreasi tampak lenggang. Hanya ada dirinya dan Kai yang berada disana. "Sepi sekali."

"Dia sudah pergi ke koridor menunggu Tao." Kai jejalkan kakinya kedalam sepatu coklat mengkilapnya. Lantas segera berdiri dari duduknya.

"Apa kita akan menjemput Baek dan Dio di menara Ravenclaw? Mereka tak berkata apa-apa padaku."

"Tidak." Kai sedikit mengibaskan jubah berlambang ular yang ia kenakan. "Pertanyaan dari Patung Rowena selalu membuat kepalaku sakit." Ia kemudian berbalik menuju tangga. "Ayo berangkat."

.

"Taooo! Kau sudah siap?" teriakkan Luhan kembali menggema dalam ruang tatap pantulan dirinya dicermin sembari ia rapikan kembali jas hitam yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Sempurna. Rambut pirang serta tatanan yang rapi membuatnya terlihat elegan.

_Tak jauh beda dengan Kris_, batinnya dan tersenyum puas.

"Tao belum selesai, Lu?" Sehun keluar dari kamar dan berjalan menuju tempat Luhan dengan menenteng sepatunya.

"Belum. Dan lekas pakai sepatumu," ujar Luhan. "Cepat lah! Sebentar lagi Profesor Jong akan memulai pidato sebelum pesta dimulai!" teriaknya lagi pada Tao.

"Sebentar lagi!" pekikkan Tao terdengar dari dalam kamar.

"Panda sebenarnya sedang apa ? Kenapa lama sekali," gerutu Sehun sambil memakai kaus kaki putihnya.

"Tentu saja berdandan diri," sahut suara lain. Sehun dan Luhan memutar kepala. Mereka dapati Ren yang berdiri diambang pintu. Lengkap dengan beludru putih serta rambut pirangnya. Matanya yang biru kehijauan menambah kesan cantik pada sosoknya.

Heran, bagaimana dia bisa menjadi kapten Quidditch…

"Ahh… Ren. Kau sudah siap?" tanya Luhan yang hanya dianggukki kepala oleh sosok cantik tersebut.

"Kau serius datang kepesta itu dengan Aron ?" tanya Sehun lagi.

Sekali lagi, Ren mengangguk malas. Matanya sekilas menatap pemandangan luar Kastil lewat jendela besar yang telah banyak terdapat hiasan natal yang menggantung. Salju telah menyelimuti semua halaman Hogwarts. Bahkan, sungai Besar pun telah membeku sempurna. Siap untuk menjadi arena Ice Skating. "Sebenarnya nanti setelah berada dalam aula besar, aku dan Aron memisah. Tentu saja aku akan menemui Baekho. Mana mungkin aku akan menempel terus disisi Aron," jelas Ren dengan mengayunkan tongkatnya kearah perapian. Berniat membuat api. Namun pergerakkannya terhenti kala pintu kamar terbuka. Menampilkan sosok pemuda yang selama seperkian menit mereka tunggu.

Tao…

Pemuda berparas manis itu menyembul keluar setelah pintu kayu tersebut terbuka lebar. Tubuhnya yang tinggi dan proporsional terbungkus sempurna dengan balutan tuxedo hitam dengan garis putih disekitar kerahnya. Sepatu hitam yang menjadi alas kakinya. Polesan make-up yang terlihat sangat cocok untuk kulit putihnya. Well… Luhan dan Sehun percaya, pasti Kris akan susah berkedip nantinya.

"Mau sampai kapan diam?" ujar Tao memecah keheningan. Tangannya meraih jubah Gryffindor yang tergeletak asal saja disofa.

"Eungghhh… Sepertinya ada yang berbeda," Ren meletakkan telunjukkan didagu. "Ahh… Kemana rambut merahmu?"

Sehun menengadahkan kepala menatap Tao sembari merapikan jubah yang telah ia pakai. "Benar. Kenapa jadi pirang platina seperti itu?"

Tangan Tao terangkat mengerayai kepalanya. "Ahh… Aku rasa aku menjadi lebih tampan jika memakai warna seperti ini," jelasnya dengan cengiran.

"Kau itu cantik, panda." Luhan mencubit pipi Tao gemas. Lalu segera membungkus dirinya dengan jubah. Begitu pula dengan Tao dan Ren. "Baiklah, ayo berangkat. Kris dan Aron menunggu di koridor kan?"

Tao dan Ren mengangguk bersama lalu segera mengekor dibelakang Luhan dan Sehun yang telah melangkahkan kaki menuruni tangga pada lubang lukisan untuk menuju koridor.

.

Begitu berbelok untuk menuju koridor depan, mata mereka melebar. Koridor yang biasanya nampak polos, telah didekorasi dengan sedemikian rupa oleh para professor. Ratusan mawar serta Delphinium menghiasi tiap sisi kanan dan kiri lorong. Tak lupa balon-balon putih yang kerap kali menyembul keluar lalu menghilang. Begitu seterusnya. Juntaian Fuchsia flower dilangit-langit koridor benar-benar menambah kesan manis. Menarik.

"Para professor benar-benar bekerja keras," gumam Luhan yang dianggukki oleh Sehun.

Dari kejauhan, Ren menangkap sosok siluet yang sangat ia kenal sedang bersandar pada pilar. Mata pemuda itu menatap lurus pada butiran salju yang berjatuhan dari atas. Ren tersenyum.

"Aron," desisnya. "Aku kesana, bye Lu. Bye Sehun. Dan Tao…" ia menepuk pelan pundak milik lelaki yang 10cm lebih tinggi darinya itu, "semoga malammu menyenangkan. Kita bertemu lagi nanti," ujarnya dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Luhan yang tersenyum penuh maksud. Lantas melangkah lebar berjalan menuju tempat Aron berada.

Tao hanya menatap kepergian Ren. Hingga akhirnya ia merasakan genggaman pada pergelangan tangannya. Ia menoleh.

Kris…

Mata Tao tak berkedip. Tanpa sadar, ia menahan nafas. Kris begitu… tampan, pikirnya.

Rambut pirang putihnya yang dibiarkan beratakkan alami, namun tetap memberikan kesan tersendiri. Kerah tinggi dari baju yang ia pakai terlihat elegan dan kontras dengan jubah hitam Slytherin yang ia kenakan.

"Hai Tao," sapa si kembar Syls, Barnie Syls dan Emma Syls dari asrama Hufflepuff yang kebetulan bertatap muka dengannya di koridor menuju aula. Membuyarkan kekagumman Tao pada Kris yang berada disampingnya.

Tao hanya menjawab dengan seulas senyum. Membuat Kris dengan reflek mempererat genggaman tangannya pada jemari Tao. Pemuda itu menoleh, "jangan berikan senyummu segampang itu."

"Hhuhh?" Tao menengadah lalu mulai melangkah berjalan menuju pintu aula.

Kris membungkuk sedikit. "Aku cemburu, asal kau tau itu," desisnya tepat pada telinga Tao. Membuat Tao sedikit bergidik aneh dengan rasa panas yang menjalar ke wajahnya. "Baiklah… kau siap?" tanya Kris begitu berada didepan pintu aula.

Tao menganguk mantap. Lalu dengan bimbingan Kris, ia melangkah masuk menuju aula besar melalui gapura akar pohon Lienders, dan mereka langsung disuguhkan oleh pemandangan yang lain dari biasanya.

Aula besar nampak 2x lebih lebar dari biasanya. Aula yang biasanya tak beronamen, yang biasanya hanya dihiasi oleh obor yang menyala, kini penuh oleh hiasan serta pernak-pernik lainnya. Disetiap dinding tergantung dengan sempurna karangan bunga Lilacs yang dipadu dengan krisan putih dan krystal salju. Lilin-lilin berterbangan dilangit-langit aula. Kelopak mawar yang berjatuhan, tetapi selalu hilang sebelum menyentuh lantai. Lavender ungu yang menjuntai kebawah. Sulur yang saling menyilang. Kerlap-kelip lampu. Disetiap sudut teronggok dengan sempurna pohon natal yang tingginya hampir 15 meter lengkap dengan berbagai macam hiasan yang membuatnya nampak lebih indah. Tak lupa dengan hiasan bintang yang teletak di puncaknya.

Nampan-nampan makanan yang berterbangan. Gelas-gelas minuman yang terisi sendiri. Alat music yang bergerak dengan sihir.

Hhhahhh… Benar-benar serba sihir.

Kris mengedarkan atensinya. Mencari meja yang masih kosong. Senyumnya mengembang. Ia tarik tangan Tao dan membawanya menuju meja yang berada didekat pohon natal. Tak lupa ia juga memberikan intruksi pada Sehun untuk mengikutinya.

"Ohh… Hai Kris!" Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya begitu sosok Kris berjalan mendekat. "Hai Lu… Sehun…" sapa Baekhyun. "Dan, Tao… Kau, nampak cantik," pujinya kemudian.

Tao tersipu. "terima kasih. Dimana Chan dan Kai?" Tao mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kris.

"Sedang mengambil minuman. Semoga saja mereka membawa lebih," harap Dio.

"Asal tak ada amortentia." Sehun mendengus dengan bola mata yang memutar.

Baekhyun dan Dio terkekeh.

Sedangkan Kris, menampilkan cengiran tak bersalahnya.

Mata Luhan menyapu sekitar. Para Profesor telah berada di tempatnya masing masing. Sir Yunho, dengan baju merahnya, nampak serasi berdiri berdampingan dengan Profesor Jaejoong, yang menggunakan beludru biru tua, yang membuatnya terlihat lebih cantik.

Profesor Hypper aktif, Profesor Hyukkie, dengan tenang duduk di kursi paling depan disamping Profesor Aiden yang tak pernah berhenti tersenyum. Sir Woobin dan Madame Jessie. Lalu Proffesor Kyuhyun dengan Profesor Minnie.

Luhan beralih menatap para siswa. Ren dan Minhyun berdiri berdampingan disamping pohon natal kecil disisi ruangan dengan segelas Butterbeer ditangan masing-masing. Para anggota tim Quidditch yang membentuk kelompok. Beberapa prefek nampak saling bercengkrama. Gadis-gadis yang terus berputar-putar memamerkan gaun serta hiasan rambut.

"Profesor Jong bersiap berpidato," ujar Tao. Membuat Luhan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kepodium depan. Bersamaan dengan datangnya Chan dan Kai yang berjalan kearah mereka dengan beberapa gelas minuman yang beterbangan disisi mereka.

"Selamat malam, anak-anak…" suara halus Profesor Jong terdengar jelas. Mantra Sonorus yang efektif. "Pesta kali ini, meriah bukan ?" –padahal belum dimulai, Tao mendengar Sehun berdesis- "Terima kasih untuk para professor dan para hantu yang telah bekerja keras demi terlaksanakannya pesta musim dingin tahun ini. Saya berharap… " Dan Profesor Jong terus berceloteh tentang hal yang boleh dan tak boleh murid-murid lakukan sepanjang pesta yang biasanya berlangsung sampai tengah malam.

'Wiskey api tentu dilarang...' Dan terdengar gumaman tak setuju dari para prefek tingkat 6 dan 7. Ternyata para Prefek juga ingin bebas dalam semalam saja –tunggu, prefek tingkat 6 dan 7 juga diundang ?- 'Kalian bisa bersenang-senang malam ini…' Saat itulah, sorakkan gembira terdengar dari setiap sudut. Tak ketinggalan pula gemuruh tepuk tangan kala Profesor Jong mengakhiri pidato –yang katanya singkat- .

"Excuse me…" Dentingan gelas yang beradu dengan sendok terdengar nyaring dari arah meja staff yang berada pada baris paling depan. Madame Jessie berdiri. Menampilkan dirinya dengan balutan gaun pink panjangnya. Semua siswa menatap kesumber suara. Sebagian tak memperdulikan. "Dengan berakhirnya pidato, atau lebih tepatnya, salam pembuka dari Kepala sekolah Jong…" Madame Jessie memberi jeda. "Maka, pesta kali ini … DIMULAI !" teriakknya. Bersamaan dengan itu, kembang api tiba-tiba muncul dilangit-langit aula. Semua –sebagian- murid berdiri. Menengadah dan bertepuk tangan serta bersiul nyaring.

Band penyihir naik ke atas panggung yang telah disiapkan oleh Profesor Yesung, guru music Hogwarts. Lagu dengan ritme cepat segera memenuhi aula besar. Anak-anak nampak mulai turun ke lantai tengah. Berdansa dengan pasangan memang tak boleh terlewatkan pada pesta tahunan seperti ini.

"Baek ?" Chan menoleh menghadap Baekhyun. "Menari?" tawarnya. Belum sempat Baekhyun membuka mulut untuk bersuara, Chan lebih cepat menariknya dari kursi dan menyeret paksa Baekhyun menuju lantai tengah. Diikuti oleh pasangan Dio dan Kai.

Kris melirik Tao yang sedang meminum butterbeernya. Merasa diperhatikan, Tao balas melirik Kris dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kau cantik," puji Kris. Beruntung Tao telah menelan sempurna minumannya. Sehingga ia tak tersedak, atau yang lebih parah, menyemburkan butterbeer tersebut ke wajah porselen milik pemuda didepannya itu.

"Benarkah ?" Semburat tipis menghiasi pipi Tao. "Eumm… terima kasih." Tao menunduk. Memperhatikan gelasnya yang telah kosong.

Luhan terdiam. Ia menyenggol Sehun yang berada disampingnya. "Sebaiknya kita pergi." Ia lalu berdiri dan menarik kerah tinggi milik Sehun lalu berjalan menjauh dari meja.

Lagu kedua terdengar mengalun lebih cepat. Membuat para pasangan dansa menghentakkan kakinya lebih keras. Ahh… Tao benci music ini… Musik Rock.

"Tak menari?" Tao membuka suara. Tangannya bermain dengan gelas kosong miliknya.

"Kau mau?" Kris menawarkan diri dengan uluran tangan. Tao menatap sekilas. Lantas menggeleng. Dahi Kris berkerut. Tangannya ia tarik kembali. "Kenapa?

"Aku tak biasa menari," lirihnya.

Kris mengangguk. "Mau ku ambilkan minum? Makanan mungkin."

"Gelas telah terisi sendiri." Tao menunjuk gelas yang ia maksud dengan dagunya.

Kris nyengir. "Percayalah, minuman buatan tangan peri rumah…" Kris menunjuk meja yang berada dipojok. Seorang peri rumah sedang menuangkan kembali minuman kedalam gelas yang baru. "Jauh lebih enak," ujarnya penuh keyakinan. "Dobby serta kreacher dan teman-temannya sangat pandai dalam hal ini."

Tao terdiam. Memang, masakan peri rumah tak ada yang dapat menandinginya. "Terserah kau saja." Kalimat Tao berakhir, dan Kris segera beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menjauh. Tao kembali terdiam memperhatikan sekitar. Tak berniat sedikit pun untuk beranjak dari duduknya.

"Tao?" Suara halus –jelas ini bukan Kris- masuk kependengaran Tao. Ia memutar tubuhnya. Dan sedetik kemudian, mata beningnya melebar.

"Prof…professor Kibum?!" pekik Tao nyaring dan sontak ia berdiri dari duduknya. Menimbulkan suara berderit dari gesekkan kaki kursi dan lantai yang sama sekali tak terdengar nyaring pada suasana seperti ini.

Sir Kibum terkekeh mendapati reaksi Tao yang begitu bahagia. "Kau sendiri?"

"Profesor, kapan kembali dari Perancis ? Kudengar Sekolah Sihir _Beauxbatons_ menahan anda untuk kembali ke Hogwarts?"

"Kau bersama siapa? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Tao."

Kalimat itu membuat Tao terkekeh. Ia tau benar karakter Guru Herbologi didepannya saat ini. Tak akan menjawab sebelum pertanyaannya terjawab.

"Dimana Sir Wonnie? Aku bersam…"

"Bersama saya, Profesor," Kris datang dari sisi kiri Tao. Kedua pemuda cantik itu menoleh menatap Kris yang kini sedang meletakkan sepiala coklat dimeja. "Dobby memintaku memberimu coklat," ujar Kris. "Dia bilang, kau sangat menyukai coklat panas maupun dingin. Benar, Sayang?" Kris meraih pinggang Tao membuat Profesor Kibum mendelik kaget.

Mata Tao menyipit. Memberikan senyumannya kepada sang Profesor. Namun sesaat kemudian, menatap tajam kearah Kris yang berada disampingnya. "Siapa yang kau panggil 'sayang' ?" ujarnya dingin.

"Tentu saja kau. Siapa lagi?" Kris berujar tanpa memperhatikan tatapan geli dari Profesor Kibum.

"Cinta anak muda," desisnya pelan. "Baiklah, Kris… Tao sepertinya aku harus…" Kalimat Kibum terhenti saat ia merasa hawa dingin mencekam mulai mendominasi ruang aula. Suara alunan music terhenti. Bunga-bunga serta hiasan gantung menjadi layu, menghitam lalu akhirnya hilang. Tak ada suara tawa. Suasana ceria lenyap seketika. Semua mendongak menatap langit-langit. Lilin-lilin mati. Awan hitam cerah yang tadinya mengantung disana, berubah gelap.

"Kris…" Tao mendesis. Uap udara keluar dari mulutnya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Kris tak menjawab. Tangannya yang bebas meraih tangan Tao. Keduanya perpegangan.

"Dementor." Kibum menyapu sekitar. Tak ada yang bergerak. Semua terpaku menatap gumpalan kabut hitam yang berada diatas mereka. Mengitari aula.

Tiba-tiba suara jeritan terdengar.

Satu…

Tiga…

Lima…

Lama-lama suara itu terdengar saling menyahut.

Tao menatap Kris yang masih tak bergeming. Namun genggaman dijemarinya semakin menguat oleh tangan Kris.

"Profesor Jessie, bawa murid kelas 3 ke ruang bawah," suara Profesor Jong mulai mengintruksi. "Para prefek dan tingkat 5 bersiap!"

"Bagaimana dengan tingkat 4 ?" teriakkan Alicia menggema. Profesor Jessie menoleh.

"Kalian bisa tinggal disini, Miss Alicia. Dan tingkat 3, ikuti saya. Berjalan dengan tenang." Di belakang Madame Jessie, semua murid kelas 3 berjalan keluar aula. Meskipun tak bisa dikatakan rapi, apalagi tenang, karena tiap siswa berlomba-lomba berlarian menuju pintu besar menuju ruang bawah tanah. Kibum melirik Tao dan ketiga sahabatnya yang tak jauh dari mereka.

"Tao, kau pergi." Kibum berujar tegas. Tongkat sihirnya telah ia genggam dengan sempurna. "Bawa Luhan dan Sehun."

Tao tak bergeming. Ia tetap berdiri tegak pada tempatnya.

"Sekarang, Tao!"

Pekikkan Sir Kibum tak membuat pemuda penyuka panda itu getar. Ia memandang Kibum dengan penuh keyakinan. "Aku disini, Profesor. Aku disini..."

"Jangan gila, Tao!" kini pekikkan Kris yang terdengar nyaring. Kilat biru melewati mereka. Kontan membuat Tao dan Kris mundur beberapa langkah. "Pergilah. Kumohon. Aku tak mau terjadi apa-apa denganmu!"

"Aku juga bisa berkata seperti itu! Aku juga tak mau terjadi apa-apa denganmu, Kris!" Tao ganti memekik tajam. Sorot matanya menatap lurus pada kedua lelaki yang ada didepannya. "Aku tak akan pergi," ujarnya dengan penuh ketegasan sekali lagi.

Kibum tau, Tao sangat keras kepala. Semaunya. Namun kini yang ia lihat dari sorot matanya, bukan kekeraskepalaan. Namun sebuah keyakinan…

"Berhati-hatilah… Mereka tak akan membiarkan korbannya lari begitu saja." Dan setelah mengatakannya, Kibum berlari ketengah menuju para Profesor yang telah bersiaga dan merapalkan segala mantra ke langit-langit aula.

"Jangan jauh dariku. Tetap dalam perlindunganku."

Tao mengangguk mantap. Saat ia tarik tongkat Holly-nya dari balik jubah, sangat itulah, suara layaknya petir mengelar terdengar.

DAAAARRR!

Suara semakin keras. Semua murid yang tinggal dalam aula semakin dibuat panic. Mereka saling memunggunggi. Bersiap menghadapi serangan dari berbagai arah. Memasang gesture pertahanan.

PRAAAANGGG!

Jendela besar yang dibelakang podium pecah. Dan dalam sedetik, mereka menampakkan wujudnya. Mereka mulai masuk memenuhi aula.

Dementor. Pelahap Maut.

Dengungan mantra dan kilatan cahaya mulai memenuhi ruangan. Seruan serta teriakkan panic tak terhindari.

"Luhann! Luhan! Jangan menjauh dariku!" Tao mendengar Sehun menjerit memanggil nama Luhan yang berlari kesudut ruangan. Menyelamatkan satu peri rumah yang masih terjebak. "_Protego_!" Seruan mantra perlindungan dari Sehun terdengar kala ia melihat kilatan merah mengarah pada tubuh kekasihnya. Suara ledakkan tak terelakkan. Membuat percikkan api diudara.

"_Stupefy!"_ Kris berseru. Membuat Tao langsung menolehkan kepala pada objek hantaman mantra tersebut. Seorang pelahap maut terjengkang dari dari sapunya. Menghantam lantai dan akhirnya tak sadarkan diri. "Tao... Kumohon..."

"_Petrificus to…"_

"_Expelliarmus!"_ acungan tongkat Tao terarah tepat pada seorang pelahap maut dari belakang Kris. Lebih cepat sedetik. "Kau juga harus focus, Kris."

Kilatan merah dan hijau bertabrakkan didepan Tao. Membuat suara menggelegar yang menggetarkan aula. Tao terpental menjauh dari Kris. Tongkatnya terlepas dari genggaman. Ia tersungkur dilantai. Luka sayatan tertoreh didahinya akibat tabrakkan mantra. Sedangkan Kris, menghantam dinding yang berjarak 5 meter dari tempat mereka berdiri semula.

Berniat kembali berdiri dan mengambil tongkat yang jauh dari jangkauan tangannya, satu dementor melayang-layang tepat didepannya. Membuatnya menjulang tinggi dan nampak menakutkan. Tao merangkak mundur. Ingin memutuskan kontak mata dengan makhluk berjubah hitam itu, namun seperti terpaku. Tubuh Tao menegang. Membeku. Pasrah dengan apa yang akan menimpanya. Tangan hitam yang nampak seperti kerangka itu terayun, bersiap menghisap kebahagiaan mangsanya. Namun pendar kilau perak menghalau.

Rusa jantan perak berputar-putar mengelilingi dementor. Semakin cepat dan ganas. Menghalau sang dementor mendekat. Semakin besar cahaya perak itu, semakin keras raungan dementor dan desisan bengis darinya. Dan dalam satu hentakkan kuat dari tongkat yang teracung, satu dementor itu lenyap. Tak berbekas. Menyisakkan Tao yang masih menahan nafas dengan tubuh yang masih tersungkur dilantai.

Seseorang berlari menghampiri. Tao menoleh. Dilihatnya Kris berlari brutal kearahnya dengan seruan mantra acak untuk menepis segala mantra yang terarah padanya._"Protego! Stufepy! Expelliarmus! Difindo!"_

Tao menatap tak percaya kearah Kris. Tak menyadari seringai keji dari seorang pelahap maut dari arah sampingnya.

"Tao! Tiarap!" Kris memekik dan menyambar tangan Tao mendekat kearahnya tepat pada saat cahaya merah meluncur mulus melewati sisi kanan Tao. Satu lagi, goresan dalam dilengan kanan Tao membuat robek jubah singa miliknya. Darah merembes tak berhenti.

* * *

Chan berlari kesegala arah. Rapalan mantra dari bibirnya berhasil menjatuhkan satu pelahap maut dari sapu terbangnya. Namun ia tak bisa berbangga, karena pelahap maut semakin berdatangan melewati kaca jendela yang telah pecah.

"_Bombarda_!"

"_Reducto_!"

Dinding hancur dan menghantam tubuh pelahap maut yang sebelumnya telah tergeletak.

"Baek! Baekhyun!"

_"Avada…"_

_"Stupefy!"_ seru Chan tepat ketika salah seorang pelahap maut berniat 'menyentuh' Baekhyunnya dengan mantra tak termaafkan tersebut.

"Terima ka… _Expelliarmus!_" teriak Baekhyun pada sosok pelahap maut diatas Chan. Dan sisa dari kutukan itu membuat Baekhyun harus menerima luka gores pada pipinya.

.

"_Expecto Patronum !"_ Rusa jantan perak dengan pendar serbuk putih keluar dari ujung tongkat Profesor Jong mengarah tepat pada Dementor yang memakan kebahagiaan korbannya. Anne Wekindear dari Gryffindor. _"EXPECTO PATRONUM !"_ pekiknya sekali lagi dengan lebih kuat dan Dementor menghilang.

Anne terkapar dilantai. Tak berdaya. Sontak Profesor Jong menjerit. "Profesor! Prosefor Jaejoong! Bawa Anne menyingkir. Bawa Anne menyingkir."

Profesor Jaejoong yang berdiri tak jauh dari Jong langsung berlari mendekat dengan menunduk. Menghindari kilatan mantra yang berada disekelilingnya. "Profesor ?"

"Bawa Anne menyingkir. Bawa dia menyingkir. _Prodiatatum Altiogradum"_ rapalan mantra dari Profesor Jong membuat Sir Jaejoong seperti terbungkus oleh cahaya perak.

"Sir, jaga diri anda," ujar Jaejoong sesaat sebelum melangkah pergi dengan mengendong Anne di tangannya. Sempat ia melirik Sir Yunho sekilas. Lalu tersenyum dan berjalan keluar aula dengan mantra pelindungan dari Kepala Sekolah.

"JANGAN BIARKAN MEREKA KELUAR AULA! JANGAN BIARKAN MENYEBAR KEDALAM KASTIL!"

_"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" _sekali lagi, rusa jantan perak keluar dan mengamuk dilangit-langit menerkam para dementor.

_._

"_Protego! Protego! PROTEGO!" _ seruan mantra Kai menghalau cahaya biru yang mengarah padanya. Dio ada dibelakang. Mereka saling memunggunggi. "Dio, aku mencintaimu. _Stupefy._"

"Diamlah Kai. _Expulso_!" mantra Dio bertabrakkan dengan rapalan mantra pelahap maut. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

Luhan dan Sehun terlihat berlari kearah Dio dan Kai. Keempatnya langsung membuat formasi saling memunggunggi.

"_Expelliarmus!" _Mantra Kai menghantam seorang pelahap maut yang sedang berduel dengan rekannya yang lain. Eerr, bukan… Kai salah sasaran. Mantranya mengenai rekan satu timnya. JR dari kelas 5 Slytherin. Payahnya lagi, ia adalah seorang prefek Slytherin.

"Kai bodoh! Keterlaluan kau! Sialan!" JR memekik tajam. Ia segera berdiri dan meraih tongkatnya yang tergeletak dilantai lantas merapalkan mantra api menuju pelahap maut. "Kau harus ikut kelas mantra tambahan, Kai!"

Kai mendengus. Namun tak bertahan lama ketika ia merasakan hantaman pada punggungnya. Sehun terdorong oleh mantranya yang bertabrakkan dengan mantra lain. Membuat dirinya dan Kai terjungkal kelantai dan menghantam timbunan reruntuhan tembok aula.

Luhan dan Dio maju. Memposisikan tongkat mereka mengarah pada tubuh pelahap maut wanita itu. "Satu lawan dua?" dia terkikik. "Sangat tidak, seimbang, bukan begitu, Mr. Lu dan Mr. Dio?"

Luhan mendecih. "Jangan menyebut nama kami dengan bibir kotormu itu." Sedangkan seluruh saraf Dio terbangun sempurna. Mata bulatnya melotot kearah wanita itu, pelahap maut dengan rambut keriting jeleknya.

"Bagaimana kalau berduel?" pelahap maut itu maju selangkah, membuat Luhan dan Dio mundur beberapa langkah. Genggaman pada tongkat semakin menguat. "Aku bisa memulainya dari… Mr Lu?" Mata kejinya menatap garang kearah Luhan.

Dio menoleh. Dilihatnya seringai dari bibir Luhan. "Kau, terlalu takut menghadapi kami, Bella?" Tatapan Luhan menajam. Bibirnya dengan berani menyebut nama pelahap maut pelarian dari Azkaban itu. "Sehingga harus melakukan negosiasi seperti itu?" Ia menatap remeh penyihir hitam tersebut. "Aku yakin, sebenarnya, kau tak bisa apa-apa, bukankah begitu?" Seringai itu muncul lagi.

Bella merasakan panas memuncak sampai keubun-ubunnya. Guratan pada lehernya semakin terlihat. Membuatnya seperti akan mencuat keluar. Kalimat Luhan berhasil membuat kemarahan wanita itu pecah. Sedetik kemudian, terjangan pada tubuh Luhan tak sempat terhindari. Membuat Dio terperanjat kaget dan melompat menghindar. Ia memekik sebelum akhirnya merapalkan mantra apa saja yang sedang terlintas.

"_Impedimenta__!"_ Mantranya mengenai lantai dan meninggalkan bekas hangus disana. Luhan dan Bella masih saling serang dengan berputar-putar dan merubah posisi. Membuat Dio harus ekstra hati-hati agar mantra tak salah mengenai rekannya, Luhan.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ seru Dio lagi. Dan Bella jatuh tersungkur. Namun belum akhir. Dia segera bangun dan mengacungkan tongkatnya pada Dio yang telah berada disisi Luhan.

_"Cruci…"_

"_Stupefy !"_

"_Tarantallegra"_

Dio dan Luhan memekikkan mantra bersama. Kilatan merah serta putih menyambar tubuh Bella seketika.

.

"_Confri…"_

"_Stupefy!"_ Aron mengagalkan mantra yang hendak terlontar dari bibir pelahap maut yang terkapar. Ia tersenyum puas. Berniat mengapai Ren yang tersungkur dilantai, ia tak menyadari acungan tongkat sihir dari pelahap maut di sampingnya.

"_Petrificus totalus!"_ kutukan itu menyambar tubuh Aron dengan sempurna. Seketika, ia kaku layaknya patung. Tak satupun saraf serta organ tubuhnya bekerja sesuai perintah otaknya. _"Avada kedrava!"_ cahaya hijau menyambar tubuh Aron. Terangkat keudara, sebelum akhirnya mendarat dengan dentuman keras. Tak bergerak.

Ren melebarkan mata. Menjerit melihat Aron yang telah kaku dengan mata yang terbuka.

Aron… mati ?

Ren menatap tak percaya. "Tidak… tidak mungkin," desisnya berkali-kali. Ia merangkak menuju tubuh yang telah kaku dengan isak tangis yang semakin terdengar. Sedikit lagi ia menggapai tubuh itu jika saja sentuhan dipundakknya tak terasakan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Baekho menjerit keras. Ia berlutut disamping Ren. "Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau harus melindungi dirimu sendiri!" ia serahkan tongkat Ren yang telah ia pungut dari lantai. "Bangunlah. _Stupefy_!" tongkatnya teracung dan mengarah pada pelahap maut dibelakang Ren.

Ren memandangnya nanar. "Baekho… Baekho… dia mati… dia melindungiku… demi aku… Baekho!" racuan tak jelas keluar begitu saja dari mulut Ren. Matanya tak terlepas menatap Aron. "Mati… bohong… dia tidak…" Kalimat Ren terputus kala tangannya ditarik paksa oleh Baekho. Mereka berdiri meskipun lutut Ren serasa amat payah untuk menyangga tubuhnya.

"Ren, dengar aku… _Bombarda_!" rapalan mantra Baekho membuat diri mereka terhindar dari terjangan bebatuan akibat meledaknya tembok aula. "Buka matamu! JANGAN BERFIKIR BAHWA KEMATIAN ARON AKHIR SEGALANYA !"

Ren mendelik. Namun ia tak mampu membuka suara.

"Dengar," Baekho berujar lagi. "Jangan sia-siakan pengorbanan Aron yang melindungimu. Kita semua…" Baekho memandang pertempuran yang terjadi disekitarnya, "aku yakin, kita bisa melakukannya."

.

Suasana semakin kacau. Pelahap maut terus menerus bermunculan. Meja kursi berterbangan disana-sini. Tembok sebagian hancur. Semua murid tak ada yang 'bersih'. Jubah mereka terbakar pada tiap ujungnya. Bahkan jubah yang dipakai oleh Kai telah lenyap dari badannya. Gaun panjang berekor telah berubah menjadi selutut. Gelungan rambut milik Ketie –yang sempat dipamerkan- telah terurai menutupi punggungnya. Rambut Alicia terbakar hingga pendek sebahu. Luka sayatan menghiasi tiap sisi dahi dan pipi mereka. Coreng-moreng oleh debu dan asap.

Tak jauh beda, keadaan Tao juga tak bisa dikatakan 'baik-baik saja'. Jubahnya terbakar hingga hanya menyisakan separuh dari dada keatas. Menampilkan lambang Gryffindor disana. Seluruh tubuhnya penuh luka gores akibat tabrakkan mantra para pelahap maut. Ia juga mendapatkan sebuah luka bakar di tangan kirinya karena telat menghindar dari terjangan mantra api yang diluncurkan oleh pelahap maut berambut hijau itu.

"_Aguameti!"_ pekik Tao. Berniat melindungi Kris dari terjangan bola api sebesar _Quaffle_ dari pelahap maut. Semburan air dari tongkat miliknya nyatanya tak dapat dengan mudah menghentikan kobaran api yang terus mengarah pada Kris. "_AGUAMETIIIIII_ !" pekiknya sekali lagi dengan raungan keras. Dan bagai terjangan air bah, baik Tao maupun pelahap maut itu terjungkal kebelakang. Pelahap maut tadi menghantam pilar aula. Ia tersungkur dan memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Sedangkan Tao menabrakkan punggungnya ketubuh Kris yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" suara Kris terdengar sangat khawatir. Ia tatap Tao lekat-lekat.

"Aku… hhh.. Aku baik-baik saja, Kris… hhh..hhh…" Nafas Tao tersenggal. Ia terlalu banyak merapalkan mantra dan berlarian kesegala arah. Tenaganya jelas telah terkuras habis dalam pertempuran kali ini. "Kris… Kris, kau tak apa ? Tadi aku melihat, man… _Deffence_ !" Kalimat Tao terputus kala ia mencoba menghalau serangan yang mengarah padanya, dan tentu juga pada Kris. Menginggat kini mereka sedang dalam posisi bertubrukkan.

Bertubrukkan?

.

.

Tao tersadar lantas segera menegakkan tubuhnya yang sedari tadi menindih Kris. Pipinya sedikit merona. Tapi ia segera sadar. Mereka sedang berada ditengah pertempuran. Melawan Dementor dan Pelahap Maut.

Tao memandang sekeliling dengan nanar. Teman-temannya berjuang habis-habisan. Mereka tengah bertarung melindungi rumah mereka. Hogwarts.

Bola mata Tao sedikit melotot saat melihat temannya, Aron, terbaring tak bergerak disisi reruntuhan tembok.

Ia memutar kepalanya lagi. Sehun yang tengah menguncang tubuh Luhan yang terbaring dilantai. Ada apa dengan Luhan? Mulutnya sontak tergangga. Ia berdiri dan hendak berlari menghampiri Sehun. Namun tangannya kembali ditarik paksa oleh Kris. Membuat dirinya berada dalam pelukkan pemuda Slytherin pirang itu.

"_Incourius_!" Acungan tongkat hati naga milik Kris mengarah tepat pada pelahap maut. Membuatnya jatuh dan memuncratkan warna merah pekat dari dadanya. "Hati-hati. Pelahap maut tak memberimu kesempatan untuk kau melihat gerakkan menyerang mereka."

Tao mengangguk mengerti.

_"Impedimenta! Expelliarmus! Stupefy!"_ Tiga mantra yang diluncurkan oleh Tao menyerang seorang pelahap maut secara bertubi-tubi.

"_Bombarda!"_ Kris menghalau sebuah batu besar yang terarah pada Tao dari belakang. Kris segera meraih tangan Tao lagi dan berlari menepi. Menghindar serangan pendar hijau dari mereka.

"_Tarrantallegra_! Tao, aku mencintaimu! _Furnunculus…. !"_ Kris berucap ditengah rapalan bibirya memekikkan mantra. Matanya sekilas melirik Tao yang ia seret ketepi. "Tao, aku mencintaimu… Aku hanya takut tak bisa menyatakan padamu. Aku takut tak dapat berada di Hogwarts lagi besok!" Kris berujar cepat tanpa melihat ekspresi Tao yang ingin menangis. Mereka terus berlari sekencang mungkin. Sesekali harus menunduk dan tersungkur mengindari beberapa kilatan mantra disekitar mereka. "Aku mencintaimu," ujar Kris lagi.

"Kr…Kris…"

"Aku mencintaimu. Jangan takut. Aku akan melindungi…" Kris segera menarik Tao dalam dekapannya saat ia melihat dementor mendekat. _"Expecto Patronum!"_ Hippogrif dengan bentangan sayap lebar segera muncul dari ujung tongkat Kris. Berputar-putar diaula. Bentangan sayapnya menutupi seluruh langit-langit aula yang tadinya gelap.

.

Banyak pelahap maut yang telah tumbang. Namun sisa dari mereka seperti tak ingin mengalah dan meninggalkan aula besar. Mereka semakin bersemangat dan semakin gencar meneriakkan mantra acak kesetiap sudut.

.

"Ren! Dibelakangmu! _Stupefy_!"

.

"Luhan! Luhan! Bangun!"

.

"Kai! Menyingkir! _Crucio!" _

_._

"Profesor! Profesor!"

.

"_Levicorpus! _Xiumin! dibelakangmu!" Pekikkan Chen membuat Xiumin, siswa Hufflepuff, dengan cepat mengalihkan perhatiannya kebelakang. Seorang pelahap Maut tua tengah bersiap menyerangnya.

"_Incendio!"_

"_Aguameti!"_

"_Petrificus totalus!"_ mantra Chen menghunus tubuh pelahap maut dengan tepat sasaran.

.

_"Reducto!"_ pekikkan keras dari JR dan Minhyun berhasil meledakkan setengah tembok aula. Menjatuhkan puing-puing bangunan tersebut. Menghantam lantai. Menindih beberapa pelahap maut yang membuat mereka langsung jatuh tak berdaya.

.

Kris jatuh berlutut setelah mengeluarkan patronusnya. Bukan patronus biasa. Patronus Kris tadi adalah patronus terbesar yang pernah Tao lihat selain milik Profesor Jong. Sayapnya membentang luas seolah melindungi apa yang berada dibawahnya.

Ditambah dengan patronus rusa jantan dan berang-berang, serta kelinci milik Profesor Jong, Sir Woo Bin serta milik Sir Minnie, membuat dementor berhasil dipukul mundur. Menyisakan pendar perak serta patronus milik masing-masing yang terus berputar-putar di langit-langit aula.

Tao berjalan perlahan menuju tempat Kris yang masih tertunduk. Menetralkan kondisi tubuh serta tenaganya yang seperti terkuras habis. Dari belakang, Tao melihat dengan jelas bahu lebar tegap itu bergetar dan naik-turun. Pertanda nafasnya yang tengah memburu.

"Kris… Kau, tidak apa-apa?" tangan Tao mengelus pelan punggung kokoh Kris. Berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan yang entah kenapa ingin sekali ia berikan pada lelaki Slytherin tersebut. "Kau istirahatlah… Kau… tenagamu pasti telah terkuras."

Kris tak menjawab. Masih berusaha menstabilkan deru nafasnya.

Sekali lagi, tangan Tao mengelus punggung Kris. Seakan melupakan kenyataan bahwa kini mereka tengah berada ditengah pertempuran.

"Kris… Katakan sesuatu… Kau baik-ba…"

Sreeett…

.

.

Bruuuuukkkk !

.

.

"Aaaargghhh!"

.

Tao menghentikan kalimatnya tepat disaat Kris menarik tangannya dan membawanya dalam pelukkannya. Memutar posisi dengan cepat hingga Kris menempati tempat Tao tadi.

Mata Tao terbelalak. "Kris… Ke-kenapa? A-ada apa?"

Sekali lagi, Kris tak menjawab. Namun pendengaran Tao menangkap rintihan kecil. Segera ia melepaskan diri dari dekapan Kris. Dan detik itu juga, matanya kembali melebar.

"Kris! Apa… apa yang terjadi padamu?!" Tao berteriak nyaring begitu mendapati beberapa bagian tubuh Kris yang memuncratkan darah dan perlahan merembes mengalir. "Kris… katakan sesuatu padaku…" suara Tao mulai bergetar. Menahan tangis.

"Ta—Tao…" suara Kris terdengar terbata memanggil Tao. Membuat lelaki manis itu semakin terisak. _"__Incrugri__…"_

"Kris… hiiks… tetaplah disini… Kr-Kriis… Ku-kumohon… Kris… Hiiks… bangunlah…" Tao menyambar tongkat miliknya dan segera merapalkan mantra penyembuh meskipun ia tau itu tak ada gunanya.

Incrugriotiuse...

Sebuah kutukan yang sangat terkenal sejak berabad-abad yang lalu. Kutukan hitam hasil eksperimen penyihir kejam masa itu. Itu bukan kutukan sebarangan. Bukan kutukan yang dapat terobati dengan sebuah rapalan mantra. Kutukan itu akan terus memuncratkan darah si korban hingga mati lemas. Mematikan fungsi saraf dan organ lain secara perlahan. Hingga si korban merasakan sakit luar biasa pada setiap inchi tubuhnya. Dan kutukan ini sudah lama tak digunakan menginggat kutukan _Avada_ lebih efektif sekarang.

"_Wellisious… Noillinious…"_ rapalan mantra penyembuh perlahan terucap dari bibir mungil Tao. Tak dapat dipungkiri, ia ingin menangis sekeras mungkin melihat Kris seperti ini, namun sekuat tenaga ia berusaha agar itu tak terjadi ditengah keadaan seperti ini. Ditengah lengkingan teriakkan dan kilatan mantra disekitar mereka.

"Kris… Bertahanlah… Hiiks…" Ia mulai terisak. Air matanya perlahan keluar. Mengalir membuat lintasan dikedua pipinya. "Kumohon…Kris bodoh… Hiikss… bertahanlah…" Sekali lagi ia mulai mengucapkan mantra ditengah bibir kucingnya yang semakin bergetar. Ditengah airmata yang kian tak bisa ia control. Dia harus menyembuhkan Kris… Dia harus menutup luka Kris… Dia harus menyelamatkan Kris... Pangeran Slytherin yang kini ada dipangkuannya… Kris bodoh ini… Kris yang-

.

.

"Tao… Ta..Tao… Ber-berhentilah…" lirih Kris. Ia gigit bibirnya kuat-kuat menahan perih dan sakit yang semakin lama semakin menjalar ditubuhnya.

Namun Tao tak mendengar. Ketakutannya menulikan sekitar.

"Ta-Tao…" tangan Kris perlahan terangkat mengenggam tongkat Tao dan menurunkannya perlahan. "Ber-henti-lah… Ku-mohon…"

Airmata Tao semakin terlihat deras membanjiri pipinya yang telah tergores. Sungguh, kini ia tak mampu lagi untuk berfikir dan bertindak…

Keadaan Kris yang kian mengerikan saat ini…

Apa yang harus ia lakukan…

"A—aku sudah… hhh… da—tang b—bersa—ma mu…hhh… Te—rima… K—kasih Ta…o," Kris kembali membuka suara, meskipun kalimat yang terlontar dari belah bibirnya terbata dan sangat lirih. Terlihat bahwa ia berjuang keras untuk mengatakan sebaris kalimat tersebut saat ini.

Tao membekap mulutnya rapat-rapat dengan telapak tangannya yang bebas. Menahan pekikkan pilu yang nyaris terlontar.

.

"A—Ak- aku… Men-mencintai… T—T— Tao…"

.

Tao segera memeluk Kris dalam dekapannya disaat pemuda itu hendak membuka bibir untuk bersuara lagi. "Aku mencintai Kris…" ujarnya cepat.

"A—aku hikss… Aku mencintai Kris Bodoh… Kumohon, jangan pergi…" Suara Tao semakin parau dan semakin tenggelam oleh isak tangisnya. Bahkan tetes airmata Tao jauh membasahai bahu Kris.

Sungguh, ia tak mampu lagi menahan perasaannya…

Ia mencintai Kris…

Mencintai sosok menyebalkan itu…

"A-ak-aku m-menci… cintai Zi T—Tao…" Kris berujar lagi. Semakin kesulitan menginggat kutukan itu semakin mengerogoti kesadarannya. Namun ia harus tetap bertahan… Setidaknya… "Ki—kita se-sepasang… uhuuuukkk… hhh… hhh… ke—kasih bu—kan ?"

Tao tak menjawab. Hanya kepalanya yang mengangguk mantap.

"Te-rima kasi-h, T-Tao… Ak-ku men-cin…"

Terputus…

"Kris…?" Tao mendesis pelan dengan suaranya yang parau saat tak ada pergerakkan ataupun suara Kris. Ia melepas pelukkannya perlahan. Sangat perlahan. Membiarkan ritme organ pemompa darah miliknya semakin berdetak tak karuan. Bayangan Kris yang telah…

"Tidak…" sangkalnya. "Tidak mungkin…" Ia mengeleng kuat-kuat. "Kris! Bangun! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Bangun!" Jeritan Tao mulai membahana memekakkan setiap pasang telinga.

"Kris… hikss… Aku mencintaimu…" Kembali ia dekap tubuh Kris yang telah menutup rapat kedua matanya. Menyembunyikan iris abu-abu kebanggaannya. Hazel terang yang selalu menatap penuh sorot tajam serta sorot intimidasi bagi setiap orang. Obsidian hangat yang tertutupi oleh tatapan dinginnya...

.

"Aku… mencintai Kris…" kalimat Tao terdengar seperti sebuah gumaman lirih. Ia bawa Kris kedalam pelukkannya. Memeluk raga tak bergerak tersebut dengan sangat erat.

"Aku mencintai Kris Wu..." dengungan Tao semakin lirih ditengah tangisannya yang kian terdengar.

"Aku mencintai Kris..." nafas Tao mulai memburu. Seakan pasokkan oksigen telah hilang di sekelilingnya.

"Kris... Kris..." dan Tao semakin erat memeluk tubuh kaku tersebut. Bahkan airmatanya telah membasahi paras tampan Kris.

.

Tapp...

.

Tapp...

.

"Aku mencintai Kris..." isak Tao lagi.

"Tao..." sebuah suara lembut memanggil nama Tao. Namun lelaki manis tersebut tak bergeming. "Tao sudahlah..."

"Aku mencintai Kris..."

"Tao... tenanglah... Lepaskan Kris..." tangan Baekhyun menyentuh pundak Tao yang bergetar.

"Kris bangunlah…"

Baekhyun berjongkok disisi pemuda yang kini tengah menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dipundak Kris. Tangan kecil Baekhyun terulur mengelus pelan surai Tao yang telah acak-acakkan dan tampak kotor.

"Hiksss… apa yang harus… ak-aku lakukan? Kris… aku mencintaimu…"

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Tao, ku mohon... jika kau memeluk Kris seerat itu-"

"Baekki, aku mencintainya... hikss... ba-bahkan aku su-sudah lama menyukai Kris..." Tao masih terisak.

Kekasih Chan itu hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia merengkuh bahu Tao. "Tao-"

"Apa aku ter-terlambat? Apa yang... hikksss... yang harus kulakukan? Katakan padaku, apa mantra yang dapat... yang dapat menghidupkan orang mati. Hikss... Ku mohon, Kris... Bangunlah..."

Baekhyun menggeleng. Meski ia tau, lelaki yang ada didepannya ini tak dapat melihatnya. Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang, menatap satu persatu temannya. Matanya memberi intruksi pada Luhan agar mendekat. Dan sedetik kemudian, kekasih lelaki albino tersebut berjalan pelan menuju sisi Baekhyun.

"Tao..." sekali lagi, sebuah suara memanggil Tao.

Tak ada reaksi dari Tao.

"Tao... jangan menangis lagi... Kumohon, angkat wajahmu dari pundak Kris, panda..."

Tao sedikit tersentak. Ia kenal suara ini.

Suara sahabatnya...

Luhan...

Tangis Tao terhenti, ia angkat perlahan wajahnya dari pundak Kris, lantas memandang kesamping. Matanya yang sembab –sangat sembab- melebar.

"Lu... Luhan?" lirih Tao. Matanya yang masih mengeluarkan liquid bening itu menatap Luhan tak percaya. "Ba-bagai... bagaimana bisa?"

Luhan tersenyum. Satu tangannya terangkat dan mengelus pipi chubby Tao yang memerah. Menghapus jejak airmata sang sahabat. "Kau tau, baby panda? Kau membuat pangeranmu tak bisa bernafas tadi."

Dahi Tao berkerut. Ia tatap Luhan intens. Lalu beralih ke Baekhyun. Dan ia baru menyadari bahwa mereka jauh dari kata habis-berperang-melawan-dementor-serta-pelahap maut. Tak ada bekas luka gores di dahi. Jubah asrama serta riasan rambut benar-benar rapi seperti sedia kala ketika mereka meninggalkan menara asrama Gryffindor beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu?" Tao memandang tak mengerti. "dan bagai-bagaimana bisa...kalian?"

"Kau tak sadar, jika Kris telah membuka matanya sedari tadi?" Baekhyun menunjuk Kris yang tergeletak disamping Tao.

Tao yang masih benar-benar tak mengerti perlahan mengalihkan pandangannya lagi kepada sosok yang beberapa saat yang lalu sempat terabaikan.

Matanya kembali melebar...

"Tao..."

Tenggorokan Tao seperti tersumbat dengan sesuatu. Bibirnya terbuka karena rasa kaget yang menghampirinya.

Kris, membuka matanya... Memandangnya dengan segaris senyuman...

"Tao..." Sekali lagi, suara Kris melontarkan namanya.

Mata pemuda panda itu masih lekat menatap objek didepannya. Seakan waktu berjalan lambat seiring sosok tersebut terbangun dari posisi tidurnya.

"Ta-"

Grebbbb...

Tao segera menghambur kedalam pelukkan Kris. Meletakkan wajahnya pada bahu lelaki pirang itu. Tangannya memeluk Kris erat.

Seerat mungkin...

"Krisss..." Tao seperti kehabisan nafas.

"Uhukk... eughh... Kau mem-buatku ses-ak, panda..." Kris berujar terputus-putus karena Tao memeluk lehernya begitu erat.

"Kris... a-apa yang terjadi? Ehh, ba-bagaimana bisa? Hiksss... Kau... Kris hidup? Kau bangun, Kris?" Tao kembali menumpahkan airmatanya dibahu Kris yang sebelumnya telah basah menjadi semakin basah. "Bagaimana bisa? Hikss... apa ini mimpi."

Kris mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus punggung bergetar Tao pelan. "Aku tak mati."

Tao menggeleng kuat-kuat, "tadi... melihatmu... aku melihatmu..."

Kalimat Tao terhenti kala tangan besar Kris mencoba melepas pelukkan Tao dari lehernya. Dan setelahnya, Kris dapat melihat, sebagaimana sembabnya air muka Tao sekarang.

Paras yang biasanya nampak putih berseri itu, sekarang begitu sendu dan memerah dengan bersimbah airmata.

Mata panda yang yang biasanya memancarkan sinar bak kilauan matahari pagi itu, kini nampak berair dengan lelehan air mata yang sesekali merembes keluar.

"Kris..." Bibir lancip milik Tao mendesisi memanggil Kris. "A-aku sungguh tak mengerti..."

"Latihan pertempuran tiba-tiba yang begitu mengagumkan."

Seruan tiba-tiba dari seseorang memaksa Tao dan Kris menolah kebelakang. Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, mata Tao melebar.

"Ka-kalian?"

Mereka, Sehun dan Luhan tersenyum memandanginya. Begitu pula denga kedua sahabat Kris, serta Baekhyun dan Dio. Disamping mereka, berdiri Profesor Aiden dan Profesor Hyukkie. Penampilan mereka sama...

Bersih dan rapi...

Tak seperti Tao dan Kris yang masih acak-acakkan.

Tao semakin menggerutkan kening memandang sekitar. Ini bukan aula... ini...

"Ruang kebutuhan? Dan, apa maksud, latihan pertempuran?"

Tao lantas berdiri dibantu oleh Kris. Lalu berjalan mendekat pada barisan sahabatnya. Ia tatap mereka satu persatu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Well... Jadi begini, panda..." Dio mengambil nafas, bersiap memberi penjelasan atas insiden yang baru saja terjadi, "tadi, pertempuran tadi, sebenarnya adalah bukan pertempuran sebenarnya."

Tao memiringkan kepala. Ia kembali memandang Kris yang kini telah berdiri disamping Chan.

"Kau belum mengerti?" Luhan menebak dan hanya dianggukki kepala oleh Tao.

"Kau terlalu lamban menyadari bahwa kau juga mencintai Kris. Maka dari itu kami merencanakan ini semua dengan bantuan Sir Aiden dan Sir Hyukkie. Eunghh... sebenarnya bukan kami yang meminta latihan pertempuran, hanya saja Sir Hyukki berinisiatif seperti itu. Agar lebih menakjubkan," Chan berceloteh dengan menampilkan senyuman lebarnya.

"Dan jika kau melihat banyak yang tak bergerak tadi, itu, mereka tak mati… hanya, pingsan."

"Mantra ilusi yang menakjubkan dari Sir Hyukkie."

"Kau terlalu terfokus pada pertempuran hingga tak menyadari ketiadaan Sir Hyukkie serta Sir Aiden di arena. Anggap saja, mereka bekerja dibalik layar untuk melakukan pengontrolan."

"Dan, anak-anak lain, tentu saja mereka juga tak apa-apa. Sudah terkontrol dan terorganisir dengan sangat baik dan sangat rapi."

Tao hanya dapat mengerjapkan mata. Suaranya seperti tak terijin keluar. Jelas-jelas tadi ia melihat dengan sangat jelas dan sejelas-jelasnya(?) banyak dementor dan pelahap maut. Darah memuncrat dari tiap inchi tubuh korban. Dan, apa tadi Kai bilang? Mantra ilusi?

Merlyn! Tao sama sekali tak mengerti…

"Sepertinya mereka butuh berbicara 4mata. Kita ke aula sekarang. Profesor Jong pasti sudah menunggu."

Sir Aiden berbalik. Kemudia diikuti oleh Sehun dan Luhan. Serta Kai bersama Dio. Baekhyun maju selangkah dan mengusap pipi Tao sesaat, lalu mundur dan berbalik menyusul teman-temannya. Sedangkan Chan, setelah menepuk pelan pundak Kris, ia berjalan menjauh dan keluar dari pintu beton yang ada di belakang mereka.

"Bodoh…" desis Tao sesaat setelah memastikan para temannya bersama Profesor telah benar-benar pergi. "Kau benar-benar bodoh! Kau tau, ehh?! Bodoh! Menyebalkan! Kris bodoh!"

Tao maju selangkah dan secara brutal memukuli lengan Kris dengan tinjuan kecil. Bibirnya terus saja memaki Kris.

"Kris bodoh!"

"Kau menyebalkan!"

"Menyebalkan!"

Sedangkan objek dari tindakkan anarkis lelaki panda itu hanya diam sembari menatap rambut pirang Tao.

"Kau membuatku takut… hiksss…" isakkan terluncur lagi dari bibir Tao. Tangan yang tadi memukuli Kris, perlahan terhenti dan menjuntai begitu saja.

"Hikss… aku-aku kira… kau-kau benar-benar mati…"

Sreekk…

Greebb…

Kris menarik Tao dan memeluk pemuda yang sedikit lebih pendek tersebut. Tangannya kembali mengelus punggung Tao. "Maaf…"

"A-aku kira… terlambat…"

"Aku hanya tak tau harus melakukan apa…"

"Aku ki-kira… aku-a-aku benar-benar, kehilanganmu…"

"Aku hanya mengikuti scenario para makhluk absurd itu. Maaf telah membuatku begitu ketakutan. Aku mencintaimu, little panda."

Tao tak menjawab. Memaksa Kris melepaskan pelukkannya dan menangkup kedua pipi Tao.

"Aku mencintaimu…" ia salami manic raven tersebut.

"K-Kris…"

"Katakan kau juga mencintaiku…"

Lagi-lagi ia tak menjawab.

"Apa kau mau aku benar-benar mati agar kau sadar jika kau mencintaiku?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng.

"Katakan." Kris berujar sekali lagi. Jemarinya menarik dagu Tao agar kembali menatapnya. "Tatap aku, dan katakan, kau juga mencintaiku."

Pipi Tao memerah. Entah karena sisa tangisan atau rasa gugup yang semakin menjalar.

'_Ayooo_…' batin Kris tak sabar.

"Bu-bukankah tadi kau su-sudah mendengarnya."

"Aku tak mendengarnya."

"Bohong!"

"Aku tak mendengarnya. Aku tadi pingsan. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mendengar bisikkan cintamu?"

Tao termenung.

Benar juga…

"Katakan, atau aku akan benar-benar pergi."

Tao mengerjap kembali. "Kau tau, ini namanya adalah sebuah pemaksaan cinta?"

Lelaki berdarah Wu itu terkekeh. "Katakan, 'aku mencintaimu.'"

"A-aku mencintai Kris…"

Tao berkata dengan menunduk. Menyembunyikan paras merahnya dari pandangan Kris. Sedangkan Kris hanya mampu menunjukkan senyumannya.

"Aku tak mendengarnya dengan jelas, dear…" Kris mencondongkan wajahnya kedepan. Menabrakkan hidung mancungnya dengan hidung Tao. Membuat panda manis itu semakin merasakan panas di setiap inchi parasnya.

"Aku mencintai Kris… Jangan melakukan hal gila dan abnormal seperti tadi," Tao berujar lirih. Menjaga gerak bibirnya agar tak bersentuhan dengan sesuatu lembut milik Kris yang hanya berjarak 1inchi dari bibirnya.

Kris lagi-lagi menunjukkan seringainya. Ia menarik diri dan menegakkan badannya.

"Benarkah?"

Tao kembali mengangguk. "Maaf jika telah menyakitimu dengan segala sikap sok tak peduliku selama ini."

Kris tersenyum. Kembali ia peluk Tao dan mengacak surai pirang milik Tao yang nyaris menyerupai miliknya. "Aku sangat-sangat-dengan-sepenuh-jiwaku-begitu-mencint aimu."

.

.

Aula Besar...

.

"Hogwarts adalah keluarga, benar. Hogwarts selalu memberikan bantuan kepada siapa saja yang membutuhkan dan layak untuk diberi pertolongan…" Profesor Jong –kembali- berpidato dipodium depan diaula besar. Ekor matanya melirik tempat Kris dan Tao duduk dengan senyuman tipis dibibirnya. Deret paling depan disamping Profesor Kibum dan Sir Wonnie. Sedangkan sahabat mereka, berada di meja yang terletak berseberangan.

"Hal terpenting dalam hidup, adalah berada disekitar orang-orang yang kita sayangi dan tentu saja, yang menyayangi kita. Dan sekarang disini, saya harap, pesta tahun ini dapat menyatukan masing-masing dari diri kita dengan yang lainnya. Semakin menyayangi satu sama lain. Karena kebahagiaan itu datang, dari dalam jiwa kita sendiri." Profesor Jong meraih sepiala butterbeer dan mengangkatnya diudara. Diikuti oleh semua siswa serta professor yang ada diaula besar beraksen putih tersebut.

"Salut, de lavelia…"

"Salut, de lavelia…"

.

.

**Kris and Amortentia**

.

.

.

FIN

FINISH

END

.

End of this ff is update…

Maaf jika lama banget. Perlu pembenahan disana-sini. Karena awalnya gak kepikiran buat perang bohongan. Tapi pas baca ulang novel HP-7 BAB PERANG HOGWARTS, entah kenapa, saya jadi pengen buat perang bohongan untuk pernyataan cinta. Alhasil, harus hapus dan nulis ulang. Maka dari itu, sangat lama. Mohon pengertiannya.

Maaf jika alur kecepetan. Maaf jika membingungkan. Maaf banyak typo. Maaf jika mengecewakan.

Mind to review?

.

A/N :

-. Jadi, perang diatas adalah hasil kerjasama sahabat Kris dan Tao dengan para professor. Mereka menggunakan bermacam-macam mantra dan properti untuk membuat aula seakan-akan memang sedang terjadi peperangan.

-. Pakaian pesta Tao, bayangkan saja seperti pakaian yang di pakai Yesung di MV SJ-KRY HANAMIZUKI

-. Sebenarnya ber-apparete di kawasan kastil enggak bisa, tapi disini saya buat bisa (chap 1)

-. Sekali lagi, sebenarnya apparete di ajarkan pada penyihir tingkat 6. Tapi disini, ditingkat 3 sudah bisa.

-. Incrugriotiuse, ini ciptaan saya. Karena saya lupa/yang mengarah tidak tau/ mantra apa yang membunuh secara perlahan. Awalnya saya pakai _Avada Kedrava_, tapi pas dipikir-pikir ulang, kurang greget, jadi ganti lagi.

Special thanks buat yang udah baca dan review. Terimakasih…

Special thanks juga buat novel **HP-7** yang menginspirasi. Juga untuk **Detik-Detik Perang Hogwarts**. Adegan perang-nya membantu saya.

Love You Guy's…

And selalu support Tao…

At Least, Mind To Review ?


End file.
